Secretos del cerezo
by CherryBlossomAngel17
Summary: Esta es la perspectiva de Sakura con respecto a la historia "El dulce aroma del cerezo" Espero que les guste y responda las dudas que les haya surgido en la historia anterior. Algunas partes se repetirán, como los diálogos entre Sakura y Shaoran, sin embargo, todo con diferente punto de vista, habrán cosas nuevas también. Un beso.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO.**

–¿Qué traes ahí? –escucho la voz de Shaoran y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, guardo el cuaderno rosa–

–Mi diario… –le enseño la portada– en pocas palabras, es privado –abrazo el cuaderno, aquí tengo escrito todo lo que he sentido desde que falleció mamá, hasta el día en el que lo conocí a él, al amor de mi vida–

–Mmm, tal vez te pueda convencer para que me enseñes tus más oscuros secretos –dice besando mi cuello, él si sabe en dónde lograr estremecerme–

–Shaoran, recuerda que Lian está dormida –me aparto de él– ven te lo enseñaré.

Lo veo enarcar una ceja, es la primera vez que rechazo ese tipo de proposiciones poniendo de excusa a la pequeña Lian, ya ha cumplido su primer año, es lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, ella y haber conocido a Shaoran, sin él, no sé que hubiera pasado conmigo.

Él ha sido mi apoyo, aunque lo volví loco (porque sé que lo hice), siguió a mi lado, aguantó mis desplantes, mis berrinches, incluso aguantó la pequeña mentira que le dije al conocernos.

Compruebo que Lian esté bien dormida, ella jamás pasará lo que yo pasé, la miro con nostalgia, mi mamá no pudo conocerla, todo por ir aquel día a la construcción.

–¿Sakura? –la voz de Shaoran evita que divague en el pasado, es como si supiera en qué momento llamar mi atención, lo volteo a ver, está recostado en la cama, señala mi lado de la cama, siendo honesta, siempre termino encima de él, mi lugar preferido para dormir es su pecho, con sus brazos rodeándome, me acerco lentamente a él y tomo mi lugar– solo no te burles, lo empecé a escribir a los trece –explico–

–Jamás me burlaría de ti –pasa su mano en mi mejilla– anda empieza, por el grosor que le veo, creo que nos tardaremos demasiado.

_Inglaterra, ocho años atrás…_

_"Mi primer día lejos de mi hogar, papá no quiere verme, y todavía no entiendo la razón, ni siquiera pude estar en el entierro de mamá, eso es lo que más me duele, creo que jamás podré olvidar ese día, el día en el que mi vida cambió y no precisamente para bien, mi vida cambió al punto de que siento que mi propio papá me odia, y todo por un accidente, el cual no yo provoqué, los periódicos plasman ese día en primera planta, han pasado dos días de lo sucedido y tengo pesadillas, mamá cayendo y yo sin poder hacer nada…"_

–Sabes que eso no fue tu culpa –miro a Shaoran, pestañeo varias veces para no derramar mis lágrimas–

–Lo sé, te dije que lo escribí a los trece –lo abrazo– continuemos leyendo, quiero que lo sepas todo –sus ojos ámbar me encantan, tienen un brillo tan intenso que siento como que todo vuelve a la calma tan solo con mirarlo–

Están a punto de conocer todos mis secretos, lo que sentí desde que perdí a mi madre, hasta el día en el que lo conocí a él, mi salvavidas en todos los sentidos, y sobre todo el hombre al que amo y sé que siempre lo amaré.

-**-HOLA, PUES ASÍ DE CORTO ES EL PRÓLOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA, AQUÍ SAKURA CONTARÁ CÓMO CONOCIÓ A SHAORAN, QUÉ FUE LO QUE SENTÍA AL VERLO, ENTENDERÁN SUS BERRINCHES, SUS DESPLANTES, SUS LOCURAS Y ESPERO QUE CON ESTA VERSIÓN TODO QUEDE ACLARADO. **

**¿QUÉ OPINAN? ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR. **

**UN BESO.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Inglaterra…_

_Ocho años atrás… (Sakura 13 años)_

_"Los días pasan, estoy en un país desconocido, me han puesto seguridad, me encierro en la habitación que me han asignado, no quiero moverme de aquí, no conozco a nadie, no hablo bien el idioma ¿A quién se le ocurre mandarte a miles de kilómetros de distancia con un idioma diferente? Ah sí, a mi papá, no me gusta este lugar, lo llaman internado, yo lo considero una cárcel, cuento los días para poder salir de mi encierro, tal vez en las vacaciones me dejen salir."_

_Tres años atrás… (Sakura 18 años)_

_"Al fin soy libre, al menos ya salgo del horrible internado, lo único bueno que encontré, es la amistad de James, aún no encuentro mis documentos para poder escaparme ¡en dónde los tendrán! Quiero volver a Tomoeda, quiero visitar la tumba de mamá, ver a mi hermano y a mi abuelo, y por supuesto, también quiero ver a mi papá."_

_Dos años atrás… (Sakura 19 años)_

_"Hoy será el día, podré irme de aquí, Kaito me ayudará a lograrlo, aún tengo que ver cómo escaparme de James, parece tener una brújula que le ayuda a encontrarme, no entiendo cómo lo hace, no importa lo que pase, hoy me iré a Japón."_

_"Mi plan fracasó, nuevamente James, ni siquiera porque le dije que tendría intimidad con un amigo, no me queda de otra que planear mi siguiente escape, tengo el consuelo que Kaito me consiguió papeles falsos, sé que es arriesgado, pero haré cualquier cosa por tener mi libertad…"_

–I was lost in a lonely place… could hardly believe it, yeah… holding on to yesterday… far, far too long…

–Me alegra que estés cantando, te ves más animada –escucho la voz de James por encima de la música– ¿Qué haces escapista? –dice burlón–

–Ja… ja y ja escucha como me río –comento sarcástica– ¡aguafiestas! –sigo concentrada en lo que hago–

–Nos pidieron una maqueta, no planos –lo miro por encima de mi hombro, tiene el vicio de meterse en donde no lo llaman–

–Ya lo acabé –señalo rápidamente el lugar en donde tengo mi maqueta– esto es para mi hermano.

Dejo el lápiz a un lado y aprovecho la interrupción para estirarme un poco, no recuerdo desde qué hora estoy trabajando en los planos, miro a James, su cabello rubio sobre sale, es el típico chico inglés, alto, rubio, buenos modales, con porte y un cuerpo de infarto, lo conocí a penas llegué a este país, luego del accidente con mamá y desde entonces somos inseparables, es mi voz de la consciencia.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –lo miro ceñuda, desde mi intento de huida de ayer, no lo había visto–

–Vine a cerciorarme de que no estás huyendo, Eriol dijo que te lo impida a cualquier costo –comenta señalándome–

–Y tú muy obediente –resoplo– arruinas todos mis planes, si sigo así acabaré en un convento –me quejo–

–No seas dramática, no iba a dejar que tengas tú primera vez con un desconocido, solo a ti se te ocurren esas locuras –me mira enarcando una ceja–

–No es ningún desconocido, Kaito es un buen amigo y mi único contacto con Japón –me defiendo–

–¡Lo conoces apenas dos semanas! Si tengo que convertirme en tu sombra lo haré –sentencia–

–Ahora quién es el dramático –me acerco al piano, paso mis dedos delicadamente en las teclas–

–Me sacas de mis casillas Kinomoto, en verdad si sigues así te dejaré de hablar –se queja–

No le hago caso, siempre me ha dicho lo mismo y jamás cumple, comienzo a tocar una melodía y a cantarla, me recuerda tanto a mi vida.

–No sé por qué me escondo –comento mientras toco el piano– tengo que ir a Japón, no puedo dejar pasar más oportunidades –lo miro de reojo, tiene el ceño fruncido–

–Bien sabes que no puedes ir –apunta–

–Sí puedo, lo que no entiendo es por qué no quieren que lo haga –continúo tocando el piano–

–Eriol te dijo lo que puedes hacer si tanto deseas regresar –aporreo mis dedos en el teclado provocando un sonido ensordecedor, me han cortado la inspiración–

–No me pienso casar, al menos no hasta que me de un motivo, mi abuelo y él han insistido demasiado en ese tema –quito de mala gana el mechón que se me ha salido de mi coleta–

–Deben tener una buena razón, pero no vine para darte terapia –de un momento a otro ya lo tengo a mi lado– conseguí entradas preferenciales para Westlife –me enseña los pases, me levanto de un salto del banco mientras grito de emoción–

–Sir James, ¡me arreglo y nos vamos! –corro por toda la habitación en busca de la ropa adecuada–

Desde que entré a la universidad, vivo en casa de Eriol o más bien la mansión de Eriol, tras la muerte de mis tíos, él se hizo de una herencia que ha sabido administrar, claro está que mis tíos dejaron como albacea a mi papá, al menos hasta que Eriol cumpliese la mayoría de edad, ahora, tiene su propio bufete de abogados, estoy muy orgullosa de él, todo lo contrario conmigo, creo que yo solo les causo lástima a todos.

Veo salir a James, no me gusta que intervenga en mis asuntos, pero se ha tomado muy a pecho su papel de protector, tomando en cuenta que el gran señor Kinomoto me tiene asignado a un gorila que me sigue las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, es realmente molesto, aunque de él me he logrado escabullir, del que no puedo es de James.

Al menos tendré un poco de tiempo para despejarme, los trabajos en la universidad son cada vez más pesados y, agregando que hago el trabajo de mi hermano, es una carga extra que me imposibilita relajarme, claro que tampoco me quejo, me gusta hacer los planos, mamá era arquitecta, una de las mejores junto con papá, de ahí que a mí me apasione esto mismo, aunque en lo que realmente me quiero especializar es en arquitectura de paisajes, lejos de construcciones.

Cada día, es un día lejos de mi lindo Tomoeda, de mi familia, hablo de vez en cuando con mi abuelo, con Touya y con Eriol, en los años que llevo aquí, mi papá no se ha dignado a hablarme, me odia por algo que no fue mi culpa, noche tras noche, tengo la misma pesadilla, solo que, al despertar, continuo en ella, mamá murió y mi papá prácticamente me exilió de Japón.

–Sakura, te estás tardando –escucho detrás de la puerta–

Guardo el plano en el que estaba trabajando y lo cargo conmigo, al salir, James está recargado en un lado de la pared de mi habitación, y el gorila está del otro lado, estoy peor que un prisionero.

–Iremos a un concierto, no a la universidad –señala lo que tengo cargado–

–Voy a encargar que lo envíen a Japón –saco la lengua–

Lo escucho suspirar, comenzamos a avanzar por los pasillos, como ya he dicho, vivo en una mansión, el gorila que parece mi sombra camina detrás de nosotros, no lo soporto, no entiendo para que tengo un guardaespaldas si ni siquiera sabe cuidarme.

–Por favor, necesito que esto llegue a Japón lo antes posible –le pido a uno de los del servicio– aquí está la dirección a la cual debe de llegar, no importa el costo

–Como usted diga señorita Kinomoto, me encargaré personalmente.

Una vez termino de encargar el plano, me voy junto con James, aún tengo que buscar la manera de escapar de él, quiero irme a Japón, no me gusta estar en Inglaterra, no mal interpreten, es un lugar muy hermoso, sus paisajes son de cuentos de hadas, sin embargo, no es mi hogar.

Ayer pensaba escaparme con Kaito, me dijo que él se iba para Japón y no lo pensé mucho, busqué la manera de despistar a James, solo que no funcionó del todo, ya que acabó encontrándome y evitando mi huida.

–¿Cuándo me enseñarás a conducir? –subo al auto con su ayuda–

–¿Para que tengas otro método de escape? Nunca Kinomoto, no aprenderás a conducir –dice burlón–

–Ya supéralo –resoplo– pierde al gorila –ordeno–

Si algo nos divierte, es perder al gorila, James aumenta la velocidad y va sorteando el poco tráfico que hay en las calles, cuando llegamos al auditorio, busca lugar en donde aparcar, es el concierto del momento, ver a Westlife es lo máximo, adoro sus canciones, son demasiado románticas, y con tanto significado que aunque no he vivido ningún amor para dedicárselas, me gustaron demasiado.

–Por aquí…

Lo sigo hasta que ambos llegamos a una entrada apartada, James enseña las entradas y nos dejan pasar, un hombre con vestimenta negra nos dirige a nuestros lugares, ¡estaremos en primera fila! Y sí eso me emociona, son de las pocas veces que puedo salir y ser una persona normal.

Cuando acaba el concierto, nos vamos a comer hamburguesas, es tarde y es lo que podemos encontrar a estas horas, reviso mi móvil y tengo demasiadas llamadas perdidas del gorila, y de Eriol, ni aunque me le escape es capaz de informarle a mi papá y estoy segura que poco le importaría lo que me pasara.

–Tengo que cambiar de número –le enseño la pantalla con las llamadas perdidas–

–Tan solo bloquéalo, ya le dije a Eriol que estás conmigo –comenta como si nada– está viniendo para acá.

Muerdo de mi hamburguesa, lo mejor que se pudo haber creado, claro que hablando de comida chatarra, James tuvo que aprender a comer de estas cosas, él es un niño rico y siempre había comido con cubiertos y en lugares de prestigio, hasta que llegué y lo corrompí un poco.

Sus padres me alucinan, no entienden cómo puedo ser hija de "el gran arquitecto Fujitaka Kinomoto" y me comporte de esta manera, pero digamos que aquí hago lo que nunca me dejaron hacer de niña, siempre tenía que seguir un protocolo, para comer, dormir y hasta para respirar, es algo que no extraño de mi vida.

A las tres de la mañana ya estoy en la mansión Hiragizawa, lo gracioso es que no sé cómo le haré para despertarme en unas horas para ir a la universidad, tendré que tomar litros de café para poder estar despierta en clases. Me despido de James y voy a mi habitación, a pesar de todo, mi día no fue tan malo.

A las siete de la mañana ya estoy despierta en modo zombi, entro a clases a las ocho, tengo el tiempo justo de arreglarme y guardar todo lo que me tengo que llevar, el gorila me mira de manera reprobatoria y paso de él, nunca me ha importado la manera en la que me mira.

–Sube esto con cuidado, si le paso algo haré que te despidan –digo seria tras pasarle mi maqueta–

Me vuelvo y voy por algo de fruta, necesito algo en el estómago, Mila, la sirvienta, me entrega una taza de café humeante.

–El joven Hiragizawa llegó hace unas horas –me informa–

–Que bien, James vendrá a comer como siempre –dejo la taza en un lado y me voy al auto–

Todos en esta casa me consideran una niña mimada, y nunca los he sacado de su error, me es más sencillo que piensen que soy de esa manera a tener que dar explicaciones, es por eso que solo doy órdenes y no me tomo la molestia de decir un "por favor" o "un gracias" a menos, claro, que sea estrictamente necesario.

En la universidad, las clases pasan volando, al menos a mí se me hacen insuficientes las horas, cada día aprendo algo nuevo que deseo aplicar de inmediato, los planos que hago para Touya, me sirven de práctica, y es una gran satisfacción saber que las transforman a algo material.

–Kinomoto, la maqueta estuvo impecable, solo tengo una corrección –escucho al profesor– tendrías que cambiar la posición de las entradas para un mejor aprovechamiento.

–Si cambio la posición, tendría que cambiar el diseño, está así por una razón... –le voy explicando el por qué del diseño y por qué no puedo modificar lo que él pide–

–En ese caso, todo es correcto –asiente y va a revisar la siguiente maqueta–

_"Otro día en mi prisión, ¿por qué los pájaros son más libres que yo? Los veo por la ventana y siento envidia, ellos solo extienden las alas y se van, en cambio, mis alas cada vez que las extiendo, alguien se acerca y me las corta, y no entiendo el ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quieren que regrese a Japón? Por más que pienso y recuerdo aquel día, no encuentro una respuesta coherente, todo fue un accidente, a menos… no, eso no puede ser, sería algo absurdo."_

–Kinomoto, te estoy hablando –escucho la voz del profesor, cierro inmediatamente mi cuaderno rosa para evitar que alguien lea–

–Lo siento, ¿qué me decía profe? –todos los del salón me miran, detesto ser el centro de atención–

–Preste atención señorita Kinomoto –niega con la cabeza mientras continúa explicando lo que procede ahora– nos vemos mañana, no olviden las computadoras.

El profesor sale, su clase es una de mis favoritas, me gusta la manera en que da sus clases, hace que todo sea más llevadero, guardo las cosas en mi mochila para poder irme a descansar, al menos no tengo trabajos pendientes, y es fin de semana, podré recuperar las horas de sueño.

–Pero si es mi prima la escapista –escucho una voz familiar, prácticamente tiro lo que tengo cargado y corro hacia él sin importarme lo que digan los demás– También te extrañé florecita.

–Deberías venir más seguido –me aparto de él– me aburro demasiado, llévame contigo –suplico–

–Sabes que no es posible, me quedaré unas semanas contigo, luego de mi fracaso matrimonial, no he tenido ni un solo día de paz, vine a relajarme –acaricia mi mejilla– así que no intentes una de las tuyas.

Eriol carga mis cosas y con un solo chasquido, hace que el gorila se acerque y se las lleve, caminamos juntos hasta el estacionamiento, con él aquí, el gorila puede irse de paseo, digamos que es mi otro carcelero, uno que tiene información privilegiada la cual se niega a compartir conmigo.

Su móvil comienza a emitir un sonido tenue, supongo que es alguna de sus chicas en turno, desde su decepción amorosa, Eriol se ha convertido en un rompecorazones, cada día se le ve con una chica diferente, ¿cómo lo sé? Super sencillo, siempre lo sube en su estado de WhatsApp.

–¿Alguna te está haciendo drama? –me asomo un poco para leer sus mensajes, es un grupo de chat, "Lobo" y "Witty" son los que están respondiendo–

–Ya no les doy mi número, son mis amigos –informa mientras teclea su respuesta–

–¿Lobo y Witty? Quiero ver que es lo que dicen…

Aprovecho su despiste para quitarle el móvil de las manos y salir corriendo, comienzo a revisar los mensajes, ¡hombres tenían que ser! Hablan sobre una apuesta, incluso aparece una foto con alguien en ropa interior, no está bien tomada y además la oscuridad no deja que se vea bien.

Al parecer sus mensajes son todos los días y a cada rato ¿qué estos hombres no trabajan? Estoy por abrir la foto de perfil de uno de ellos, cuando el móvil desaparece de mis manos, me detengo en seco y aporreo mi pie.

–No se leen los mensajes privados –se queja– Cherry, no vuelvas a hacerlo –guarda su móvil ante mi atenta mirada, yo estoy sin aliento, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que corrí para que no me alcancen–

–No dice la gran cosa, pero primito, no me digas que ahora te gustan los hombres, ¡qué es esa foto del tipo en bóxer! –me tapo la boca para darle más dramatismo a mi afirmación–

–Me la enviaron, uno de ellos perdió una apuesta y salió a correr en bóxer –se encoge de hombros–

–De acuerdo, fingiré que te creo –digo bromeando–

Me abraza y regresamos al estacionamiento, por leer los mensajes, nos alejamos demasiado, dormiré como un oso en invierno, mi móvil comienza a cobrar vida, dejo que suene, no quiero tomar ninguna llamada, hasta que el sonido de mensaje se hace presente y se vuelve más fastidioso.

**James – 15:59**

_"¿En dónde estás?_

_¡Llevo una hora en la_

_casa y tú ni tus luces!"_

**James – 16:01**

_"¿Por qué tu gorila_

_particular está aquí_

_y tú no?"_

**James – 16:02**

_"KINOMOTO!"_

A veces puede ser tan pesado, creo que se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de que Eriol llegó, pongo en silencio mi móvil, a penas llegue comprenderá por qué no le contesté, parece mi esposo, y sí he considerado a James para casarme, solo que hay un gran problema… ¡su título nobiliario! Casarme con él es amarrarme a Inglaterra de por vida. Además de que eso le beneficiaría a mi papá y no quiero hacer nada en lo que él salga beneficiado.

Yo sé que me contradigo, porque hago los planos que le corresponden a Touya, pero él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, estoy segura de que si hubiese estado en ese momento, tal vez yo no estaría aquí, aunque, también sé que él no podía hacer nada, yo era menor de edad en ese entonces, lo único que hubiese hecho era meterlo en problemas.

–No es posible que tú móvil suene más que él mío –me quejo–

–Acabo de encenderlo, recuerda la diferencia horaria –enarca una ceja– has mejorado en tú inglés.

–No me queda de otra, aquí no hay muchos que hablen japonés –bufo– ¿qué te cuentan tus amigos? –me acerco a él para leer los mensajes, lo sé, soy demasiado curiosa–

–Cosas de sus trabajos, Lobo es un arquitecto y Witty es un chef, conocerlos fue un golpe de suerte –sonríe– son muy sencillos, algo fuera de nuestro entorno.

–Algo así necesito, personas fuera de mi entorno, que me valoren por cómo soy y no por quién soy –suspiro–

–Tienes a James, por cierto ¿en dónde se ha metido? –ambos comenzamos a buscarlo–

Desde que llegamos, no ha mostrado señales de vida, al llegar a la cocina, entendemos el motivo, James está atacando toda la comida, no sé a dónde para tanta comida, no en realidad lo que no entiendo es cómo puede mantener el cuerpo que se manda.

–¿En dónde están tus modales? –me hago la indignada–

Eriol y yo comenzamos a reír, toda esta situación es realmente divertida, Sir James está con la boca embarrada y las mejillas infladas, si esto se da a conocer en la realeza, se infartaría todo el mundo.

Los días pasan, Eriol se tiene que marchar, eso es algo que me duele, me gustaría meterme en su maleta y poder pasar de esa manera, vamos que mi imaginación está a todo lo que da, moriría en el intento.

–Piénsalo Cherry, si te casas podrás regresar a donde quieres –me dice en el abrazo–

–No tengo nada que pensar, no me casaré hasta que me digas por qué debo hacerlo –me cruzo de brazos–

–No puedo, no es el momento –por los altavoces se escucha que anuncian su vuelo– nos vemos florecita.

Lo veo desaparecer por seguridad, la nostalgia se apodera de mí, no puedo evitar mis ojos comiencen a cristalizarse, tal vez sí deba de casarme, pero, apenas tengo diecinueve años ¿quién puede pensar en casarse a esta edad?

_"No sé por qué, la partida de Eriol me duele, es como otra pérdida, sé que lo podré ver, que él vendrá en cualquier momento, pero, así es como están los presos, reciben algunas visitas, y en algunas ocasiones les dejan ver la luz del sol, sigo envidiando a los pajarillos, ¿habrá alguien en este mundo que pueda creer en mí? Que me puedan querer sin obtener algo a cambio, ¿habrá alguien dispuesto a darlo todo por mí?"_

_Un año atrás… (Sakura 20 años)_

_"Tuve noticias de mi papá, sorprendentemente, quiso hablar conmigo, su noto autoritario no me pasó desapercibido, tan solo habló para felicitarme por mis calificaciones, no sé por qué se sorprende, siempre he demostrado que puedo hacerlo, intenté que me dijera en dónde están mis documentos, que quería verlo y platicar sobre arquitectura, pero no funcionó mi plan… ha fracasado como todos…"_

–Florecita, estás a unos días de cumplir veintiuno, ¿cuál será tu deseo? –cierro inmediatamente mi cuaderno, no quiero que el chismoso de James se adentre demasiado en mis pensamientos–

–Si te lo digo, no se cumplirá.

Estoy a dos meses de que acabe el curso, tengo todo planeado, solo espero que todo salga como deseo, miro sonriendo a James, no me gusta no poder compartirle mis planes, pero él se interpondría, en dos meses yo me iré a Tomoeda, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

_Mi llegada a Tomoeda…_

No puedo creer la suerte que tuve de haber llegado, al fin estoy en donde debería de estar, camino por el largo pasillo para salir de migración, de algo sirvieron los papeles falsos, sudé frío cuando me interrogaban, al menos ya logré pasar, debo de agradecerle a Kaito.

–Sakura –escucho su voz, me voy hasta él, es el único que sabe de mi llegada, pienso sorprender a mi papá, haga lo que haga, no podrá hacer que regrese–

–Hola Kaito, muchas gracias –él toma mis maletas y comenzamos a avanzar– no sé cómo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

–Ya buscaré la manera, no te preocupes por eso, Sakura Kinomoto…

Tal vez sean solo imaginaciones mías, el tono en el que dijo eso Kaito, hizo que la piel se me erizara, ¿eso es normal? Han de ser los nervios de cuando se entere mi papá que estoy de regreso…

**-Alooooooo, los quise sorprender, el capítulo está recién acabado... Espero que esta versión les guste y comprendan a Sakura a cerca de todas las veces que volvió loco a Shaoran. **

**Ya apareció Kaito y sus intrigas ¬¬ ¿de qué manera le pagará el favor Sakura? **

**Espero sus comentarios :D un beso cerecitos y mil gracias por continuar leyendo lo que escribo.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El día no es muy bueno, desde que llegué no ha parado de llover, un gran diluvio ha caído ¿será un presagio? Espero que no. Kaito me acompañó hasta la constructora, he llegado con el firme propósito de hacerle frente a mi papá y es lo que tengo que hacer.

–Gracias por todo –no sé por qué, pero no me dan ganas ni de tomarle la mano, sin embargo, desecho cualquier duda, él me ha ayudado mucho, me acerco a él y beso su mejilla–

–De nada, pronto sabrás de mí –la sonrisa que me dedica me eriza la piel–

Deben de ser imaginaciones mías, respiro hondo, ante mí tengo la gran constructora Kinomoto, repaso en mi mente lo que le quiero decirle a mi papá apenas lo vea mientras arrastro mi pequeña maleta, hasta que choco con alguien.

–Lo lamento –alzo la mirada, el chico me mira de una manera extraña–

–¿Eres un ángel? –balbucea–

–No, soy Sakura Kinomoto –me presento y la mirada perdida pasa a una mirada de asombro–

–Señorita Kinomoto, lo siento mucho, espero no tome a mal mi comentario –dice de manera atropellada–

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada –sonrío– ¿podrías decirme en dónde está mi papá? Quiero darle una sorpresa –susurro esto último–

–El señor Kinomoto salió, me llamo Hiro Minami, por cierto –extiende su mano, dudo un instante, hasta que la tomo–

–Mucho gusto, iré a esperarlo a su oficina.

Camino con paso decidido, ¿habré hecho bien en venir? Siento una opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, respiro hondo, es una manera sencilla pero efectiva que ayuda a tranquilizarme.

_"Ya estás aquí, no te acobardes ahora" me reprendo mentalmente._

Veo un rayo atravesar el cielo seguido de un ruido estruendoso, desde que llegué no ha parado de llover, trato de tranquilizar mis nervios, una joven de cabello negro, se pone enfrente de mí, impidiendo que continúe avanzando.

–Alto allí, no puedes seguir avanzando –enarco una ceja, ni siquiera sé quién es–

–¿Por qué no? Vengo a ver a mi papá, ¿quién me lo va a impedir? –respondo altanera–

–¿Tú papá? Tal vez te equivocaste de edificio, mejor vete por donde llegaste antes de que llame a seguridad –es más que obvio que aquí nadie me conoce, y cómo van a saber que sigo existiendo si estuve fuera mucho tiempo–

–Monstruo, ¿qué haces aquí? –escucho una voz familiar–

Tal y como lo hago cuando veo a Eriol, corro a abrazar a mi hermano, no me importa la manera en la que me haya llamado, lo he extrañado demasiado, un nudo se me comienza a formar por la garganta.

–Tenía que volver, quiero estar aquí –digo con los ojos cristalizados, a pesar de las llamadas no es lo mismo a verlo–

–Es mejor que te regreses a Inglaterra, no debiste volver, ¿te ha visto papá? –niego con la cabeza– bien, entonces, te acompaño al aeropuerto, no te debe de ver –me toma del brazo y comienza a jalarme– Nakuru, ni una palabra de esto a mi padre –le informa a la que no me dejaba pasar–

–Touya, ¡basta! ¡No me iré! –trato con todas mis fuerzas soltarme, no entiendo por qué no me quieren aquí–

No me escucha, prácticamente me arrastra con él hasta llegar a los elevadores, ni siquiera me dice nada, las puertas del elevador se abren y ante mí está mi papá, trago saliva, ¿qué era lo que tengo que decirle? Mi cerebro se ha bloqueado.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –me quedo como estatua, veo a Touya, quiero ganar algo de valor, pero no lo consigo– Te estoy hablando –siento que tira de mi brazo, lo miro, el pánico está creciendo en mí, abro la boca, pero no emito palabra alguna–

–Quiero quedarme, ocupar el lugar que me corresponde –reúno el valor necesario para enfrentarlo– Touya no es arquitecto, no sabe nada de este medio si ha salido adelante es porque lo he ayudado y jamás me lo has agradecido –de repente mi pánico se convierte en rabia, toda la que he estado acumulando en todos estos años–

–Tú no tienes ningún lugar aquí, no te equivoques, para mi no existes –me mira con desaprobación, eso no hace más que enojarme más, ¡cómo puede decirme eso! ¡Soy su hija! Mis lágrimas traidoras amenazan con salir, no puedo con esto– no sé cómo llegaste aquí, lo que sí sé, es que quiero que te vayas por donde viniste, no eres indispensable.

–¡Sí lo soy! No me pienso regresar, ¡yo aquí me quedo! –grito histérica–

–No me hagas perder la paciencia, te regresas a Inglaterra, no está a discusión Sakura, no te necesito aquí, solo me estorbas –espeta, una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, el pánico se adueña de mí, respiro hondo, no puedo tener una crisis de pánico enfrente de él–

–No me regresaré, aunque no te guste.

Me seco la lágrima y salgo corriendo de la oficina, llevaba tiempo sin tener mis ataques de pánico, en Inglaterra solo se me presentaban cuando me quedaba sola en las construcciones, la psicóloga me ayudó con algunos ejercicios que me tranquilizan, sin embargo, no siempre funcionan.

¿A caso no se da cuenta del daño que me hacen sus palabras? No creí nunca sentir tanto odio hacia mi papá, salgo de la constructora, detengo el primer taxi que pasa, no sé a dónde me dirijo, solo quiero estar lejos de ahí y pensar, mi bolso se me cae, me inclino a recogerlo, algo llama mi atención, una carpeta azul, tal vez encuentre los datos para entregarla, al inicio aparece "Proyecto de construcción por Xiao Lang" no es un nombre japonés, paso hoja por hoja y me sombra lo que veo, tiene uno que otro detalle que mejorar, pero es realmente bueno, tampoco es que yo sea experta, apenas aprendo.

–Señorita, ¿hacia dónde la llevo? –la voz del conductor me sobresalta, guardo la carpeta en mi bolso y le digo la dirección de casa de mi abuelo, solo espero que esté en Tomoeda–

Al llegar, pago el viaje y bajo del taxi, la lluvia es un poco más fina. Ahora entiendo el dolor que sentía en el pecho, prácticamente para mi papá no existo, mi vista comienza a nublarse, presiono insistentemente el timbre, pero nadie abre, creo que llegué en mal momento.

Nada de esto está saliendo como lo había planeado, camino sin rumbo, esto no me puede estar pasando, por eso está lloviendo, es el presagio de que todo me saldría mal, al darme cuenta, veo el edificio que cambió mi vida, o más bien los restos de él, pánico, siento pánico, ¿en qué momento llegué aquí? Mi cabeza reproduce una y otra vez lo que ocurrió hace años.

Me obligo a avanzar, no me puedo quedar aquí, no me hace bien, no me gustan las construcciones, mucho menos las que no están terminadas, las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo, corren por mis mejillas, ya no puedo más.

–Quieres ser arquitecta y ni siquiera puedes estar en una construcción –escucho la voz de mi papá detrás de mí– eso confirma que no estás hecha para esto, tú no sirves para la arquitectura, regrésate por donde llegaste.

–Esto no quiere decir nada, puedo manejar el pánico que siento –respiro hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme, lo cierto es que no puedo controlar todo el pánico, menos estando en construcciones–

–¿Te quieres quedar? –me mira inquisitivo, únicamente asiento– Entonces te quedarás, eso sí, tendrás que hacer TODO lo que yo te diga –la mirada que me lanza es la más fría que le he visto, ninguna pizca de afecto– ve a esta constructora, te tienen que entregar unas carpetas de proyectos que me presentaron –me pasa un papel con la dirección– procura que no se mojen.

Vuelvo a asentir, mi capacidad de habla se ha ido de paseo, lo vea alejarse, miro el papel que me dio con la dirección, tal vez si hago lo que pida vuelva a sentir algo de afecto hacia a mí, aunque sigo sin entender por qué no me soporta, no he hecho nada.

La lluvia mengua un poco, logro llegar a la dirección, es una constructora, es un pequeño edificio en comparación con el de papá, entro y mis ojos se fijan en dos personas, una chica de cabello corto y ondulado, y un chico, de cabello castaño oscuro, se ve decaído ¿qué le habrá pasado? Él se retira, así que me acerco a la chica.

–Hola, vengo de parte de Fujitaka Kinomoto –comienzo a decir–

–Ah sí, aquí están los proyectos –me entrega un total de nueve carpetas– ¿quieres que te pida un taxi?

–No, no es necesario, puedo irme caminando, parece que ha dejado de llover –miro hacia la puerta– hasta luego.

Hojeo un poco las carpetas, son proyectos como el de la carpeta azul, tal vez pueda hacerla pasar con estas, no sé para qué las quieren, voy caminando y guardando las carpetas, hasta que choco con alguien, el impacto me duele, me ha golpeado la nariz.

–Sakura, que agradable sorpresa –alzo la vista y veo a Kaito, jamás pensé topármelo tan pronto–

–Hola Kaito, lo siento, venía distraída –termino por acomodar las carpetas en mi bolso–

–¿Qué traes ahí? –está mirando con recelo las carpetas–

–Proyectos de construcción, me mandaron por ellos –no sé por qué le estoy explicando–

–Así que ya arreglaste las cosas con tu padre, eso es bueno, ahora me podrás pagar el favor que te hice con los papeles –una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro– quiero obtener el trabajo en la constructora Kinomoto, y tú me ayudarás.

–No puedo ayudarte, yo no tomo las decisiones, lo siento Kaito –sigo avanzando, hasta que siento que me sujetan del brazo– ¿qué te pasa?

–Me vas a ayudar o te pesará, no te olvides que gracias a mí saliste de Inglaterra –espeta–

Lo miro aterrada, de eso trataba todo, me equivoqué al decirle quién soy, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Un chico con cabello gris aparece por la puerta y le doy las gracias, ya que eso hace que Kaito me deje de sujetar y aprovecho para irme.

No puedo hacer lo que me pide, es verdad que por él llegué a Japón, ¿y eso qué? No por eso le conseguiré trabajo, ahora entiendo por qué tanta amabilidad, él si logró conectar mi apellido con el de mi padre, a pesar de estar viviendo en Inglaterra, debo dejar de confiar en las personas, esto me confirma que todos se acercan a mí por lo que puedo llegar a valer al ser hija del gran Fujitaka Kinomoto.

La lluvia hace acto de aparición, llego hasta un pequeño restaurante, hay varias personas refugiadas ahí, así que no creo que importe que yo entre, miro hacia todos lados, hasta que en una mesa lo distingo, es el chico de la constructora de la que me quité, y está con Eriol, me armo de valor y me acerco, yo sé que a él no le agradará verme, así como no le agradó a mi hermano.

–Eriol, que alegría ver a alguien conocido por aquí –puedo ver enojo en su mirada, supongo que James ya se debió de haber dado cuenta que no estoy en Inglaterra y ya le informó–

–¿Qué haces perdida por aquí? –puede que haya sonado a burla, más su mirada de enojo sigue presente, es la primera vez que me mira así–

–Hoy me tocó hacerla de mandadera –suspiro, necesito que nuestra situación se relaje- nunca pensé encontrarte en un lugar como este –miro a mi alrededor, no están malo, es como a los lugares a los que iba con James a comer comida chatarra, solo que se ve que aquí no sirven comida chatarra, el menú es muy bueno–

–Es un lugar muy bueno para comer, y sabes que me gusta comer lo mejor –su expresión va cambiando–

–Como digas, fue un gusto verte, iré a ver si ya puedo emprender mi huida.

Salgo sin importar que la lluvia sigue cayendo, no quiero que Eriol me reprenda en aquel lugar, además, debo de llevar estas carpetas al gran Fujitaka Kinomoto, voy caminando debajo de los pequeños techos, para así evitar mojarme o bien, mojarme lo menos posible.

Cuando por fin entro a la constructora, de nuevo me vuelvo a topar con Hiro, su mirada embelesada hace acto de presencia, ¿qué es lo que le pasará?

–Debiste agarrar una sombrilla, estás muy mojada –lo veo quitarse su chaqueta y colocármela–

–No creí que volviera a llover –le agradezco el gesto– enseguida te devuelvo tu chaqueta.

Me acerco a la recepción, allí se quedó mi maleta, y sí ahí está, con la atenta mirada de la recepcionista me voy al baño, necesito cambiarme antes de ir a entregar las carpetas, me desato la coleta un instante, mi cabello ondulado y largo se hace presente, recuerdo la promesa que le hice a mamá, sacudo mi cabeza, no me puedo poner nostálgica, no aquí, me cambio rápidamente la ropa, reviso que las carpetas estén secas e intactas y me voy rumbo a la oficina de mi papá.

–Señorita Kinomoto, su padre está ocupado en este momento –dice la recepcionista impidiéndome el paso–

–Debo entregarle estas carpetas, y no me llames así, me llamo Sakura –suspiro– iré con mi hermano, avísame cuando se desocupe… a… mmm… ¿cómo te llamas? –recuerdo que Touya mencionó su nombre, más no recuerdo cuál es–

–Nakuru Akizuki.

Asiento y me voy a la oficina de mi hermano, al entrar, su mirada reprobatoria está de nuevo, ¡por qué no me quieren aquí! Al menos mi papá ha cedido, claro que debo hacer lo que el diga.

–No debiste volver, estabas mejor en Inglaterra –dice molesto–

–¿Mejor según quién? Estaba lejos de mi familia, me tenían peor que una prisión, mis papeles los tienen guardado, no me merezco una vida así –me cruzo de brazos–

–Y tampoco te mereces lo que vivirás aquí, cerezo, te aseguro que desearás haberte quedado en Inglaterra…

No sigue hablando, el gran Fujitaka Kinomoto entra sin avisar, nos mira ambos, sin embargo, su mirada gélida se fija solo en mí, no lo soporto, desvío la mirada, no la puedo mantener.

–Sakura, nos vamos –dice sin más–

–Puede quedarse conmigo, en mi departamento –comenta Touya, no sabía que ya no vivía con papá–

–No, Sakura se va conmigo –espeta– vámonos.

Ni siquiera rechisto, se supone que debo de hacerle caso, por lo que voy con él, ¿en qué me metí? Recuerdo que tengo las carpetas en mis manos, así que en un movimiento se las paso, sin embargo, ni las toma, señala a Nakuru y ella llega corriendo hasta a mí, le entrego las diez carpetas, y no es que haya contado mal, viene incluida la carpeta azul que me encontré en el taxi.

Muero de sueño, el cambio de zona horaria está haciendo efecto en mí, no he descansado, ni siquiera lo hice en avión, en primera porque había turbulencias y en segunda, porque iba repasando lo que le diría a mi papá.

Me indica que suba al auto y lo hago, en todo el camino no se toma la molestia en dirigirme la palabra, llegamos a la casa, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo de color amarillo y los jardines conservan su color.

–Bien Sakura, ya que te quedarás, déjame decirte que nada cambia, te quiero ver lo menos posible por la constructora, no tienes nada que hacer ahí –es que su mirada no puede cambiar, insisto, soy su hija– y recuerda siempre acatar mis órdenes, tengo planeado algo muy bueno contigo, algo que nos beneficiará a ambos –por el tono en que lo dice, dudo que yo salga beneficiada, más no lo interrumpo, me duele que me trate así– Por cierto, espero que no estés tan cansada, porque tendrás que arreglar tu habitación, como comprenderás, no esperaba visitas.

Camina hasta las escaleras, se gira y me mira, así que opto por seguirlo, la casa no es tan grande como la de Eriol, pero tiene un muy buen tamaño, nos acercamos a la que alguna vez fue mi habitación, al abrirla, veo que tiene cajas, la cama ni siquiera está, ni siquiera mis cuadros o mis fotos, nada, no hay nada.

–Diviértete…

Dice antes de irse, entro a la bodega, porque no la puedo llamar habitación, cierro tras de mí la puerta y me veo rodeada por las cajas, esto no puede ser real, ¿por qué ese odio hacia a mí? Fue un accidente, yo igual sufrí tras a pérdida de mamá, y tal parece, también estoy sin un papá, porque para él no existo.

_"Tú quisiste venir, ahora no te quejes"_ me reprendo, trato de contener las lágrimas, hoy solo me la he pasado llorando y es que comienzo a creer en las palabras de Touya, tal vez no debí de volver.

_"Mi llegada no ha sido como la imaginé, ni siquiera mi amistad con Kaito era real, prácticamente me usó, no he aprendido que no debo de confiar en las personas, solo me decepcionan, salí de una prisión para entrar a una nueva, solo que esta, es más asemejada a mi casa, aquí tengo mis recuerdos, los trece años que viví con mamá antes de que falleciera, ojalá existiera una máquina del tiempo para poder verla una vez más, la extraño tanto…"_

Ya no puedo retener las lágrimas, unas cuantas caen en mi cuaderno, las limpio con enojo, enojo conmigo misma, por mi terquedad estoy como estoy, comienzo a remover las cajas, no tengo idea de a dónde llevarlas, las voy juntado en un lado de la pared, todo está empolvado, al paso que voy, no creo poder dormir pronto.

A las doce de la noche, por fin logro dejar decente la habitación, aún me hace falta una cama, ¿a dónde la pudo haber mandado? No hay nadie a quién pueda preguntarle, creo que me tocará dormir en el suelo, busco entre cada habitación, al parecer, todas sirven de bodega.

–Señorita Kinomoto, jamás creí que volvería –veo a Kiyoko, ella ha estado trabajando en la casa desde que tengo memoria, tampoco creí que seguiría aquí–

–Kiyoko… –la abrazo fuerte–

–Mi niña, es tarde, deberías de estar durmiendo –pasa sus manos por mis mejillas, es lo más cercano a una madre–

–No encuentro la cama, todas las habitaciones tienen cajas –explico–

–Le pediré a Jun que te infle un colchón, mañana acondicionamos tú habitación, debes descansar.

A pesar de la hora, Kiyoko despierta a Jun, a él si no lo conozco, hasta que me explica que se encarga de los jardines y de mantenimiento de los electrodomésticos de la casa, además de que a veces hace de chofer, según me cuenta, son los únicos dos que trabajan en la casa.

Los días van pasando, ya llevo una semana en Tomoeda, una semana de lo más aburrida, le avisé a James que estoy bien y que no se preocupara, Eriol no se ha tomado la molestia de llamarme o dar señales de vida, estoy segura que lo he decepcionado.

Todo el día me la paso metida en la casa, salgo una que otra vez a patinar, trato de seguir las órdenes del gran señor Kinomoto, Kiyoko me enseña algunos platillos super sencillos para cocinar y Jun me enseña cómo debo tratar las plantas, al menos hacen que no me sienta sola.

Son las cinco, cuando decido salir a caminar, sin quererlo, llego a aquel restaurant en donde vi a Eriol, con suerte, esté aquí, me fijo por las ventanas, hasta que por fin lo veo, algo le dice a sus acompañantes para luego salir.

–Te creí en Inglaterra, ¿por qué sigues aquí? –dice serio–

–Vine a que me des apoyo, no a que me reprendas, bastante he tenido con mi llegada –hago una mueca– tenías razón, no debí de venir –suspiro– mi papá me odia.

–No digas eso cherry, ya le conté al abuelo que estás aquí, tal vez el convenza a mi tío para que te vayas con él –me informa–

–Eso espero, no puedo creer lo que te voy a decir, pero no me gusta estar en esa casa, toda habitación es una bodega, me dio mucho trabajo dormir el primer día.

–Necesito volver con mis amigos, por favor, ándate con cuidado, Touya sospecha que mi tío trama algo, no quiero que te pase nada florecita –acaricia mi mejilla–

Luego de una corta plática, sigo avanzando, veo algunas tiendas y lugares pintorescos, tomo algunas fotos y se las envío a James, si mis cálculos no están mal, debe de ser casi medio día en Inglaterra, lo compruebo con el reloj mundial del móvil, y sí, estoy en lo correcto.

–A ti te quería encontrar –siento de repente que me jalan del brazo, ante mí está un Kaito furioso– te dije la manera de pagármelas, y no solo no me conseguiste ese trabajo, sino que se lo dieron a mi detestable competencia –espeta–

–Te dije que no podía hacer nada, Kaito, me lastimas –trato de todas las maneras posibles en librarme de su agarre– ¡Auch! ¡Kaito! –grito–

–Esto es poco, en comparación con lo que te mereces –me vuelve a jalar, estoy segura que me dejará un moretón–

Comienza a jalarme más del brazo, el miedo, pánico y todo lo negativo se comienza a apoderar de mí, ¿en qué momento confié en él? Grito lo más que puedo, hasta para eso no tengo suerte, justamente ahora no pasa nadie.

–¡Suéltala!

Escuchar eso fue como un aire refrescante, no estoy sola, con un solo movimiento aparta a Kaito de mí y me pone detrás de él, Kaito, trata de lanzarle un golpe, pero mi héroe logra esquivarlo y le propina un golpe en la quijada

–¡Aprende a tratar a las mujeres!

–¡Tú no te metas! ¡Ella es mí problema! –espeta Kaito, trata de golpearlo, pero falla estrepitosamente–

–Pierdes el tiempo, ni podrás tocarme ni la tocarás a ella… así que lárgate de aquí.

Kaito elige irse, estoy temblando, no sé que hubiese pasado si él no llegaba a rescatarme, sin duda alguna le debo mucho, se gira hacia a mí, ya lo he visto antes.

–Gracias por ayudarme, no sé que hubiese pasado. –él se me queda mirando más de la cuenta, es incómodo, pestañeo varias veces–

–De nada, deberías tener cuidado con las personas que te juntas.

–Eso me han dicho –hago un mohín, James suele decirlo muy a menudo– yo te he visto antes, pero no te ubico bien –comento como si nada–

–Nos vimos la semana pasada, en aquel restaurante –lo señala– saludaste a Eriol.

–Es verdad, el día del diluvio… bueno, muchas gracias por tú ayuda, creo que debo irme. –que me haya ayudado, no quita que sea un completo extraño, aunque, si ha estado con Eriol, tal vez sea uno con los que siempre se mensajea, Witty o Lobo, o pude que no–

–Mínimo, ¿podría saber tú nombre? –lo miro un instante, me salvó de Kaito y Kaito me salvó de mi encierro, dije que no volvería a confiar en las personas–

–Nadeshiko… adiós –miento descaradamente, de todos modos, no creo verlo, le sonrío a medias antes de comenzar a avanzar–

–¡Me llamo Shaoran! –Lo escucho gritar–

Al menos sé cómo se llama el valiente que me salvó de Kaito, con esta es la tercera vez que lo veo, ¿será coincidencia o destino?

**-Y LA HISTORIA COMIENZA A CRUZARSE ¿CÓMO VAMOS? QUE CRUEL ES FUJITAKA CON SAKURA ¿NO CREEN? ¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO EL CAPÍTULO? RECIÉN SALIDO xD**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. UN BESO. :D**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ya no aguanto más sin hacer nada, el abuelo no ha logrado convencer a papá para que me pueda ir con él a Kyoto, son casi las diez de la mañana, tomo un pequeño bolso y me voy hacia la constructora, lo convenceré para que me ponga a hacer algo, soy buena elaborando planos, le debo de servir, aunque no he terminado la universidad, además faltan dos meses para que inicie el curso.

Al llegar al edificio, mi móvil comienza a sonar, a pesar de ser pequeño, no me deja sacarlo, ando sin ver hacia dónde voy, hasta que impacto con alguien y sé que es con alguien porque de haber sido con algo el impacto hubiese sido más doloroso.

–¡Por qué no te fijas! –ya sé que yo me tengo la culpa, ¿y eso qué? Mi lado altanero se esfuma, es Shaoran, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí? – ¿Tú? ¿Me estás siguiendo? –desde lo de Kaito, he tenido un poco de miedo cuando hablo con extraños y a pesar de saber su nombre, sigue siendo un completo extraño–

–Si, yo… y para nada, trabajo aquí ¿tú que haces aquí? –su respuesta me sorprende, supe por Touya que le dieron el trabajo a Xiao Lang, y él se presentó como Shaoran, ambos son nombres no japoneses, ¿será lo mismo? –

Veo a Nakuru aproximarse hacia nosotros, el pánico se apodera de mí, empieza a decir "señorita Sa…" y enseguida corro hacia ella y evito que siga hablando, no me conviene que lo diga, no frente a él.

–Me llamo Nadeshiko, no digas mi nombre –le susurro, Nakuru asiente y tampoco es que pueda decir algo, le tengo tapado la boca, hasta que veo que ha comprendido la suelto–

–Señorita Nadeshiko, ¿qué hace por aquí?

–Lo de siempre… ¿puedo pasar? –respondo como si nada, obviamente no sabe qué es lo de siempre, solo me ha visto en una ocasión en el edificio–

–Nakuru ¿por dónde está la sala de juntas? –interrumpe Shaoran, lo miro un instante, en la noche no se veía muy bien, ahora lo puedo detallar un poco más, sus ojos son de un color raro, parece ámbar, el traje que lleva le queda muy bien, su cabello luce desordenado, ¿lo hará a propósito?–

–En el quinto piso, y apresúrate porque se te hará tarde –la voz de Nakuru me saca de mi inspección–

–Nos vemos, Nadeshiko. –hasta su voz tiene un no se qué, que me llama la atención, si consigo venir de vez en cuando a la constructora, tal vez me tope con él–

_"¡Sakura, en qué demonios piensas! Recuerda lo que te pasó con Kaito"_ me reprendo mentalmente.

Lo miro hasta que desaparece de mi campo de visión, que injusta es la vida, aunque con él si puedo hablar, de todos modos, no sabe quién soy, paso de Nakuru, me voy a la oficina de mi papá, y que hace mucho tiempo también fue la de mi mamá, los recuerdos se arremolinan ante mí, jamás entendí por qué querían otro edificio para la constructora, mamá decía que era un sueño de papá.

La oficina tiene un sinfín de libros, la mesa para elaborar los planos, y demasiada luz natural, inspecciono todo el lugar, me acerco al portátil de mi papá, tiene muchos mails sin abrir, pero hay uno que llama mi atención.

Para: Fujitaka Kinomoto

De: Sora Shinomoto

Asunto: Sin asunto.

La curiosidad me pude más, estoy por abrirlo para leer el contenido, cuando mi papá entra a la oficina, me sobresalto al verlo, me mira alternadamente a la vez que mira el portátil, se acerca hasta a mí y cierra el portátil de un manotazo.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no te quiero en la constructora –no grita y no es necesario que lo haga, con la manera en que lo dice basta–

–Quiero trabajar, hacer algo productivo, puedo ayudar a Touya en lo que esté trabajando, no me verás para nada –prácticamente le estoy rogando–

–Touya no te necesita, para eso está Shaoran, te dije que te quedarías pero que tienes que acatar todo lo que te diga, así que largo de aquí.

Lo miro con todo el desprecio del mundo, no puedo creer que me trate de esa manera, ojalá no hubiese llegado, quería leer lo que decía ese correo, y tal vez lo haga, encontraré la manera, mando un mensaje a Eriol, necesito hablar con él, creo que lo veía mucho más cuando iba de visita a Inglaterra que ahora que estoy en Japón.

**Yo – 12:49**

_"Hola, ¿Estás ocupado?"_

Salgo desanimada de la constructora, comienzo a caminar un poco, hasta que mi móvil suena.

**Eriol – 12:51**

_"Un poco, ¿pasa algo?"_

**Yo – 12: 54**

_"No, nada, solo quería_

_hablar contigo, te extraño"_

**Eriol – 12:55**

_"Ven al bufete, aquí_

_te espero"_

Segundos después me llega la ubicación, por lo que me encamino hacia allá, al llegar, una chica muy amable me dice que espere, me siento en unos sillones y comienzo a hojear una de las revistas, mi papá sale hablando de sus logros, nada que no sepa, incluso aparece en fotografías al lado de Touya, y en ninguna de sus respuestas hace mención de mí, definitivamente para él, yo no existo.

Una de las tantas puertas del bufete se abre y veo salir a un señor demasiado entrado en edad y detrás de él, sale Eriol, ambos se estrechan la mano y el primero se va del lugar, es raro ver a mi primo en su entorno, estoy acostumbrada a que se porte como mi carcelero.

–Hola Cherry, ven, necesito revisar unos pendientes –comenta revisando su móvil, no se aparta de él–

–Si estás muy ocupado hablamos más tarde –camino para alcanzarlo, parece tener demasiada prisa–

–No es nada, quedo con mis amigos para ir a comer –me enseña los mensajes, solo uno de ellos ya ha respondido–

–Ah… Eriol, ¿conoces a una tal Sora Shinomoto? –me aplaudo mentalmente por no haberme olvidado del nombre del remitente del mail que llamó mi atención–

–¿Para qué quieres saber?

Su expresión corporal lo delata, sabe algo y tengo que hacer que me cuente, más tarde buscaré la manera de leer el mail.

–Curiosidad, escuché a papá mencionarla en una conversación –miro los tantos libros que tiene en su oficina, todo perfectamente ordenado–

–Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso, déjalo ahí –se sienta en su lugar y lo veo jugar con las carpetas, se ha puesto nervioso, pero ¿por qué? –

–No sé de qué hablas, te digo que es un nombre que escuché –le resto importancia– en fin… ¿te puedo ayudar? No tengo nada que hacer.

Hojeo uno de los libros, simulando un interés que no tengo, para mí, las leyes son demasiado aburridas, demasiados artículos, incisos y mucho texto para aprender, no menosprecio la carrera, es solo que no está hecha para mí, además de que soy especialista en quebrantar toda clase de reglas.

Lo dejo de interrogar, Eriol es duro de tratar, sabe guardar muy bien los secretos, aún sigo sin saber por qué no me quieren en Tomoeda y por qué la insistencia en que me case, llegué con el firme propósito de quedarme, sea cual sea las consecuencias, necesito respuestas.

Después de revisar infinidad de carpetas con casos y clasificarlos por nivel de importancia, compruebo que esto de las leyes no son para mí, aunque es entretenido ver a Eriol en su ambiente, la secretaria entra en varias ocasiones a recordarle citas que tiene por confirmar, reuniones y un sinfín de trabajo.

–Cherry, vamos… me están esperando y muero de hambre –lo veo acomodarse la chaqueta, se ve impresionante con su traje a medida en color azul, resaltan sus ojos–

–¿Witty y Lobo? Se ven agradables –lo sigo hasta la salida, caminamos lentamente por las calles, hoy el clima ha dado tregua, luego de varios días de lluvia–

–Lo son, nos aprendimos a complementar –responde– Yamazaki y Shaoran son únicos, me han aprendido aguantar, incluso encontré rival en el esgrima –pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, adoro que haga eso, me siento protegida– te los puedo presentar.

Me aparto bruscamente de su abrazo, dijo hace un momento Shaoran y ya lo he visto con él, no me conviene para nada que me presente, o sabrá quién soy y eso no quiero que pase.

–En realidad, acabo de recordar que debo de hacer algo, tal vez la próxima vez –llegamos a la entrada del restaurante, lo abrazo y me despido de él– hablamos más tarde.

–De acuerdo, iré por ti a sacarte de tú encierro.

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho, soy una tonta, tal vez le debí de contar a Eriol mi pequeña mentira y así conocer a Shaoran o tal vez hice bien en no decir nada, de todos modos, me reprendería por lo que hago, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, los problemas llegan a mí sin buscarlos, soy un imán para meterme en problemas y lo peor del caso, es que después no sé cómo salir de ellos, aunque, haberle mentido sobre mi nombre no es un problema, es una medida de protección.

Camino lo suficiente hasta que el hambre puede más conmigo, regreso a casa o más bien a mi prisión, además, debo investigar quién es Sora Shinomoto y por qué le manda mails a mi papá.

–Lo siento, eres Sakura Kinomoto ¿cierto? –veo a una chica de mi edad, con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules–

–¿Te conozco? –me aparto un poco de ella, no la he visto ninguna vez en mi vida y menos como para que sepa mi nombre–

–Me llamo Akiho Shinomoto, estudio periodismo –se presenta– nos han dejado de tarea revisar noticias de accidentes del pasado, y he dado con el de la señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto –me explica, la sigo mirando en espera de algo más, no entiendo para qué se acercó a mí– ¿Te incomodé? Lo siento, es que cuando veo algo interesante me gusta saber más, me apasiona demasiado mi trabajo, con suerte logre concertar una cita con el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto.

No sé por qué, su sonrisa es la más falsa que he visto en mi vida, además de que no me estoy creyendo nada de lo que me está diciendo.

–¿Dijiste que te apellidas Shinomoto? –la vuelvo a inspeccionar–

–Así es, no suelo ser así, pero en verdad quisiera platicar con alguien de la familia afectada tras el derrumbe del edificio, es increíble que siendo dos arquitectos famosos, hayan pasado por alto la calidad del material que utilizaron –comenta bajando la mirada–

–¿De qué estás hablando? –ahora sí tiene todo mi interés–

–¿No sabías? Se hizo una inspección para saber el origen del derrumbe y llegaron a la conclusión de que el material utilizado era de baja calidad –me enseña una noticia de hace años–

Prácticamente se la arrebato de las manos, mientras leo lo que dice, mi corazón está por salir de mi corazón.

_"Según el peritaje, se encontraron varias irregularidades en la construcción, no solo en la infraestructura, sino también en el material que se estuvo utilizando, ante esto Fujitaka Kinomoto no ha querido rendir declaración alguna"_

Es lo último que aparece en la nota, miro a la extraña que me acaba de dar esta información, no sé si agradecerle, le devuelvo el periódico y me voy de ahí, tengo mucho que procesar.

El accidente no fue un accidente, mi papá lo planeó, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? Siempre demostró amor y devoción para mi mamá, eran perfectos, a mí llegan recuerdos del día del accidente, estaba contenta con ir con mamá a ese edificio, sería en donde harían crecer más la constructora, tendría nuevos colaboradores y poco a poco se irían expandiendo.

Me ha estado culpando de algo de lo que no soy culpable, él es el único culpable, él se tiene la culpa de todo, llego a casa con un remolino de recuerdos en la cabeza, y allí sentado está él, con su periódico, cómo le hará con su consciencia.

–Me voy con mi abuelo –informo antes de irme a la habitación por mis cosas–

No espero una respuesta, no importa lo que diga, me marcho, cometí un grave error al venir, hubiese sido mejor no estar enterada de nada, de vivir en completa ignorancia, pero no, quise venir y no me gusta nada con lo que me estoy encontrando.

–No te mandas sola, te quedarás aquí hasta que a mí se me de la gana –escucho detrás de mí–

–¿Para qué? ¿Para que me mandes a una construcción con material de dudosa procedencia y pierda la vida? –espeto con todo el enojo del mundo, no lo puedo retener más–

–¿De qué estás hablando? –su expresión cambia, no se ve enojado, se ve sorprendido, aunque vamos, es un mentiroso, sabe actuar muy bien–

–Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, me has echado la culpa de la muerte de mamá, cuando el único que tiene la culpa aquí eres ¡tú! –grito furiosa– Por eso me querías lejos, para que no me entere de nada, pues ya lo sé, sé que el material que se estuvo utilizando no era de buena calidad.

–Sakura, estás muy equivocada, no sé de dónde has sacado eso –intenta acercarse a mí, después de mucho tiempo ahora sí se quiere acercar a mí–

–Tú no me quieres en tú vida, ¡pues bien! Porque yo tampoco te quiero en la mía, me largo de aquí, me regreso a Inglaterra, no tengo nada aquí que me ate –meto la poca ropa que tengo en la maleta, será lo mejor, de eso estoy segura–

–Tú no te irás a ningún lado… dijiste que querías volver, pues aquí estás, y si tengo que encerrarte lo haré, no arruinarás mis planes –me mira furioso, trato de mantenerle la mirada, me es imposible, ya no sé qué sentir no qué creer– ¡Kiyoko! –lo escucho gritar–

Ella aparece por la puerta, papá le exige las llaves de la casa, si cree que encerrándome no lograré irme, está demasiado equivocado, me he escapado de lugares con más vigilancia que esta casa, no supondrá ningún problema.

–Sakura no puede salir a ninguna parte, procura acatar mis órdenes o estarás despedida –miro mi vía de escape, ambos están junto a la puerta, lo puedo empujar e irme, sopeso mis opciones–

–¿Por qué no puede salir? No creo que esa sea la manera de tratar a tú hija –escucho la voz de Eriol–

–No te metas, ¡Sakura no sale y punto!

–Sakura es mayor de edad, no la puedes retener, ¿acaso quieres una demanda? –las palabras de Eriol hacen que papá quede pálido– Cherry, vamos, hoy te quedas en mi casa.

Corro hacia Eriol, no quiero quedarme ni un minuto más en esa casa, tengo miedo de lo que ahora me pueda hacer mi propio papá, ¿y si el accidente era para matarnos a ambas? Tal vez por eso esté así conmigo, porque también debí de morir en aquel derrumbe.

–Quiero practicar esgrima –comento en el camino–

Necesito descargar todo lo que estoy sintiendo, ¿en qué momento mi vida se convirtió en un drama? Mientras chocamos los sables, le cuento a Eriol de lo que me he enterado y el motivo por el cual estaba discutiendo con mi papá, Eriol logra esquivar cada que intento tocarlo con el sable, es mejor que yo en esto.

–Touché –grita Eriol tras tocarme–

Tiro el sable, estoy agotada emocionalmente, hoy ha sido un día pesado, lo único que deseo es quedarme dormida y que al despertar, todo esto quede como una pesadilla.

_"¿Cómo debo tomar la reacción de papá? ¿Debería de confiar en una completa desconocida? No sé qué hacer, el miedo que ha empezado a surgir en mí es más grande que el odio que le pudiese tener a mi propio padre, tengo miedo de que haga algo en contra mía, se supone que los papás son los héroes de toda hija, que los vemos como una figura de protección, en mi caso, lo veo como un ser extraño del cual me debo de proteger, que puede hacerme daño en cualquier momento, así como quizá se lo hizo a mamá"_

Los días pasan, regreso a casa de papá, me he propuesto investigar un poco más y estoy segura que en la casa ha de tener algo que me ayude a esclarecer la situación, ya no me impide ir a la constructora, simplemente, algo se trama, Touya me ha dicho que lo ha visto sospechoso últimamente, más no dice nada, es muy reservado con sus asuntos.

Hace dos meses que llegué, dos meses de un completo infierno, ahora no solo tengo pánico a las construcciones, también siento pánico cuando me quedo a solas con mi papá, trato de evitar esas situaciones y hasta el momento lo he logrado, siempre tengo a alguien con quien estar en esos momentos y espero continuar así.

Entré a la universidad, me han puesto algunos proyectos para hacer, debido a que las materias que llevaba en Inglaterra no respaldan las que se ven aquí, es todo muy complicado, más me esfuerzo en sacar todo adelante, he tenido que decirle a Touya que no podré ayudarlo por un tiempo, al menos mientras me pongo al corriente.

–¿Estás ocupado? –pregunto tras entrar a la oficina de Touya, tiene el ceño fruncido mientras ve uno de los planos–

–No entiendo esto, ¿me puedes ayudar? –me acerco hasta él y veo lo que trata de entender–

–¿Quién lo hizo? Tampoco lo puedo entender –agarro el plano y le doy la vuelta–

–Es mi intento de plano, traté de copiar lo que has hecho, no sirvo para esto –se deja caer en la silla–

–Pide ayuda, alguien aquí te puede apoyar, me gustaría hacerlo, pero tengo demasiado que hacer, debo entrega un proyecto importante y con eso decidirán si podré entrar en el último año de la carrera o si estaré atrasada –dejo los ojos en blanco, me molesta que ahora me estén poniendo trabas–

–Tienes razón, espérame aquí.

Lo veo salir, mientras miro los planos, es toda una mezcla de líneas que no tienen sentido, definitivamente, Touya no está hecho para la arquitectura y es demasiado lo que papá le da para hacer, teniendo en cuenta que sabe que Touya estudia la especialidad al mismo tiempo que trabaja aquí.

–¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy? –dejo el plano a un lado y me siento en el escritorio–

–¿Me estás corriendo? –juego con los lápices que tiene, todos intactos– debo terminar el proyecto, pero lo haré en la noche, últimamente no logro conciliar el sueño.

Unos toques en la puerta hacen que deje de hablar, Touya deja que pase y veo frente a mí a Shaoran, no esperaba topármelo, en estos dos meses, he logrado escabullirme, algo se me debe de ocurrir.

–Li, ella es… –no dejo que Touya termine, tiro los lápices que tengo en mi mano fingiendo un poco de torpeza– ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado?

Aprovechando el descuido de Touya y que él se pone a recoger los lápices que he tirado, me levanto del escritorio de un salto.

–Ya nos conocemos… te veo más tarde Touya –solo espero que con esto dé por finalizada las presentaciones, de lo contrario, estaré en evidencia–

Salgo lo más natural posible de la oficina de Touya, ¿por qué me lo tuve que topar? Tal vez luego descubra si Touya siguió hablando o no.

–Señorita Kinomoto, ¿busca a su papá? –veo a Hiro aparecerse, de nuevo tiene una mirada extraña, ¿estará enfermo? –

–No me digas así, me llamo Sakura, y no, no busco a mi papá –"ni siquiera lo quiero ver" pienso para mí– ¿Ahora eres de limpieza? –tiene en sus manos un cesto de basura–

–No, estoy ayudando a Shaoran, solo que tiene todo hecho un caos en la oficina, no puedo trabajar así –no lo conozco mucho, pero comienza a agradarme–

–Te ayudo.

Lo acompaño a la oficina, conocer el territorio de Shaoran es asombroso, y lo digo por todo el reguero que tiene, lápices de todos los colores tirados, algunas reglas, planos, y de todo, no conoce el significado del orden. Me acerco al plano que está extendido, lo observo un momento, hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran.

–¿Crees que se moleste si le dejo algunas notas? –pregunto a Hiro–

–No, Shaoran es muy accesible, ¿Eres arquitecta? –tomo uno de los post-its de colores que tiene en el escritorio y comienzo a dejarle algunas notas–

–Aun no, pero espero graduarme pronto, ¿y tú? –saco un poco de plática mientras observo con detenimiento el plano–

–Todavía no, ¿en dónde estudias? No te he visto para nada en la universidad.

Hiro es demasiado curioso, dejo el plano con las anotaciones y le ayudo a acomodar un poco la oficina, se supone que eso venía con él.

–Estudio en Inglaterra, por eso no me has visto –omito el hecho de que muy pronto me verá, mejor que no sepa gran cosa sobre mí– Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Salgo de la oficina, lo último que quiero es toparme de nuevo con Shaoran, no sé si con Hiro corra con la misma suerte de no lograr que me presente.

Voy rumbo al trabajo de Eriol, quiero platicar un momento con él, las veces que lo veo son pocas, entre su trabajo y el proyecto que debo de hacer, son pocos mis momentos libres, además de que me la vivo evitando a mi papá.

–Buenas tardes Señorita Kinomoto, el Señor Hiragizawa la atiende en un momento –me dice la secretaria–

Me voy a mi rincón, aprovecho el tiempo para escribir en mi cuaderno rosa, no sé cuánto tiempo se demore Eriol, entiendo que está ocupado y no me gusta presionarlo.

_"Nuevamente vi a Shaoran, ¿por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? Me asusta no poder hacerlo, no me había sentido así nunca por alguien ¿me estaré enamorando? O tal vez es el hecho de que él aún no sabe quién soy en realidad, ¿Y si tan solo le digo? ¿Y si tan solo me sincero con él? Pero no puedo, trabaja con papá, estoy segura de que su actitud cambiaría al saber quién soy, tal vez comience a tratar lo un poco más, quizá con el paso del tiempo pueda confiar en él"_

–Que agradable sorpresa, mi cerezo precioso, no esperaba verte –cierro mi cuaderno rosa al escuchar la voz de mi abuelo– Espero que no estés muy cómoda en casa de tu papá, porque te irás a vivir conmigo –él abre los brazos y yo corro hacia él, mi refugio, mi verdadera familia–

–No puedo irme a vivir contigo, no puedo dejar a papá –ni yo misma me creo lo que estoy diciendo–

–Al menos vente conmigo unos días a Kyoto, me voy hoy en la noche, verás que te relajarás estando lejos.

–De acuerdo, solo terminaré mi proyecto y me voy a Kyoto contigo –vuelvo a refugiarme entre sus brazos, se supone que debería de sentirme así con mi papá–

El resto de la tarde me dedico a terminar el proyecto, incluso Eriol me ayuda en afinar pequeños detalles, para las cinco de la tarde, lo he acabado, voy junto con él a la universidad a entregarlo, me dicen que me darán respuesta en unos días, por lo que me puedo ir tranquilamente a Kyoto.

–Eriol, ¿qué tanto conoces a Shaoran? –juego con mi cabello, es la primera vez que me atrevo a preguntarle acerca de él–

–Lo suficiente, ¿qué pasa con él? –me pone frente a él, odio que haga eso–

–No, nada, solo me lo he topado algunas veces en la constructora –trato de restarle importancia a mi curiosidad–

–Si, consiguió el puesto hace dos meses, idolatra mucho el trabajo de tu papá.

Y de esa manera acaba mi interés por Shaoran, jamás podría tenerle confianza a alguien que idolatra a mi padre, cambio el tema, ya no me interesa saber nada más de Shaoran ni de su admiración hacia mi papá.

_"¿Por qué es imposible encontrar a una persona en quién confiar en este lugar? Aunque lo que en verdad me pregunto es ¿por qué no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Shaoran? Ya sé que admira al gran Fujitaka Kinomoto, lo debí de haber intuido desde que supe que era arquitecto, todos en ese medio lo idolatran más de lo que se merece… Me acercaré a él, lo intentaré conocer, de todos modos, él no sabe mi verdadero nombre, en realidad, no sabe nada de mí, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, tal vez después de que regrese de Kyoto pueda acercarme a él…"_

**-Y AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, ESTA VERSIÓN ESTÁ UN POCO MÁS DRAMÁTICA QUE LA OTRA JAJAJA xD ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN? ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO AL IGUAL QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D **

**UN BESOTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER LA HISTORIA. **


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

Mis días en Kyoto son algo aburridos, a pesar de estar con el abuelo, no hay nada divertido por hacer, hasta que papá habla por teléfono, el abuelo suele poner sus conversaciones en altavoz, por lo que no tuve problema alguno en escuchar lo que hablaban.

Así es como me enteré de la construcción que están llevando a cabo en Kyoto y, aunque mis días aquí están por terminar, me entretengo yendo a la construcción, cuidando de no quedarme sola en ningún momento, vivo aterrada cada vez que entro a una construcción.

–Esto de aquí no dejará que se aprovechen los recursos –señalo el plano, busco un lápiz y comienzo a modificar algunas cosas–

–El señor Kinomoto nos envió estos planos, debería de hablarlo con el arquitecto a cargo antes de hacer algún cambio –comenta el jefe de construcción–

–Hablaré con él, no te preocupes, son nimiedades –enseño lo que he modificado, no es la gran cosa– así quedará mejor y tendrán mejores resultados.

Le doy todos los pros y contras en el cambio que he hecho, al final, termino saliéndome con la mía, de vez en cuando paso por la construcción mientras tengo videollamadas con James, me sirve como fuente de apoyo, hay momento en los que lo extraño mucho.

–¿Algo interesante que debas contarme? –patino por las calles, mientras se las voy enseñando–

–Nada que no sepas, mi papá me odia, creo que el accidente no fue accidente y no debí de venir –doy un sonoro suspiro–

–Me gustaría poder estar contigo, ánimo cherry, todo estará bien –señalo algunos lugares interesantes, hasta llegar al parque–

–Deberías venir, has a un lado tus obligaciones reales, rompe las reglas –ambos comenzamos a reír, y no tiene nada de gracia lo que digo, siempre trato de guiarlo al mal camino, aunque me es imposible, él no suele romper las reglas, tiene un apellido que cuidar–

–Me haces falta aquí, no he comido hotdogs o hamburguesas en la calle –se queja–

Un consejo, jamás patinen y tengan una videollamada al mismo tiempo, por lo distraída, he impactado contra alguien, el aroma que desprende me es familiar, hasta que mis ojos conectan con los de él, Shaoran me tiene sujeta de la cintura, solo así pudo evitar que me cayera.

–Comienzo a creer que me sigues –lo observo más de lo debido, se ve un poco enojado, lleva unos audífonos puestos, puedo echarle la culpa sin remordimiento–

–Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte –me burlo– deberías tener más cuidado, hay demasiada gente en el parque para que andes distraído.

–Eso me han dicho –lo miro enarcando una ceja, es la frase que utilicé cuando me rescató de Kaito– ¿qué haces por aquí?

–No debería responderte porque ni te conozco, pero vine aquí con mi familia, mi papá insistió en que visitara a mi abuelo –estoy mintiendo, me crecerá la nariz como a pinocho, ¿debería decirle la verdad?– ¿Y tú que haces por aquí? ¿Placer o negocios?

–Trabajo –responde tajante–

–Pues si necesitas guía de turistas, búscame –le guiño un ojo– será más divertido pasar el tiempo contigo que con mi abuelo.

Me estoy pasando de coqueta con este perfecto extraño, no sé en qué rayos estoy pensando, si James estuviese aquí ya me habría cargado y alejado de él con premura.

–En ese caso, ¿me pasas tú número?

Su pregunta me sorprende, es demasiado en un solo día, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo? Se ve agradable, aunque por Eriol sé que idolatra a mi papá, no lo culpo, cuando era una niña también lo hacía, al final termino cediendo, le pido su número para registrar mi número y luego hacer una llamada para tener el de él registrado.

–Listo, cualquier cosa… llámame –digo antes de irme–

En todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en él, sus ojos son de un color un poco extraños, podría jurar que tienden a ser dorados, es la primera vez que lo veo sin sus trajes de oficina, con esa ropa deportiva se veía muy bien, bastante bien.

_"¡Basta! ¡En qué demonios piensas Sakura!"_ me reprendo mentalmente, hay algo que no me deja apartar mis pensamientos de él, estoy quedando loca.

Me disculpo con James por haber cortado la comunicación, aunque, pensándolo bien, no yo la terminé, fue un accidente, un muy atractivo accidente.

_"Sakura, aleja esos pensamientos de ti"_ vuelvo a reprenderme, no dejo de pensar en él, ¿será demasiado pronto mandarle un mensaje? Durante mi camino a casa, miro constantemente mi móvil con el número de él en la pantalla, ¡qué me está pasando!

En toda la tarde no he parado de mirar el móvil, respondo con premura los mensajes que me llegan, ¿por qué él no me ha escrito o llamado? ¡Por dios! ¡Qué pasa conmigo! Desde cuando me importa que alguien me busque.

–¿Esperas una llamada importante? –escucho al abuelo–

–No, abuelo, ¿por qué es importante que me case? Sigo sin entender la presión –dejo mi móvil, no puedo estar pegada a él–

–Porque sería lo mejor, así tú no tendrías que estar con tu padre, podrías comenzar una familia –lo veo colocarse los guantes que usa para ir al jardín–

–Apenas tengo veintiuno, no estoy para casarme –comienzo a seguirlo– además, no hay nadie especial en mi vida –por alguna extraña razón, la imagen de Shaoran aparece en mi mente–

–Verás que pronto llegará el indicado, Eriol me ha contado de un amigo tuyo en Inglaterra, ¿por qué no te casas con él? –comienza a cortar algunos claveles–

–Porque es eso, un amigo –dejo los ojos en blanco– no pienso casarme, a menos de que haya una razón de peso –doy por terminada la plática, no me apetece seguir con lo mismo, cuando no me dan razones de peso–

Voy a mi habitación, tengo que hacer dos cosas, la primera es sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Shaoran con ropa deportiva, es cerrar los ojos y verlo a él, y la segunda, es relajarme, antes de correr a mi móvil y llamarlo, no quiero parecer una desesperada, además, él no me interesa, solo quiero conocerlo un poco.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Desde el día uno que lo vi ha llamado mi atención, no puedo creer que esté pensando en él, cuando tengo problemas más importantes en qué pensar, pero claro, tenía que pasarle mi número, ¡Por qué no me llama! Me niego a dar el primer paso, aunque, ¿y si nunca me llama?

_"Por favor Sakura, deja de pensar en él"_ me vuelvo a reprender, tomo mi móvil, me coloco los auriculares y voy por los patines que he dejado en el recibidor, no puedo seguir así, debo eliminarlo de mis pensamientos.

–Vuelvo más tarde –grito a todo pulmón–

El clima en Kyoto está un poco triste, tal y como está mi estado de ánimo, además de que está oscureciendo, patino, patino y patino, la música solo me hace recordarlo, ¿cómo es posible estar pensando en alguien a quien casi no conozco? ¡Quedaré loca!

Mi móvil comienza a sonar y mi corazón late a mil por hora, hasta que veo la pantalla, gran decepción me llevo, James de nuevo fastidiando, debería de estar durmiendo o comiendo, o haciendo otra cosa que interrumpir la línea, de mala gana le tomo la llamada, sé que insistirá si no respondo.

–Sir James, de nuevo usted –me acerco a una de las bancas, necesito descansar un momento–

–Me dejaste con ganas de ver más de Kyoto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

–Choqué con alguien, lo normal cuando voy patinando y enseñándote la ciudad –me burlo–

–Pero estás bien, cherry, me estás preocupando, en un mes o dos tal vez vaya para Japón, debo asegurarme de que estás bien –por eso lo adoro, siempre se preocupa por mí–

–Estoy bien, solo… –me quedo en silencio un momento– James, ¿es normal pensar en una persona todo el tiempo cuando apenas lo conoces? –sé que me arrepentiré por hacerle esta pregunta–

–Creo que hay algo que no me has contado… ¿a quién conociste? Habla ya Kinomoto –dicen que las mujeres somos curiosas, pues yo creo que los hombres se ganan la medalla a la curiosidad, sobre todo cuando se trata de contar algo–

–Es un chico, que idolatra a mi papá… –respondo con un suspiro, acordarme de ese detalle me baja un poco de mi nube– aunque, cuando lo conocí, se portó muy lindo conmigo y yo le mentí, no sabe mi nombre verdadero, le dije que me llamo Nadeshiko y no dejo de pensar en él –me sincero con James, es el único en quien confiar–

–Estás enamorada… –no es pregunta, lo está afirmando–

–No lo sé, resulta que también está en Kyoto, con él impacté hace un rato y se cortó la comunicación, platicamos un momento y hasta le pasé mi número, pero no me ha llamado, ¿me veré urgida si yo lo hago? –ya está, ya le conté, necesito apoyo de algún lado–

–Mándale un mensaje, así mínimo no se dará cuenta de tu nerviosismo, apuesto una hamburguesa a que te estás jugando el cabello –no puedo creer lo obvia que soy– ve conociéndolo, ¿cómo se llama el afortunado? –esto último lo dice riendo, ¿se puede ser más cruel? –

–Eres muy malo, lo dices como si yo estuviese loca –me quejo– se llama Shaoran.

–Lo estás cherry, cuando ya tengas más confianza con él, me lo comunica para darle consejos, soportar tus desplantes y tu lado escapista es muy pesado.

–¡Que pesado! Eso no es verdad, hablamos luego…

Escucho su risa antes de finalizar la llamada, debo admitir que si soy difícil, pero no creo llegar a tanto con él, solo es cuestión que se me pase el interés, y conocer a más personas, entrar a la universidad me servirá para eso, aunque por ahora, si quiero saber de él, miro mi móvil, seguiré el consejo de James.

**Yo – 20:04**

_"Ocupado?"_

Me salgo de la aplicación, me quedo mirando la pantalla, ¿y si no me responde? Quedaré como una tonta, debí ignorarlo, tal vez dejar pasar unos días, tal vez… el aviso de un mensaje nuevo me saca de mis pensamientos, en la pantalla aparece su nombre.

**Shaoran – 20:07**

_"No, y tú?"_

Me quedo mirando el mensaje, ¿debo responder rápido o lo dejo esperar? ¿Qué le digo? Tecleo varias respuestas, sin ningún éxito, no me convence ninguna, siento que sueno desesperada por verlo.

**Yo – 20:11**

_"Totalmente libre…_

_Patinas?"_

Antes de poder borrarlo y arrepentirme, pulso el botón de enviar, que piense lo que quiera, total, puedo seguir mintiendo, se me ha estado dando muy bien hacerlo frente a él.

**Shaoran – 20:14**

_"Nunca lo he hecho"_

Otro mensaje, eso es bueno ¿no? Aunque no parece muy interesado.

**Yo – 20:23**

_"Entonces, solo acompáñame_

_te veo en el parque de hace_

_un momento"_

Espero unos minutos, no obtengo ninguna respuesta, decido ponerme a patinar, el parque es extenso, es uno de los más hermosos de Kyoto, miro constantemente la pantalla, ya son las nueve y él no ha llegado.

_"Tonta, tonta, tonta… no debiste enviar ningún mensaje"_ me reprendo mentalmente, definitivamente lo debo dejar aquí, eliminar su número y evitar cualquier encuentro con él.

¿Estoy enamorada? No, para nada, no puedo estarlo, no lo conozco y además, no tengo tiempo para eso, puedo ser simplemente su amiga, conocerlo un poco más como Nadeshiko y tal vez, más adelante, pueda confesarle mis mentiras.

Sí, eso es lo que haré, llevarme con él, solo amigos ¿qué puede pasar? Con eso en mente, patino un poco más animada, ya no borro su número, me servirá para posibles pláticas con él, estoy por irme cuando lo veo, ¡si llegó! ¿Por qué me emociona verlo?

–No puedo creer que no sepas patinar –digo detrás de él, es raro verlo vestido tan informal–

–Prefiero otro tipo de deportes –responde–

–¿Qué deportes practicas? –si quiero que seamos amigos, debo conocerlo un poco más–

–Esgrima, parkout, artes marciales, natación –lo veo enumerar con los dedos–

–Mi primo practica esgrima y es muy bueno, jamás he podido ganarle –comento– yo prefiero patinar, sobre hielo o ruedas, me hace olvidarme de todo.

–¿De qué te quieres olvidar? –Shaoran está a mi lado, lo miro de reojo–

–De mis responsabilidades –hago una mueca, más bien me quiero olvidar de mi vida, pero aún no es momento de contarle– no me malinterpretes, pero es muy difícil ser yo –doy un suspiro– jamás sé si alguien está conmigo por quién soy o por lo que represento… de alguna manera siento que tú eres diferente –freno de golpe y quedo frente a él, su mirada me gusta, me inspira confianza, aunque sé que idolatra al gran Fujitaka Kinomoto–

–Pues no sé lo que representas, de hecho, ni sé tú apellido, tan solo me dijiste tu nombre –puntualiza–

–¿Eso importa? Yo tampoco sé el tuyo, solo deja que las cosas fluyan, ¿Cómo te han tratado en la constructora Kinomoto? –trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación–

–Muy bien, aunque tú me llevas ventaja, yo no sé a qué te dedicas, y tú sí lo sabes.

Es demasiado curioso, no puedo hacer tantas mentiras, después acabaría confundiéndome, ¿le digo la verdad? No, no es el momento.

–Estoy estudiando arquitectura, ya estoy por terminar –me sincero un poco con él–

–¿Entonces fuiste a la constructora por trabajo? –pregunta–

–Algo así, lamentablemente solo me usan de mensajera, al menos mientras llega el momento de…

Me quedo callada, estoy hablando de más, no puedo contarle la verdad, no ahora, no es el momento, siento de repente que me toma del brazo, lo que hace que me detenga y quede frente a él, sus ojos me gustan, rompo el contacto visual.

–Puedes confiar en mí –lo escucho decir, ¿en verdad puedo confiar en él? Me aparto un poco y sonrío levemente–

–Tal vez algún día lo haga… –le guiño un ojo y continúo caminando–

Continuamos patinando y conversando, Shaoran es muy interesante, a pesar de que hablamos de cosas como el clima, los lugares turísticos para visitar y cosas completamente banales, que hicieron que me relaje tanto que hasta las horas pasaron sin darnos cuenta, para la media noche, ya debía de regresar a la casa, por más que insistió en acompañarme, tuve que negarme, terminé yéndome en un taxi.

_"Hoy me encontré con Shaoran, ahora hasta en Kyoto me lo encuentro, ¿casualidad o destino? Lo único que sé es que disfruté de su compañía, es muy agradable, aunque también es curioso, odio tener que mentirle, solo será por poco tiempo, al menos, mientras lo conozco un poco más"_

Dejando a un lado todo el drama en Tomoeda, pude descansar, platicar con Shaoran me hizo muy bien, aunque claro, he dormido muy poco, el abuelo no se dio cuenta de la hora en la que llegué, y me escabullo de cualquier interrogatorio, decido ir a la construcción, aunque como es de esperarse, apenas veo el lugar, la ansiedad me recorre, ¿hasta cuándo podré vencer este miedo? ¿miedo? Más bien es pánico.

–Hola Sakura, ¿qué haces por aquí? –veo a Hiro aparecerse y es como un salvavidas en este momento– ¿Estás bien? –trago el nudo en la garganta, ni mi voz quiere salir– ¿Sakura?

–Estoy bien, es solo que –respiro hondo– creí que estaría algún trabajador por aquí.

–Estás pálida, los trabajadores están llegando, nos contaron ayer las modificaciones que hiciste, debiste consultarle a Shaoran.

–¿Se enojó? –la plática con Hiro me está relajando–

–No, pero debes consultarlo con él, puedes meterlo en problemas –responde– ten mi casco, te enseño lo que ya se hizo.

Ambos caminamos por toda la construcción, el miedo sigue latente, creo que Hiro se da cuenta, ya que cada dos por tres me mira y me pregunta si estoy bien, es muy agradable, aunque demasiado empalagoso.

Poco a poco los trabajadores van apareciendo, los escucho hablar sobre el acabado que piensan realizar, por lo que me acerco a ellos, no estoy sola, puedo conversar sobre temas que sé y sin entrar en pánico, al cabo de unos minutos, me doy cuenta de que Hiro se ha ido.

–Así quedará mejor –termino de explicar, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Shaoran con Hiro, no me puede ver por aquí– ammm, me tengo que ir, regreso luego…

Me quito el casco y lo dejo tirado, hasta el pánico a la construcción se me pasa, me escondo por cada rincón que encuentro, con tal de que no me vea aquí, hasta que por fin logro alejarme de aquel lugar.

El resto del día me la pasé en casa, platicando con James, mientras me cuenta sobre sus obligaciones, junto a él, lo mío son nimiedades, le enseño los placeres de la comida chatarra que puedo comer y él no, me encanta torturarlo de esta manera.

–Cherry, hay que dejar las llamadas para más tarde, aquí es muy temprano –lo veo a través de la pantalla–

–Dijiste que te llame cuando quiera, además aquí es tarde y no tengo nada que hacer –pongo cara de aburrición–

–Porque no sales con Shaoran, dijiste que quieres conocerlo más –lo veo enarcar una ceja– algo me dice que en él estás dejando tu amor –dice mientras hace un corazón con los dedos–

–Estás loco, solo quiero un amigo, ya que te quejas de que te esté llamando –le saco la lengua–

–¿Me quieres cambiar? –se hace el indignado– no encontrarás a otro igual a mí.

El muy descarado finalizó la videollamada, y es que solo a mí se me ocurre llamarle a estas horas, en mi defensa, no tengo a nadie más a quien molestar, le he intentado llamar a Eriol y me manda directo a buzón al igual que a mi hermano, necesito amigos o tal vez solo necesito mandarle un mensaje a Shaoran.

Me coloco los patines y salgo de casa mientras escribo el mensaje, un día más platicando con él y conociéndolo no nos vendría mal, en verdad quiero un amigo.

**Yo– 17:57**

_"Vamos por un frappé_

_de frutas?_

_conozco un lugar muy _

_bueno"_

Camino rumbo al parque, hasta que lo veo a lo lejos al tiempo de que recibo su respuesta.

**Yo – 17:59**

**"En dónde te veo?"**

Apresuro un poco más el paso, hasta que llego detrás de él y le cubro los ojos.

–Me ves aquí.

Aparta un poco mis manos y se pone frente a mí, se ve increíble con su traje, en realidad, se ve increíble de cualquier forma que esté vestido.

–¿Cómo sabías en dónde estaba? –pregunta apenas me ve–

–No lo sabía, te vi a lo lejos y me apresuré a patinar –me encojo de hombros– vamos por el frappé, son de fruta, hacen uno de fresa muy delicioso –comienzo a patinar–

–Te sigo.

La tarde está magnífica, y la compañía lo es mucho más, patino como solía hacerlo cuando estaba pequeña o como cuando estaba en Londres, porque incluso ahí me gustaba patinar.

–¿Por qué entraste a trabajar a la constructora Kinomoto? –pregunto de repente, mientras me acerco a su lado–

–Quería esa oportunidad para crecer profesionalmente, aunque si te soy sincero creí que había perdido esa oportunidad.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Pues verás, perdí la carpeta en donde estaban mis diseños y llegué tarde a la reunión con el señor Kinomoto, no me dio tiempo ni de exponerle mis ideas, pero una semana después, se presentó en donde trabajaba y me ofreció el empleo –entonces si era de él la carpeta, yo hice que él llegara a allí–

–Suerte –sonrío– a mí tú jefe me usa de mensajera, no me da una oportunidad como a Hiro o Taiki, aun sabiendo que este último no regresará y existe la vacante –sacudo un poco la cabeza, no debo de hablar de eso– mira aquí es…

Nos acercamos al pequeño puesto de frappés, pido el mío de fresa y él pide el suyo de limón, mientras lo preparan, nos acercamos a una de las mesas que tienen dispuestas para el lugar.

–Yo podría hablar con el señor Kinomoto y así podr…. –no dejo que termine de hablar, poso uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios–

–No te ofendas, pero no necesito tú ayuda, aprecio que te ofrezcas –sonrío– pero no te lo conté para eso.

–Nadeshiko, ¿de dónde conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa? –me mira tan fijamente, al punto que creo que puede leer mis pensamientos–

–Lo conozco desde niña, me llevo muy bien con él, parece que tenemos amigos en común ¿no? –es una verdad a medias, Eriol para mí es como un hermano–

–Eso parece…

Nuestra plática se ve interrumpida por la llegada de los frappés, intento pagarlos, pero Shaoran no me deja, termina pagándolos, es como James, si, él podría ser un gran amigo aquí en Japón.

–¿Tú de dónde lo conoces? La verdad se me hizo muy raro verte con él y en aquel lugar –pregunto para regresar a nuestra conversación interrumpida–

–Lo conocí unas semanas después de llegar a Tomoeda, él y Yamazaki son mis únicos amigos –bebe un poco de su frappé y yo hago lo mismo–

–Interesante, entonces no eres de Tomoeda –enarco una ceja– ¿De dónde eres?

–-La curiosidad mató al gato –lo veo esbozar media sonrisa–

–Pero murió sabiendo –sonrío– bien no me digas… quiero que seas sincero, ¿alguna vez has deseado ser alguien más? O ¿Has fingido ser alguien más para conseguir algo?

Bebo un poco más de mi frappé, no me responde, se queda en silencio, únicamente me mira, no sé como interpretar su reacción.

–No me gustan las mentiras y fingir sería mentir, lo único que he hecho fue mudarme de país, pero jamás he fingido ser otra persona –hago una mueca al escucharlo– ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Has fingido ser alguien más?

¿Qué si he fingido? No sé cómo le haré para decirle quién soy, su respuesta me descolocó demasiado, ¿debería de ser sincera ahora?

–Si –digo en voz baja– Lo he hecho, ya te dije que es muy difícil ser yo, tan solo tengo 21 años y tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, siento que me asfixio y si mi hermano no pudo librarse de las suyas yo tampoco puedo… –hago una mueca– estoy segura de que tú vida es más sencilla, a veces quisiera poder renunciar a quién soy, por eso he fingido.

Y es parte de la verdad, si él conociera todo lo que estoy viviendo se compadecería de mí y entendería mis mentiras, pero claro, yo no quiero que se compadezca de mí, quiero a alguien en quien confiar. No dice nada, se forma un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

–Mi vida no es sencilla, me preguntaste hace un momento de dónde soy… en Hong Kong, mi familia es muy reconocida, puedo tronar los dedos y conseguir lo que quiera, fue por eso que vine a Japón, los que logran atar cabos pueden dar con mis raíces, los que no, se pueden dar el lujo de conocer al verdadero Shaoran y no al heredero –lo escucho con atención– pero no por eso he fingido ser quien no soy.

–¿Cómo le haces? A mí ni en Inglaterra me deja de perseguir quién soy –trato de bromear, aunque termino haciendo una mueca, recuerdo mi encuentro con Kaito, fue un grave error, creí que él era un amigo–

–Ni yo sé cómo ocurrió, lo que sí te puedo decir, es que he intentado seguir mi camino, con mis reglas, sin renegar mis raíces, si te hace sentir bien, me agradas mucho Nadeshiko, no me importa quien seas

Shaoran trata de tomarme las manos, las aparto en un solo movimiento, me levanto de mi asiento y comienzo a patinar, logrando alejarme de aquel lugar, lo que dijo me hace sentir la peor de las personas, no debí de mentirle, tal vez deba de contarle la verdad, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedo contarle sin que se enoje conmigo? Dijo que no le gustan las mentiras y yo le he estado mintiendo.

La lluvia hace acto de presencia, me canso de estar patinando, estoy agitada, si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo y hablarle con la verdad, pero no puedo hacer eso, me siento en la banqueta, necesito aclarar mis ideas, alcanzo a escuchar un relámpago, al alzar la vista, lo veo a él, precisamente a él.

Poco a poco lo veo acercarse a mí, me toma del brazo y hace que me levante.

–Ven conmigo.

No pongo resistencia, voy con él, me siento bien con él, nos dirigimos hasta un hotel, todo el camino es en completo silencio, no dice nada, simplemente se limita a dirigirme, hasta que entramos a la habitación, una vez ahí, me quito los patines, siento frío, comienzo a frotarme los brazos, lo veo desaparecer y aparecer con unas toallas que me pase enseguida, para luego volver a desaparecer.

–Ve a bañarte o te vas a enfermar, puedes usar mi ropa –me entrega unos shorts y una playera, tiene su aroma–

No digo nada, no puedo decir nada, me siento muy mal, Shaoran me dirige hasta el baño, una vez dentro, me deshago de mi ropa mojada y dejo que el agua caliente corra por mi cuerpo.

En el baño, escurro un poco mi ropa, me pongo la ropa que me ha dado Shaoran, me queda enorme, hago un nudo en los lados del short y me quedo con la playera como si fuera un vestido, su aroma me inunda, dejo mi ropa en un lado extendida para que se seque, y salgo para poder encontrarlo.

Apenas salgo, lo veo sentado en la cama, se ve completamente ausente, ¿en qué estará pensando?

–¿Tú no te bañarás? –pregunto tímida, ya se ha cambiado la ropa–

–¿Tu nombre si es Nadeshiko? –¿será el momento para sincerarme? Bajo la cabeza y me miro las manos, ahora cualquier cosa es más interesante que mirarlo–

–Me tengo que ir –digo sin levantar la cabeza, no tengo el suficiente valor para mirarlo a la cara–

–Está lloviendo, no puedes irte –un lado de mi ser brinca de alegría al escuchar que se preocupa por mí, pero por otro lado, soy tan mala persona por estar aquí, mintiendo–

–Pediré un taxi… adiós Shaoran

Salgo corriendo de la habitación de hotel, me acerco al lobby, una de las recepcionistas me mira muy extraño, hasta que soy consciente de que solo llevo puesta la ropa de Shaoran, no puedo volver con él, busco mi móvil, y llamo a mi abuelo, necesito que alguien venga por mí.

Al llegar a casa, veo un auto familiar, mi día no podría estar empeorando, y yo con ropa que ni es mía, le doy las gracias al chofer y entro a la casa, que más da lo que piense de mí, de todos modos, desde hace años le he dejado de importar.

–Por el amor de dios, Sakura, ¿qué te ha pasado? –escucho al abuelo–

–Veo que lo que invertí en educación en Inglaterra no te sirvió de nada –espeta mi papá– ve a vestirte decentemente, nos vamos –anuncia–

No rechisto, no tengo ánimos de hacerlo, tengo demasiado frio, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme la ropa, guardo la ropa de Shaoran en mi pequeña maleta, tal vez luego pueda devolvérsela, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento, no me odie.

–Sakura, nuestros intereses comenzarán a unirse ahora –lo escucho durante el camino, serán bastantes horas de camino– y espero que no metas a tu abuelo ni a tu primo en esto –continúa hablando– te casarás con el señor Matsumoto, en unos días lo conocerás.

–¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que no me casaré! –grito, me gustaría salir del auto, no quiero estar aquí–

–Harás lo que digo Sakura, te vas a casar por el bien de la constructora y también es por tu bien, ambos saldremos ganando –dice de lo más tranquilo–

La cabeza me da vueltas, ¿en qué me metí al volver? No digo nada, no tengo ganas de seguir refutando lo que ha dicho, buscaré la manera de escaparme, regresar a Inglaterra y hacer como nada de esto pasó, no me importa tener que empezar de cero, podría buscar empleo de medio tiempo y terminar de estudiar.

–Otra cosa Sakura… –dice sujetándome muy fuerte el mentón– no te vuelvas a meter en asuntos que no te corresponden, y dejarás de estudiar, no lo necesitarás, Matsumoto quiere a una esposa que esté en casa y lo sepa atender –me duele que mi propio padre me vea como un negocio–

Estoy segura de que puede ver el miedo que me provoca, porque en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa de lo más siniestra, no le puedo mantener la mirada, mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, Shaoran me salvó de Kaito y ahora ¿quién podrá salvarme de mi propio papá?

El sonido de mi móvil me despierta, me siento fatal, no puedo ni respirar sin que mi papá no se entere, en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Eriol, he evitado cualquier contacto con él para no contarle mi trágica situación, tomo el móvil y respondo.

–¡Me quieres explicar en qué momento decidiste casarte con un anciano! –escucho apenas tomo la llamada– ¡Te negaste a hacerlo en Inglaterra y ahora haces esto! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? –dejo que grite todo lo que tiene que gritar, es obvio que mi papá ha contado las cosas de tal manera que todo parezca que fue mi decisión–

–Yo no me quiero casar Eriol –me aseguro de que la puerta esté cerrada– me está obligando, dice que es un negocio, ¿conoces algún amigo joven y millonario que me pueda salvar de esto? –me siento en el pequeño banco que tengo junto a la ventana–

–Florecita de cerezo, te lo dije, no debiste volver, trataré de ayudarte, yo igual me casaré por conveniencia, tengo mucho que contarte, ven al bufete –escucho un suspiro–

–No puedo salir, llevo una semana con temperatura, el médico dice que estoy bien, pero te juro que me siento fatal, además, tengo como diez gorilas siguiendo mis pasos –resoplo–

–Bien, iré a verte mañana a primera hora.

La llamada termina, paseo mi dedo por la pantalla, veo el número de Shaoran, tal vez debería hablarle, quiero verlo, y no estoy enamorada de él, simplemente me gusta su compañía. Tomo mi cuaderno, necesito desahogarme un poco.

Ni siquiera sé qué escribir, no tengo ni ánimos de hacerlo, tiro la libreta, me voy al salón en donde está el piano, conserva su lugar, lo miro a la distancia, es como ir al pasado y ver a mamá sentada enseñándome a tocarlo, poco a poco me acerco a él, paso mis dedos por las teclas.

–Te extraño mucho mamá...

**HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, TAMBIÉN ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, YA NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO A LA REVELACIÓN DE IDENTIDADES, GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO :D UN BESO**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La siguiente semana estuve en cama con mucha temperatura, ya no supe si fue a causa de la lluvia o por todo lo que me estuvo diciendo mi papá, busqué en internet una foto del señor al que me quiere atar, es un viejo mucho mayor, ¡podría ser mi abuelo!

Mi plan de escape se ha visto interrumpido siempre, me tienen vigilada, el gorila de Inglaterra ahora reside en Tomoeda, y tal parece que ha dado todo reporte de mis intentos de escape, ya que no solo lo tengo a él, tengo todo un ejército cuidando mis pasos.

Puedo decir que tengo como consuelo el que Eriol se casará también con una completa extraña, aunque no lo veo molesto por eso, también Touya se casará, ¿desde cuando se volvieron populares las bodas por conveniencia? Tengo que encontrar la manera de librarme de esto, unos toques a la puerta me hacen salir de mis cavilaciones.

–El joven Hiragizawa está aquí –escucho a Kiyoko–

–Deja que pase por favor –me siento en la cama para recibirlo, me miro un poco en el espejo, tengo las mejillas rojas–

–Hola cerezo, te ves fatal –dice apenas me ve–

–Lo sé, le enviaré una foto mía en este estado a ese anciano que se quiere casar conmigo para que salga huyendo –hago un mohín, no puedo ni bromear con eso, me da asco–

–No seria mala idea, pero no te preocupes, sé que no te casarás con él… –lo miro curiosa esperando a que siga– puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa.

–Si me dices que uno de tus amigos me rescatará, te juro que me convierto en tu esclava –me recuesto de manera dramática–

–¿Te refieres Shaoran? ¿Qué te traes con él? –evito a toda costa su mirada, Eriol me conoce tan bien que puede leer mis miradas y todas mis reacciones–

Por más de una hora evado toda pregunta acerca de Shaoran, me concentro en que hable sobre su matrimonio y el motivo por el que aceptó, su móvil suena y es el aviso de que lo necesitan en el trabajo o es lo que él dice.

–Te vendré a ver seguido… por cierto, tu papá está organizando una cena, creo que ahí verás a tu futuro esposo –de verdad que es solo escuchar eso y hasta nauseas me dan, no sé cómo le haré cuando tenga al anciano enfrente–

Me recuesto un momento más, mis mejillas van quedando normales, supongo que la temperatura está cediendo, me trago un par de pastillas, en mal momento decidí mojarme, al menos tengo un hermoso recuerdo de aquel día, aunque su aroma se ha estado desvaneciendo, si tan solo pudiese verlo.

_"Sakura, basta… no volverás a verlo"_ me recuerda cruelmente una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Y si él es mi salvador? Una última vez, solo quiero verlo por última vez, ya después haré todo lo que mi papá diga, ¿así de fácil me rendiré? Si james estuviese aquí, no podría creer lo sumisa que me he vuelto, cada día que pasa, siento odio hacia mi papá, esto que me hace no es justo.

Me levanto de la cama, me pongo un vestido sencillo pero cómodo, me ato el cabello en una coleta, aplico un poco de maquillaje para disimular mi malestar, no pasará nada si voy a la constructora y me topo a Shaoran.

Abro la puerta y me asomo un poco, no hay rastro de los gorilas, camino por el pasillo, cuidando de no encontrarlos, comienzo a escuchar voces en la cocina, me asomo un poco y los veo sentados comiendo, se supone que debería de estar al pendiente de mí, seguramente se confiaron de que ando encerrada en mi habitación, una ventaja que usaré a mi favor.

Apenas logro salir, puedo estar un poco más tranquila, tardarán un rato en darse cuenta de que no estoy, camino un poco hasta encontrar un taxi, aun me siento mareada, el médico que me atendió es un bueno para nada, no sabe hacer su trabajo, aprovecharé mi visita para preguntarle a Touya qué puedo tomar para aliviarme.

Nakuru ya no impide mi paso, incluso me dijo que podría avisar a mi papá de que estoy en la constructora, algo que me apresuré en evitar, no me apetece que él sepa de mi paradero, por algo me escapé de mi encierro, camino con paso decidido hacia la oficina de Touya, estoy a tan solo unos centímetros del lugar cuando impacto contra alguien.

Después de todo, tengo mucha suerte, claro que mi propósito era toparme con él, pero no imaginé que pasaría tan rápido.

–Vaya manera de encontrarnos ¿no crees? –bromeo un poco–

No hay reacción por su parte, sus ojos dejan de mirarme, él sigue su camino y yo me quedo como tonta, me giro para verlo, está con el móvil en su oreja, ¿estará molesto conmigo? O tal vez ha tenido un mal día, debo dejar de pensar en que soy el centro de atención en todos los problemas.

–Te escapas y vienes a la constructora, tú no aprendes –escucho la voz gélida de mi papá y hasta la coordinación me falla– vámonos, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí –comienza a jalarme del brazo–

Mi pánico comienza a hacer acto de presencia, no sé en qué momento he llegado a sentir pánico en presencia de mi papá, lo peor del caso, es que él está consciente de lo que provoca en mí y lo usa a su favor.

Al llegar a casa, veo que todo está debidamente arreglado, el comedor muy iluminado, con la vajilla de ocasiones especiales, incluso los gorilas están ayudando, claro, en algo deben de ocupar su tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me escapé y en sus narices.

–Hoy vendrá a cenar Matsumoto, las futuras esposas de tu hermano y de tu primo y unos amigos, así que ve a arreglarte, ponte algo apropiado –me mira, no hay ninguna señal de afecto en su mirada– te quiero presentable, no sigas retándome, porque saldrás perdiendo.

Diciendo esto último, lo veo alejarse por uno de los pasillos, ¿qué saldré perdiendo? ¿qué más puedo perder? Pestañeo varias veces para evitar llorar, no puedo mostrarme débil, no en estos momentos, Kiyoko se acerca a mí, creo que ha escuchado lo que mi papá ha dicho.

Me acompaña a la habitación, mientras inspecciono mi ropa, ¿qué será para mi papá algo presentable? Lo lamento por él, pero toda mi ropa es informal, no traje mucha ropa de Inglaterra, además de que la ropa de aquí ya no me entra, es de cuando tenía trece.

–Ya te preparé la bañera con las esencias que te gustan, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo? –escucho a Kiyoko–

–No, eso es todo, muchas gracias.

Tiro unos jeans en la cama, encuentro una blusa rosa de manga tres cuartos y cuello en "v" esto tendrá que servir, lo complementaré con un poco de joyería, no puedo hacer más, o tal vez sí, pero mi propósito es que ese señor desista en casarse conmigo.

Trato de relajarme un poco, pongo un poco de música, lo único que quiero es crear una burbuja para protegerme de todo este show, me recuesto en la bañera y cierro mis ojos y lo primero que llega a mi mente es Shaoran, creo que me he obsesionado con él.

Las horas van pasando, Kiyoko me avisa que ya han llegado todos, que únicamente me están esperando, respiro hondo, no puedo seguir escondida, o el gran Fujitaka Kinomoto vendrá a buscarme y lo último que quiero es entrar en pánico.

Me voy acercando al salón, las voces se escuchan animadas, comienzo a creer que soy la única que es obliga a esta situación, al entrar, mi papá se acerca y me jala del brazo, siento que en cualquier momento me romperé como una muñeca.

–Ella es mi hija, Sakura –me presenta mi papá–

Miro a mi alrededor, hay dos chicas como de mi edad, al menos ellas están con mi hermano y mi primo, que no es porque sean mi familia, pero son buenos partidos, junto a ellas está un señor que tiene un gran parecido con Shaoran, aunque más grande y una señora de cabello largo y negro perfectamente arreglada, toda ella es elegancia, y las náuseas comienzan a hacer acto de presencia al ver al anciano en vivo.

Aprovecho el descuido de mi papá para salirme de la casa, ni los gorilas logran alcanzarme, no quiero casarme, no con ese anciano, no veo en qué podría salir ganando si me caso con él, de solo imaginarme a su lado todo se me revuelve.

Camino hasta llegar al centro deportivo, pido una espada, quiero practicar un poco de esgrima, quiero liberar mis penas con algo, no pretendo lastimar a nadie, por lo que pido un espacio para practicar sola, con cada movimiento mis lágrimas hacen acto de presencia, las he retenido por mucho tiempo, ahora me puedo permitir llorar.

No sé por cuánto tiempo hago esgrima, hasta que me quito el casco y me tiro en el piso, odio mi vida, tal vez si necesito de algún oponente para poder calmarme, me quito la protección y voy a devolverlo, creí que viniendo aquí me sentiría mejor, pero no es así.

Me voy al baño a lavarme la cara, me miro al espejo, tengo un mal aspecto, el delineador está todo corrido, mis ojos demasiado rojos e hinchados, no puedo reconocer a la que me mira de ese lado del espejo, en un par de minutos no hago maravillas, decido irme, necesito hacer algo para mejorar mi estado de ánimo, tal vez llamarle al abuelo y saber si ha regresado, no quiero volver a esa prisión.

Me voy acercando a la salida, hasta que veo a alguien familiar, no creí encontrármelo, sé que practica esgrima, él me lo dijo en Kyoto, pero este centro deportivo es para gente seleccionada.

–¿Ya no estás de mal humor? –pregunto detrás de él–

–Nunca he estado de mal humor –ni siquiera se gira–

–En la mañana, en la constructora tenías un humor… –me quedo pensando un momento– disculpa por no responder tus mensajes y llamadas, tuve un pequeño percance –un percance llamado fiebre por haberme mojado, al fin se voltea y su mirada es de asombro–

–Has estado llorando –intenta tocarme, al que me aparto lo más rápido de él, había olvidado que mis ojos están rojos, no debí hablarle–

–No es verdad… debo irme, espero volver a verte, Shaoran.

Salgo corriendo del lugar, no sé cómo hablar con él sin sentirme mal, no he tenido el valor de confesarle quién soy, tal vez debería decirle, aunque tengo miedo de hacerlo ¿y si le digo y se aparta de mí? Claro que eso no importa, cuando me case con ese anciano lo más probable es que no vuelva a verlo.

Camino por las calles sin fijarme en nada, si tan solo pudiese huir, tal vez pueda irme a Tokio, buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, aún así, no creo estar lo bastante lejos de las manos de mi papá, tal vez me deba de ir hasta otro continente o casarme con James, tal vez con todo su poder en la realeza pueda ayudarme.

Un auto pasa muy lento hasta que lo veo aparcar, con suerte me quiera secuestrar, pero para su mala suerte, mi papá no pagaría el rescate, me fijo en el movimiento de aquel auto, hasta que veo al conductor salir, es Shaoran quien viene hacia a mí, no es racional el alivio que siento al verlo, corro hacia él hasta abrazarlo, mis lágrimas vuelven a aparecer, pensará que soy bipolar o que sufro algún trastorno de personalidad.

–Todo estará bien, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero todo tiene solución –lo escucho sobre el sonido de mis sollozos–

–Pues no encuentro ninguna –respondo con la voz quebrada, me gustaría tener su optimismo– ojalá mi mamá estuviese con vida, así no estaría pasando por todo esto.

–Nadeshiko… todo estará bien –él toma mis mejillas y hace que lo mire– ¿confías en mí? –asiento levemente– te invito un frappé de frutas, hay un lugar muy delicioso al que me llevó una amiga hace poco –me guiña un ojo, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque el frappé se lo invité en Kyoto, no aquí–

Como todo un caballero me ayuda a subir a su auto, al que creí que era de un secuestrador, en todo el camino estuve sopesando todas mis opciones, ninguna es muy buena, todas son huir lo más lejos posible, estar lejos de nuevo de mi abuelo, mi hermano y de mi primo, los único a los que puedo considerar familia, mi papá es un completo extraño.

Llegamos a un pequeño puesto de frappés muy parecido al de Kyoto, tal vez por eso dijo que es el mismo al que lo llevé hace una semana, él va a pedir los frappés por lo que yo me voy a buscar un sitio para poder sentarnos.

–Shaoran, ¿tus papás no te obligan a hacer lo que no quieres? –pregunto mientras juego con una servilleta–

–No, siempre han respetado mis decisiones.

–Tienes mucha suerte, yo no tengo voz y voto en nada, siempre tengo que hacer lo que me ordenan –sonrío con amargura– estoy harta, harta de complacer a todos, harta de ser una muñeca a la cual mangonean y le dicen lo que debe de hacer –digo furiosa– no puedo más, te juro que lo intento, pero no puedo –mi voz vuelve a sonar quebrada–

–No estás sola, me tienes contigo y te prometo que todo estará bien –Shaoran toma mis manos– Escapémonos, vámonos lejos de todos y cuando te sientas preparada, regresamos –propone, debo admitir que esa opción me encanta–

–¿Y si nunca me siento preparada? ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por alguien a quién no conoces? –miro esos ojos ambarinos que han estado mucho tiempo en mi mente–

–Pues si te conozco, eres una joven encantadora de 21 años, estudias arquitectura y al parecer es muy difícil ser tú.

Me rio un poco por lo que me dice, se acerca a nosotros una mesera con los frappés, me sorprende el que aún recuerde el sabor que me gusta, pensé que como todos, lo olvidaría, James tardó un año en aprender mi sabor favorito de helado y frappé.

–Lamento informarte que te conozco mucho más que eso –digo de repente, al parecer le sorprende lo que le digo porque se me queda mirando –

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sabes de mí? Nadeshiko sin apellido –bromea–

–Te llamas Shaoran, vienes de Hong Kong, trabajas en la constructora Kinomoto, eres un heredero, arquitecto y muy malhumorado, siempre estás serio y tienes un amigo llamado Eriol que curiosamente también es amigo mío.

–Sí, sabes mucho más de mí –sonríe–

–No creo que huir sea una opción, mi papá me encontraría hasta debajo de las rocas –resoplo, además de que también he pensado en esa opción–

–Entonces, déjame acompañarte en todo, ser tú amigo –nuestras miradas se conectan–

–Creí que lo somos…

Se formo un silencio entre nosotros, hasta que él comenzó a hablar sobre trivialidades, para la media noche, insistió en llevarme a casa, y de nueva cuenta me negué, detuve un taxi y me fui a mi encierro, sé que solo tendré problemas al pisar la entrada, para mi sorpresa, hay un completo escándalo, por lo que pasan de mí, aprovecho el momento para ir a mi habitación y encerrarme.

_"Me gustaría ser un pájaro, poder extender mis alas y salir volando de aquí, debo de parecer una loca escribiendo siempre lo mismo, pero es lo que más anhelo, poder vivir mi vida, sin estar huyendo, sin esconderme, aunque veo eso imposible, cada día que pasa, la casa es un encierro, mi papá es peor que un carcelero, y en lo único que puedo pensar es en huir y en cierto chico que he conocido, aunque no sé sí con él aplique el término "chico" es todo un hombre, se preocupa por mí, debo de sincerarme con él, aunque después de hacerlo él deje de hablarme…"_

La mañana llega con todo su esplendor, he dormido solo un par de horas, ni en mis sueños me pude escapar del matrimonio que me están imponiendo, me miro al espejo, tengo unas ojeras espantosas, con un poco de corrector se me deben de ocultar un poco, unos golpes a la puerta me alertan, espero que no sea mi papá, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

–Al fin despiertas, ¿quieres que te traiga el desayuno? –veo a Kiyoko–

–No tengo hambre, iré a la universidad, quiero ver si ya puedo iniciar con las clases, no soporto mi encierro –suspiro–

–Tú misma te encierras, te traeré un vaso de leche, no es bueno que andes sin nada en el estómago.

La veo marcharse, es la única que se preocupa por mí en esta casa, me maquillo un poco y me pongo lo primero que encuentro, una falda azul y una blusa blanca que acompaño con un cárdigan color amarillo, no se ve tan mal la combinación, voy a la cocina por el vaso de leche y me lo bebo lo más rápido que puedo.

–Lo bueno es que no tienes hambre –me reprende Kiyoko–

–Pasaré por algo en algún puesto –me excuso– Jung, ¿podrías llevarme?

El pobre engulle lo más rápido su desayuno, no me gusta molestarlo, él se ha portado muy amable conmigo, además de que puedo disponer de los gorilas, aunque, no los he visto por ningún lado, espero que los hayan despedido por incompetentes.

–¿A dónde la llevo? –pregunta Jung tras abrirme la puerta–

–A la universidad, la única que tiene Tomoeda.

Al llegar, le pido que me espere, de todos modos, no pienso demorarme, voy a las oficinas para poder saber sobre el inicio de curso, me sorprende que no me hayan avisado, ya he entregado todo lo que me pidieron.

Después de media hora de darme evasivas, me explican que mi inscripción fue anulada por petición de mi papá, ¡hasta en eso se ha metido! Me tardo otra media hora en convencer a todos que puedo entrar a la universidad a estudiar, incluso llamo a mi abuelo para que interceda por mí como mi tutor y que mi papá no entre en nada en cuanto a mis estudios.

–Lo siento Jung, te hice esperar demasiado –me disculpo al acercarme a él–

–No se preocupe, su padre me ha pedido que la lleve a la constructora –me informa mientras me subo al auto–

¡Ahora qué quiere! No quiero verlo, estoy segura de que me reprochará sobre mi huida de ayer, y lo menos que quiero es hablar sobre el matrimonio que me impone.

Cuando llegamos a la constructora, siento las manos heladas, me da ansiedad estar a solas con mi papá, eso no es normal, camino con paso lento hasta la oficina, las puertas de las oficinas cercanas están abiertas, incluyendo al de Shaoran, en donde solo veo a Hiro.

Me quedo mirando la puerta color café oscuro, incluso comienzo a temblar, levanto la mano y toco despacio, con la esperanza de que no esté, pero la puerta se abre y lo veo a él como de costumbre con su mirada gélida y carente de expresión.

–Entra –espeta–

Con todo el nerviosismo entro a la oficina, trato de relajarme mirando todo a mi alrededor, esta oficina que en algún momento me llegó a gustar y visitaba muy a menudo para ver trabajar a mamá y a papá.

–Ya no te casarás con Matsumoto, he encontrado otro candidato, uno que me beneficiará mucho más –comienza a hablar– solo que este me ha pedido que te ponga a trabajar en la constructora –me mira enojado– no creas que haré lo que él pida, solo será por esta ocasión para que no se retracte del trato.

Me limito a escuchar, no importa mi opinión, no me hará caso ni aunque se lo grite, lo único que me intriga, es que no me ha dicho el nombre del vejestorio con el que ahora me quiere casar.

–Cualquier fallo que haya en el trabajo, será tu responsabilidad, así que espero que te esfuerces, porque no pretendo darte ninguna consideración, al primer error te vas de aquí.

–De acuerdo –concedo en voz baja–

–Largo de mi oficina, te quiero ver lo menos posible.

Lo veo alzar el teléfono de su escritorio, es la señal para que me vaya de allí, al menos a este vejestorio le puedo agradecer que podré trabajar en la constructora, si se muestra así de accesible, tal vez pueda hablar con él y explicarle que no me quiero casar.

_"Si, claro… sigue soñando"_ pienso amargamente.

Voy con Touya para contarle la noticia, al menos él podrá deshacerse de este empleo que no le gusta y podrá estar al cien por ciento en el hospital y en su especialidad, me explica algunos proyectos que le han encargado y que ha estado postergando.

–¿Qué hizo cambiar de parecer a papá? –cuestiona luego de unos minutos–

–El viejito con el que me casaré lo pidió –me encojo de hombros–

–¿Matsumoto? Que raro, yo creí que cuando se casaran te tendría encerrada –comenta–

–No, ya no me casaré con él, al parecer papá encontró a alguien más –explico– no sé su nombre ni apellido, solo que pidió que entrara a trabajar en la constructora.

–Trataré de averiguar algo –mira su reloj– tengo que irme, mañana puedes comenzar, por hoy ve a relajarte, te aseguro que lo necesitarás.

Lo veo salir de la oficina, me quedo un momento, mirando todo el lugar, me hubiese gustado obtener este trabajo en otras circunstancias, con mis papás conmigo, apoyándome, sacudo un poco mi cabeza para evitar pensar en eso y salgo en busca de Shaoran, toco la puerta y es Hiro quien me abre, le hago una señal para que salga y sin rechistar se va.

–Eres muy desordenado ¿sabías? Así se te complicará hacer un muy buen trabajo –comento mientras recojo unas cosas que están tiradas–

–Estaba trabajando, ¿qué se te ofrece Nadeshiko?

–Pues, venía a contarte algo bueno, pero si estás muy ocupado te cuento otro día –alza un poco su cabeza y nuestras miradas se conectan un momento–

–Sabes que para ti nunca estoy ocupado –aparece una media sonrisa en su rostro–

–Me alegra escuchar eso, eres mi nuevo mejor amigo –sonrío muy leve, mientras me siento en el escritorio– tú jefe me pidió que trabaje aquí, empezaré mañana y quería saber si cuento con tú apoyo, ya sabes que me falta para graduarme y también estaré estudiando, así que necesitaré mucha ayuda –hablo muy rápido, espero que me haya entendido–

–Qué bueno, serás de gran ayuda, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –guiña un ojo– muero de hambre, ¿me acompañas a comer?

–Sí, luego podemos ir a caminar –propongo– como en Kyoto –bajó un poco la cabeza–

–Por supuesto, vamos…

**\- HOLA! AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE AHORA ESTÉN COMPRENDIENDO A LA LOCA DE SAKURA QUE TORTURABA TODO EL TIEMPO AL LOBITO. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, LES MANDO UN BESO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Es increíble lo bien que me siento en compañía de Shaoran, salimos juntos para ir a comer, mientras caminamos al lugar que resulta ser el restaurante del otro amigo de Eriol, y eso no es lo malo, sino que dentro alcanzo a ver a Eriol con las dos chicas que estuvieron en la cena de ayer.

_¡Relájate Sakura!_ Me reprendo mentalmente, Shaoran me está mirando, tal vez crea que detesto el lugar y es mejor que crea eso a que sepa el verdadero motivo de mi desagrado.

–¿Comerás aquí? –observo el lugar con la esperanza de que esté lleno y no tengamos que quedarnos–

–La comida es deliciosa, además, el dueño es uno de mis mejores amigos –Shaoran me toma del brazo y me obliga a entrar, y es como si mi mala suerte hiciera de las suyas, acabamos acercándonos en donde Eriol se encuentra con las dos chicas–

–Eriol, hace tiempo que no sé de ti –comento lo más relajada posible, con la esperanza de que me siga la corriente–

–Pero si lo viste en la cena de tú pap… –la joven de dos coletas no sigue hablando gracias a la intervención de Eriol–

–Disculpen, es que necesitaba besar a mi novia –sonríe– Shaoran… –se me queda mirando, ¡Demonios! No sabe de mi mentira–

–Soy Nadeshiko, ¿tan rápido te olvidas de mí? ¿No nos presentarás a tú novia y tu amiga?

Trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, Shaoran está presente y no quiero que de esta manera se entere de mi engaño, aún no es el momento, sin embargo, casi me voy de espaldas al verlo saludar a ambas chicas con demasiada familiaridad.

–Son mis primas, Meiling y Tomoyo –me informa, mi cara debe de ser de completo asombro, estoy metida en serios problemas–

–Mucho gusto, creo que mejor me voy, esto se ve que es una reunión familiar y no quiero interrumpir…

Intento huir como los ratoncitos cuando se sienten acorralados por el gato, sin embargo, este gato no me deja emprender mi huida, siento su mano en mi cintura y mi habilidad de respirar se ha ido de paseo junto con mi racionalidad.

–No interrumpes, además, Eriol es amigo tuyo, me lo debes por no responder mis mensajes –dice en voz baja, voy sacando el aire que llevo reteniendo, algo que mis pulmones agradecen–

–Shaoran… –es lo único que atino a decir–

–Por favor, toma asiento.

Termino cediendo, si salgo huyendo me comenzará a preguntar y no me siento preparada para decir, aunque, no debo demorarme, sobre todo por mi inminente matrimonio con el vejestorio.

Todos conversan muy animadamente, yo me limito a responder con monosílabos y de jugar con la comida, que no es mala, sabe bastante bien, debo poner este lugar en la lista de restaurantes no tan elegantes para visitar con James.

–Nadeshiko, deberíamos salir un día, Meiling y yo pensamos quedarnos en Japón y tú nos podrías acompañar en las salidas –comenta la chica de ojos amatistas–

–Me encantaría, pero mañana empiezo a trabajar y con la escuela, lo veo imposible –la realidad es que no quiero pasar tiempo con ellas, aunque me vendría muy bien tener amigas–

–Debes de tener algún tiempo libre, eres muy joven para solo pensar en trabajo y estudio, además, no le puedo pedir eso a mí prometido, ni siquiera me hace caso –la veo dejar los ojos en blanco, supongo que está hablando de Touya–

–Es una pena, eres muy linda –sonrío levemente– de acuerdo, veré cómo acomodarme y les aviso con Shaoran.

Igual y puede que ellas me sean de ayuda para conocer más de Shaoran, en realidad, ambas son bastante amigables, aunque demasiado parlanchinas, sacaban temas a diestra y siniestra, al final, me termino enterando de que Tomoyo es diseñadora de modas y que Meiling es psicóloga.

–Bueno, Nadeshiko y yo tenemos un paseo pendiente, así que los dejamos –veo a Shaoran levantarse al tiempo que extiende su mano para ayudarme, son increíbles sus modales–

–Chicas, un gusto conocerlas, Eriol hablamos más tarde. –me despido de ambas y me acerco a Eriol– te lo explicaré, lo prometo –digo lo más bajo que puedo para que tan solo él escuche–

–Eso dalo por hecho –responde con demasiada seriedad– ahora entiendo por qué no quisiste entrar la otra vez que te invité –acomoda sus gafas–

–Creí que tu nombre es Sakura, tal vez te confundí –escucho a Meiling–

–Eso debe ser –miro a Eriol en busca de algo de apoyo–

Ambas me observan de pies a cabeza, debí de huir cuando tuve oportunidad, estoy en serios problemas y no sé cómo salir ahora de ellos.

–¿Nos vamos? –la voz de Shaoran me salva de ser observada y cuestionada–

–Si, con permiso…

Avanzo rápido hacia la salida, Shaoran se queda atrás y eso no me importa, lo único que quiero es irme de aquel lugar y nada más, siento la mano de Shaoran sujetarme el brazo, en cualquier otro caso, hubiese tratado de apartarme, con él es distinto, me gusta su cercanía.

–Me agradaron tus primas, son demasiado alegres –comento para tener algo de conversación–

–Lo sé, ellas y mis hermanas son las que dan vida a la familia, cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarlas, se están quedando en mi departamento.

–Prefiero ir a visitarte, te tengo más confianza –digo como si nada– sabes, ayer me ayudaste mucho, cuando regresé a mi casa, comencé a pelear con mi papá, y consideré huir, no puedo más, desde que mamá murió, mi papá dice que soy la única culpable, pero te juro que fue un accidente –no sé por qué comienzo a contar eso, él me inspira confianza y protección– yo no sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, solo quería conocer el edificio en el que estaban trabajando, ¡Cómo iba a saber que el material que estaban usando era de baja calidad! –grito al borde de la histeria recordando la noticia que leí hace unos días–Tenía apenas 13 años… mamá me enseñó el cuarto piso, ahí tendría su oficina con papá, estábamos viendo los planos cuando sucedió el derrumbe, se suponía que todo estaba estable, el piso en que estábamos comenzó a agrietarse, mamá pidió que no me moviera, llamó por teléfono a papá, él estaba en línea, cuando todo pasó, tenía tanto miedo, por eso no me gusta mucho estar en las obras, al menos no cuando solo es el esqueleto, –respiro profundamente– llegaron a auxiliarnos, a mí lograron bajarme a tiempo… pero a mamá no, cada noche cuando me acuesto a dormir, puedo ver esa escena, mi mamá cayendo desde lo alto y yo sin hacer nada… Shaoran fue horrible, y no tuve la culpa, desde ese día, papá me mandó a Inglaterra, no me quería cerca, estuve en un internado y…

No puedo acabar de hablar, Shaoran me abraza y esto termina de romper toda barrera, de ser un completo extraño ha pasado a ser la persona en la que más confío y tal vez más, aunque ahora, no estoy como para pensar en algo más.

–Todo está bien, no estás sola –coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y me dedica una muy linda sonrisa– ahora me tienes a mí.

–Gracias, eres un gran apoyo para mí.

Me pierdo en su mirada ámbar a la par que miro sus labios, estamos demasiado cerca, nuestros alientos se mezclan, el sonido del ambiente es amortiguado por el momento, en cuestión de segundos o tal vez minutos sus labios ya están contra los míos.

Nuestros labios se amoldan muy bien, ojalá esto pudiese durar por más tiempo, sin embargo, mis pulmones exigen aire y estoy segura de que los de él también deben pedir lo mismo, el momento mágico se ha terminado, me quedo con los ojos cerrados con la esperanza de hacerlo durar un poco más, hasta que la realidad vuelve a mí, debo sincerarme.

–Shaoran… no –me aparto de él–

–¿Por qué no? Nadeshiko… déjame estar a tú lado, déjame conocerte más –¿Por qué se comporta así? Me lo está poniendo más difícil–

–Es que… Shaoran no me llamo Nadeshiko, te he estado mintiendo –suelto de repente, sin bandita, sin paracaídas, sin algo que me rescate–

–¿Y cómo te llamas? –me vuelve a sujetar y esta vez si se lo agradezco, sobre todo porque estoy a punto de desfallecer, le he contado más de la cuenta–

Evito cualquier contacto visual con él, por hoy ha sido demasiado.

–Prométeme que nada cambiará, que todo seguirá como hasta ahora –me siento fatal, mis lágrimas amenazan con salir–

–Lo prometo, todo estará como siempre –lo veo sonreír por encima de mis lágrimas–

–Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, no te dije mi verdadero nombre por miedo, muchos se acercan a mí por mi apellido y no les importa que soy una persona con sentimientos –recuerdo la vez que conocí a Kaito y no puedo evitar hacer una muec– cuando te pregunté en Kyoto lo de fingir y la manera en la que me respondiste, me di cuenta que no eres como los demás, tú eres diferente, Shaoran perdón, sé que odias las mentiras, tú mismo lo dijiste y yo te he estado mintiendo –bajo la cabeza–

En estos momentos es cuando me gustaría ser un avestruz y poder enterrar la cabeza lo más profundo posible, ya no hay marcha atrás, ya he terminado con mi mentira y lo que más me duele es que ahora tendré que despedirme de él, no podré verlo cuando esté casada.

–Entonces, si tú eres la hija de Kinomoto, debo agradecerte –como acto reflejo alzo la cabeza para mirarlo en espera de una explicación ¿de qué está hablando?– Mis padres asistieron a una cena en tú casa… –lo escucho con atención– me contaron que la hija de Kinomoto será casada con un anciano, pero antes de eso, tú padre descubrió quién soy y se podría decir que también descubrió lo que valgo, el caso, para no hacértelo más largo, mi madre me dijo que la salve, que te salve… y hablé con Kinomoto para ser quien se case con su hija.

–Mi prometido sigue siendo un anciano, eres más grande que yo –presiono mi dedo índice en su pecho, cuando en realidad quiero saltar de felicidad, y yo muriendo de asco, debí de interrogar a mi papá–

–Solo por cinco años –lo veo dejar los ojos en blanco– tuve tan cerca al ángel de Hiro y nunca lo supe –bromea– en cuanto al matrimonio, espero que no te enojes, mi mamá insistió, yo ya había dicho que no.

–¿Dijiste que no? ¿Te negaste a Fujitaka Kinomoto? –pregunto asombrada– ahora entiendo su mal humor el día de la cena, pero luego apareció un anciano que podría ser mi abuelo y ¡ags! Me salí de la casa y…

–Y te encontré en esgrima, esa parte ya me la sé –guiña un ojo– no sé si me acostumbre a llamarte Sakura, bueno ya que me sé tú apellido, yo puedo decirte el mío.

–Te apellidas Li, eso ya lo sé, te pareces mucho a tu papá, creí que tus primas me echarían de cabeza –sonrío apenada–

–Son algo extrovertidas, pero saben guardar secretos, ahora que no hay secretos de por medio entre nosotros, te propongo conocernos bien, ya que nos tendremos que casar, es justo conocernos ¿no crees? –enarca una ceja–

Me quedo en silencio, tengo miedo de que todo cambie, aunque, no debo de desconfiar de él, no me ha dado ningún motivo ¿o sí?

–¿Pero nada cambiará?

Por más que intento mostrarme segura, no puedo, hay algo que me impide derribar esa barrera de dar toda la confianza, me mira por mucho tiempo, ¿qué estará pensando?

–Si quieres te continúo llamando Nadeshiko y hacemos como que no nos conocemos –sonríe– no me importa tu apellido, ten eso en cuenta.

–Y si yo no te decía que soy Sakura, ¿qué ibas a hacer con ambas? –lo miro curiosa, pensaba jugar con ambas, tal vez no sea demasiado confiable después de todo, aunque yo me tengo la culpa de todo esto–

–No lo sé, no había pensado en eso, pero resultó que eres ambas, me saqué la lotería –vuelve a sonreír– entonces, mañana empezaremos a trabajar juntos, Hiro estará muy contento de tenerte cerca todo el día –tira de mi brazo para continuar avanzando, había olvidado que estamos en la calle, con demasiados espectadores–

–Si, me sorprende que no me hayas descubierto por él, siempre me describe con todos, ya le he dicho que no diga que soy su ángel –suspiro–

–Es que eres un ángel, pero hay que ponerle un alto, déjame decirte que soy muy celoso –lo miro de reojo, está demasiado serio, ¿será verdad?–

Avanzamos por un buen rato en completo silencio, debería de estar contenta al saber que no es un vejestorio con quien me casaré, sin embargo, no es así, no siento completo alivio, si Shaoran accedió es por compromiso, por negocios, no puedo permitirme sentir nada por alguien que tal vez me ve como una manera de ampliar sus negocios familiares, después de todo, es un Li, él mismo dijo que es un heredero.

–Sakura ¿Qué tienes que ver con Kaito? –su pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos–

–Lo conocí el mismo día que te vi con Eriol, llegué de Inglaterra, me encargaron ir a una constructora, me lo topé y pareció agradable, el día que me rescataste, me estaba reclamando el no haber conseguido el puesto en la constructora de mi papá, porque con él cometí el error de decir quién soy… por eso cuando tú me preguntaste mentí. –y le continúo mintiendo, no así conocí a Kaito, pero ¿a quién le importa? No estoy con ánimos para contarle sobre la ayuda que me dio para salir de Inglaterra y que después como pago, quería que le ayudara a tener el trabajo que es de Shaoran–

Todo esto parece tan irreal, cuando le cuente a James se irá de espaldas, otro silencio se vuelve a instalar entre nosotros, aunque este, es completamente diferente, tengo demasiado en qué pensar, si para Shaoran son solo negocios, yo saldré perdiendo, sobre todo porque hay algo que estoy sintiendo, ¿qué es? No lo sé, no tiene forma aún, solo sé que me agrada su compañía, su cercanía, me agrada él.

Llegamos hasta un parque, el que siempre venía con Touya y mamá saliendo del colegio, me trae muy buenos recuerdos, nos acercamos a unos columpios, ¿cómo puede estar él relacionado con mi papá? Tal vez no lo haga por negocios, pero sí por compasión.

–¿Crees en el destino? –pregunto mientras me balanceo un poco en el columpio–

–Para serte sincero, no, pero creo que estoy cambiando de parecer –lo observo un momento, se ve perdido mirando los colores del cielo–

–Pues yo creo que conocernos fue obra del destino –me detengo un momento– cuando regresé a Japón supe que no me dejarían irme, incluso Eriol me rogó que no volviera, pero soy un poco obstinada y no hice caso, después de pelear con mi papá me subí a un taxi y encontré una carpeta azul –tomo un poco de impulso y continuo balancéandome– como la que dijiste que extraviaste, tenía unos diseños increíbles, algo me dijo que debía meterlo con la pila de documentos que estaban revisando, y eso hice, luego me mandaron a buscar unos documentos en una constructora, allí te vi por primera vez –sonrío al recordar ese mmento– estabas platicando con una joven de cabello castaño corto y oscuro, te veías desanimado… Luego te vi con Eriol y sentí un poco de curiosidad, después pasó lo de Kaito y finalmente nos encontramos en la constructora de mi papá.

–En donde embestiste a Nakuru, si recuerdo bien y no entendí por qué lo hiciste –comienza a reír– fue muy gracioso –¡qué vergüenza! Llegué demasiado lejos ese día–

–No quería que dijera mi nombre, tú creías que me llamaba Nadeshiko –me justifico–

Nuestra plática se ve interrumpida por un sonido desconocido, Shaoran busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca su móvil, lo más extraño es que se levanta y se aleja un poco para tomar la llamada, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo? En menos de dos minutos, ya está de nuevo conmigo.

–¿Problemas? –pregunto mientras me acerco a él–

–No lo sé, te llevo a tu casa, ya no te debe importar que sepa dónde vives ¿no?

Estoy por responder, cuando el sonido de mi móvil comienza a hacerse más fuerte, por la tonada sé de quién se trata, busco en mi bolso el aparato antes de que deje de sonar y me aparto un poco para tomar la llamada.

–Te vienes ahora mismo a la constructora, no te demores –ni siquiera un saludo, siempre al grano, me pregunto ¿ahora de qué me estará culpando? –

–De acuerdo –ni siquiera tengo que finalizar la llamada, él ya lo ha hecho por mí– era mi papá, que necesita verme en la constructora. –explico tras acercarme a Shaoran

–Entonces vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Durante todo el camino tuvimos las manos unidas, es algo extraño, lo miro de reojo en varias ocasiones, se ve cómodo, tranquilo, no parece como si fuese un negocio o por compasión, pero tal vez me esté equivocando, como suelo hacerlo.

Llegamos a la constructora, todo está demasiado oscuro, no entiendo por qué necesita verme y sobre todo aquí, poco a poco nos vamos acercando a la oficina, es la única que tiene luz, al entrar, su mirada se endurece mucho más, nos mira alternadamente.

–Shaoran, que bueno que llegas, quería presentarte a mí hija, pero veo que ya se conocen –su mirada gélida pasa de mí a Shaoran– ella comenzará a trabajar contigo, a partir de mañana.

–Pensé que para eso era la junta de mañana, y ya sé que trabajará conmigo desde mañana, ella me dijo –papá vuelve a fijar su mirada en mí, solo me siento empequeñecer ante ambos–

–Emmm, yo, no creí que fuera a importarte que le contara –bajo la mirada, no puedo mantenérsela–

–No creo que a tú papá le importe que me hayas contado –siento el brazo de Shaoran en mi cintura– ¿eso es todo?

–Veo que se llevan muy bien, ¿algo que deba saber? ¿Acaso no te ha dicho Sakura que tiene un compromiso? –volteo a ver a Shaoran, quiero que me expliqué de qué está hablando mi papá ¿acaso no me he liberado del matrimonio con Matsumoto?–

–Sí, lo sabe y sabe con quién lo tiene ¿acaso usted lo olvidó? –su respuesta me relaja, ¿a qué está jugando mi papá?–

–Habías dicho que no le dijera, eres demasiado indeciso, espero que no cambies de parecer más tarde con respecto a nuestros tratos.

¿Escuché bien? Mi papá dijo tratos, no puedo evitar tensarme, esto es un simple negocio para ambos, de nuevo me he vuelto a equivocar.

–¿Tratos? Yo no veo a Sakura como un trato, que pena que usted sí lo vea así, si es todo lo que nos tenía que decir, debemos irnos –sus palabras me relajan, estará hablando enserio?–

–Sakura y yo necesitamos hablar, no te importará esperarla afuera –el pánico se apodera de mí, no me quiero quedar con mi papá, algo me dice que no me irá nada bien, se ve más enojado de lo normal, Shaoran se planta frente a mí–

–No te dejaré sola a menos que tú quieras –dice susurrando–

–No quiero quedarme, por favor llévame contigo.

Contengo la respiración en espera de alguna respuesta, de que entienda la ansiedad que me da al estar a solas con mi papá, el pánico se manifiesta en mí con temblores, esta situación me puede más, todo esto está jugando con mi cordura, si es que aún me queda un poco.

–Sakura, cálmate, aquí estoy –escucho a Shaoran– tranquila.

Los temblores ceden y dan paso a las lágrimas, ¿por qué no yo quien perdió la vida en el accidente? Tal vez así, papá se sentiría culpable por mi muerte y no como ahora, que siente desprecio hacia a mí, claro que puede que hasta hubiese sentido alivio tras mi muerte, si ahora no me soporta, tal vez nunca lo hizo.

Ya no sé en qué concepto ponerlo, cada día siento un gran desprecio hacia él además de miedo, y pensar que siempre lo creí lo mejor en el planeta, todo cambió a causa de ese accidente, a partir de ese día, nada volvió a ser como antes, sobre todo por su odio hacia a mí.

Caminamos y caminamos, hasta que llegamos a un imponente edificio, ni siquiera puedo admirar muy bien su magnificencia, tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados, quiero seguir llorando, quiero gritar, quiero golpear algo, quiero que mi papá me quiera, claro que esto último es imposible que pase.

–Sakura, ¿Estás bien? –siento su mano rozarme la mejilla, un mechón rebelde se me ha salido de la coleta, y Shaoran me lo ha acomodado–

–No, no lo sé –no puedo reconocer mi voz– abrázame, por favor…

Él me estrecha entre sus brazos y es como si todo se hubiese solucionado, con un perfecto extraño, con alguien al que casi no conozco y me ha salvado de todas las maneras posibles, aunque aún no me saco de la cabeza que esto puede que sea únicamente un negocio para él, como sacarse el premio gordo al estar conmigo.

_"¡Basta! Te ha demostrado que no es así"_ escucho una vocecita en mi cabeza que me reprende.

–Xiao Lang

La voz de una mujer se hace escuchar, rompiendo el momento que se había creado entre nosotros, no pensé que nos fueran a encontrar en esta situación, bajo la cabeza para evitar que se vea lo rojo que han quedado mis mejillas.

–Madre… –escucho a Shaoran aclararse la garganta– creo que ya la conoces –lo veo señalarme, me limito a sonreír a la señora que emana elegancia pura, me impresiona–

–Hola Sakura, qué bueno es verte, hijo, tú padre quiere hablar contigo yo me quedo con Sakura

–Supongo que ya se enteró de lo que hice –él deja los ojos en blanco– no tardo –me avisa mientras pasa sus manos por mis mejillas–

¿Qué me está pasando? Me quedo como tonta ante aquella mujer, es como si mi cerebro no quisiera funcionar en este momento, hasta que me toma del brazo y me insta a entrar al departamento, todo está muy bien ordenado, con colores neutros, algunos cuadros de pirámides egipcias, una que otra foto familiar, el típico hogar de un hombre.

La señora Ieran es demasiado amable, me cuenta algunas anécdotas de su familia, lo unidos que están y es en esos momentos en los que me permito sentir un poco de envidia, no puedo contarle nada bueno de mi vida, los momentos tormentosos me han bloqueado todos los buenos momentos, además de que, durante mucho tiempo estuve sola en un país muy diferente a este.

–Xiao Lang es experto en artes marciales, llegó a tener muchos trofeos –comenta mientras saca una fotografía entre su bolso, sí que está preparada para alardear sobre su hijo–

–¿Todos estos trofeos son por las artes marciales? –pregunto con total asombro–

–No, hay unos que son de olimpiadas de conocimientos y esgrima, siempre ha sobresalido en lo que se propone.

–Espero que no te esté contando datos vergonzosos de mi pasado –escucho a Shaoran y al poco tiempo lo tengo sentado a mi lado– ¿cómo sigues?

–Pues si por dato vergonzoso te refieres a que eres el mejor en todo, pues sí, eso me está contando –bromeo un poco– me enseñó una foto de tus trofeos, son una familia muy hermosa –trato de sonreír, aunque creo que termino haciendo una mueca–

–Si tengo recuerdos vergonzosos, pero eso no los conoce mi familia –lo escucho hablar muy rápido–

–¿Como tú corriendo en el parque en ropa interior? –sonrío victoriosa– Eriol me contó, por la descripción que me dio tienes que ser tú, el otro no concuerda –me encojo de hombros– y tu cara te delata. –además de que vi la foto que le mandaron en el grupo que tienen, pero no creo que deba comentarle, además, no sabía que se trataba de él–

Conversamos animadamente hasta el punto de que no sé en qué momento la señora Ieran nos dejó a solas, simplemente con Shaoran se me olvida hasta la hora.

–Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya –suspiro– gracias por estar conmigo.

–No te tienes que ir sino quieres, puedes quedarte en la habitación con mis primas, al menos por esta noche.

–En cualquier momento tendré que estar con él, es mi papá –hago una mueca–

–No es así, puedes quedarte, deja que cuide de ti –él toma mis manos y es como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo–

–De todos modos, debo irme, no creo que sea muy apropiado que me quede –sonrío tímida, además de que están sus papás–

–Quédate, no hay ningún problema, como te dijo mi hijo, puedes quedarte con las chicas –escucho una voz masculina, el papá de Shaoran estaba escuchando nuestra conversación–

–Shaoran, tengo pena –susurro– mejor acompáñame a casa de Eriol, ¿puedes?

–De acuerdo, vamos.

Me despido de los señores Li, son demasiado agradables, ahora entiendo por qué Shaoran lo es, llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio y me sorprendo un poco al llegar al auto de Shaoran, este no es como el que pensé que me iba a secuestrar, este es un deportivo, si tan solo supiera conducir, creo que me tendré que meter a clases de manejo y tal vez Shaoran me lo preste algún día.

Para cuando llegamos a casa de Eriol, me ayuda a bajar y me acompaña hasta la puerta, Maki, la señora del servicio me mira con asombro, llevo meses de haber regresado y no me había dignado a venir aquí, además de que, como en Inglaterra, me tienen en un muy bajo concepto.

–El joven Hiragizawa no está, pero por favor pasen… señorita Kinomoto, que alegría verla por aquí –la miro con asombro, si se está portando tan bien es porque hay testigos, siempre suele mirarme con desdé, lo juro– Joven Li, ¿cómo va todo en el mundo de la construcción?

–Como siempre…. –lo veo encogerse de hombros– demasiados planos, verificar obras, nada cambia –sonríe–

–¿Quieren algo de tomar? No debe de tardar, pero nunca avisa –se queja Maki–

–Maki, necesito que me arregles alguna de las habitaciones, pasaré la noche aquí –habló fuerte y claro, ya me cansé de ser ignorada– y si habla mi papá, no le digas que estoy aquí.

–De acuerdo señorita… con permiso.

Ella desaparece, dejándonos a solas en la estancia.

–Un por favor y un gracias te hicieron falta –comenta–

–Si me vas a criticar mejor vete, hoy ha sido un día muy difícil, y tengo que lidiar con más, por si no te diste cuenta, mi papá me quería despedazar y lo quería hacer frente a ti –suspiro, solo eso me faltaba para rematar el día, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta de que esa señora me estaba ignorando?–

–Puedes irte a vivir conmigo, de todos modos, nos casaremos, no tienes que soportar más a tu papá.

–¿Qué pasa si te despide? Créeme, no se quedará tranquilo después de lo que le dijiste, lo conozco, y verá la manera de aplastarte –¿por qué me preocupo por él? Está arriesgando demasiado–

–Lo estuve platicando con mi padre, estaré viendo unos edificios para comenzar mi propia constructora, y tú trabajarás conmigo –él me toma de las manos– también me pienso llevar a Hiro.

–Te estás arriesgando demasiado por mí, gracias –sonrío tímida–

–Tú lo vales, verás que todo se va a solucionar –su contacto me hace estremecer, sus labios comienzan a rozar los míos, sin embargo, no llega a pasar a más que eso, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta lo interrumpe–

–Siento interrumpir, pero no esperaba tener escenas románticas en 4DX –bromea Eriol– me comentó Maki que te quedarás ¿ahora qué pasó?

–No lo sé y no quiero ir a averiguarlo, Shaoran evitó que me quedara a solas con él, no puedo más Eriol, ¡no sé cómo hacerle entender que la culpa no fue mía! –digo desesperada–

–Florecita, te lo dije cuando estabas en Inglaterra, es más, no debiste volver –eso ya lo sé, pero ganó mi terquedad más que mi sentido común–

–Lo sé, pero caí en su trampa –suspiro– al menos no me casaré con un anciano, Shaoran me libró de eso –sonrío levemente–

–Espero que tú la puedas convencer, le estoy pidiendo que se vaya a vivir conmigo, así no tendrá que soportar a su papá –comenta Shaoran a Eriol– me tengo que ir, descansa, te veré mañana –besa mi frente– Por cierto, me las debes, se suponía que la apuesta era entre nosotros –comenta Shaoran al salirse–

–¡Lo siento! –grita Eriol, antes de mirarme con toda severidad–

–¿Qué? Solo le comenté, no le dije que tienes una foto en tu móvil –me encojo de hombros–

Ambos comenzamos a reír, ha pasado tiempo de cuando vi la foto en el móvil de Eriol y sobre todo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me sentí un poco más libre, claro que después de todo, seguiré atada a alguien, y no es que no me agrade, Shaoran es lindo, pero todo esto no es por amor, simplemente me ha librado de un vejestorio.

–Tienes mucho que contarme –escucho a Eriol por encima de mis pensamientos–

–Le mentí, le dije que me llamo Nadeshiko, no creí volver a verlo –me defiendo– además, desconocía que se trataba de tu amigo… –suspiro–

–Al menos ya sabe quién eres, Cherry, confía en él, todo saldrá bien –me paseo por toda la estancia hasta llegar al piano–

–Iré a dormir, estoy demasiado exhausta –y para reafirmar mi cansancio, un bostezo se hace presente–

Hoy ha sido un día complicado, no solo le confesé mi mentira a Shaoran, sino que también supe que será con él con quien me casaré y lo peor del caso es que tal vez, solo tal vez, comienzo a sentir algo por él y tengo demasiado miedo de esto que estoy sintiendo.

**-Surprise! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo, iba a estar un poco más largo, le tuve que cortar, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D un beso cerecitos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

–Más despacio Cherry, ¿cómo que te casarás? Y que es con el que te has estado viendo –veo a James a través de la pantalla del portátil– creí que no querías casarte.

–Es por conveniencia de mi papá, pero ya no es un vejestorio, ahora se trata de Shaoran.

–Bueno, debo de hablar con él y darle tips para tratarte, Cherry es maravilloso, ¿le has hablado de lo que sientes? –enarca una ceja y se acerca de más a la cámara–

–¡No! Que parte de que es un matrimonio por conveniencia no has entendido, papá lo ha planeado todo y aunque se muestre muy lindo, no quita que todo sea un negocio –resoplo–

–Tal vez lo juzgas mal, si te ha protegido como me has contado, ten en cuenta que puede que sienta algo por ti… dale una oportunidad –a veces he llegado a pensar que James se ha equivocado de carrera, sería un muy buen psicólogo–

–No sé si pueda, cuando logro confiar en alguien, me fallan… –me quedo en silencio un momento– tengo mucho miedo.

–No todos son iguales, yo no te he fallado cerezo, siempre estoy para ti con todo y tus locuras –su comentario me saca una sonrisa, James es único–

–Sir James, cambiemos de tema…

–Bien, entonces explícame, ¿en dónde te estás quedando? –suspiro resignada, a él no puedo mentirle–

–En casa de mi abuelo, en Kyoto… tengo miedo de estar en casa de mi papá –me abrazo y froto los brazos mientras recuerdo la mirada gélida que mi papá me dedicó en su oficina–

–Cherry, no me queda de otra que ir contigo, no te puedo dejar sola en estos momentos…

Las conversaciones con James se hacen más largas cada día, a veces soy yo quien me desvelo para poder hablar con él y en algunas ocasiones, es él quien lo hace, la diferencia de horarios, la universidad y ahora el trabajo hace que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos y todo lo hago porque él me mantiene cuerda dentro lo que cabe.

Los días pasan y la noticia de mi matrimonio con Shaoran Li ha sido descubierta, todos los medios hablan sobre mi regreso a Tomoeda y de mi compromiso con el hijo de los grandes empresarios Li, quien ha estado visitando Tomoeda muy seguido, cuando escuché eso comencé a reír, en verdad sabe cómo escabullirse de los medios.

En la constructora, me encantaría decir que todo marcha de maravilla, pero no es así, mi papá se encarga de sabotear mi trabajo y no solo el mío, también el de Shaoran y Hiro, tal parece mi matrimonio con Shaoran no le está haciendo mucha gracia.

Cada plano que presento lo rechaza sin contemplaciones, me carga de trabajo, aún sabiendo que tengo que ir a la universidad, entre trabajos escolares y la constructora no me doy abasto, al menos, Shaoran me ayuda en lo que puede y cuando puede.

La única ventaja de entrar a la universidad es que ahora tengo amigas, dos chicas agradables y sin filtros que ni siquiera les interesa mi procedencia, hicimos un increíble click desde el día que pise la universidad y ellas hacen que mis problemas se esfumen, al menos por un rato.

–¿Están ocupados? –pregunto tras abrir un poco la puerta de la oficina de Shaoran–

–Para ti nunca –en cuestión de segundos lo veo apartar el plano en que supongo está trabajando–

–¡Ah, pero a mí ni caso me hacías! –se queja Hiro–

–Ventajas de ser su prometida –le guiño un ojo al ofendido–

–¿Qué pasó? –Shaoran me ayuda a sentarme y se pone de cuclillas frente a mí, hasta ahora no he podido encontrarle ningún defecto–

–Me pidieron ir a supervisar unas construcciones, pero… no quiero ir –muerdo mi labio inferior– al menos, no quiero ir sola, ¿podrías acompañarme?

–Por supuesto que puedo –él besa mis manos y son esos pequeños gestos que me hacen pensar que es completamente honesto en cuanto a la relación– Hiro, deja esos planos, vienes con nosotros –lo veo levantarse de un salto y yo hago lo mismo– vamos.

Shaoran pide que introduzca la dirección en el GPS y es lo que hago, en todo el camino, escucho que Hiro comienza a rezongar, tampoco entiendo por qué le pidió que viniese, simplemente debo de ir a la construcción, supervisar algunos lineamientos que me han pasado y listo, no suena tan difícil, aunque, la dirección me es familiar.

Él aparca unas calles antes de la dirección, me ayuda a bajar y comenzamos a caminar, siguiendo aún las indicaciones del GPS, hasta que no puedo más, ahora entiendo por qué la dirección me era familiar, siento que quedo helada.

Veo a Hiro y a Shaoran, mueven la boca, debería de poder escuchar lo que dicen, más no lo hago, a mí llegan recuerdos de lo sucedido, siento las manos de Shaoran moviéndome para que reaccione, lo intento, lo juro, pero no puedo.

Me siento desfallecer, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, Shaoran me carga y me aleja del lugar, el pánico va cediendo un poco, me aferro a su cuello y comienzo a sollozar, desde el incidente con mi papá, creí que ya había aprendido a controlar mis miedos, sobre todo en las construcciones, el apoyo que hoy pedí, fue por si hubiese algún inconveniente, nunca he visitado construcciones a solas.

–Sakura… –escucho su voz por encima de mis pensamientos–

Incluso canté victoria porque las pesadillas del accidente habían cesado, he podido dormir tranquila, ahora no sé si lo consiga.

–Todo está bien, estoy contigo –lo siento jugar con mi cabello–

–Lo hizo a propósito, estoy segura –comento entre sollozos–

–¿De qué hablas? –no sé cómo responderle, no me sale la voz para hacerlo–

–El edificio en donde la mandaron es en donde ocurrió el accidente de la señora Nadeshiko –escucho a Hiro hablar– ni siquiera está dentro de las obras de la empresa, sigue teniendo la cinta amarilla de clausurado…

–Tranquila, estoy contigo –siento sus labios en mi frente–

Ambos me llevan hasta el auto y me ayudan a subir, en todo el camino mi cabeza revive una y otra vez el accidente, es increíble como un simple lugar te puede dañar mentalmente, lo peor del caso, es que el daño no es por el lugar, he llegado a la conclusión que ahora me dio pánico porque fue mi papá quien me mandó allí, al paso que voy, jamás podré ejercer lo que estoy estudiando.

Por más que me intentan incluir en la conversación, los recuerdos no me dejan, únicamente les respondo con monosílabos o con asentir, sigo sin entender por qué mi papá me quiere hacer daño. No pasa mucho tiempo o eso es lo que creo, cuando Shaoran aparca frente a un pequeño edificio, no se ve que esté en construcción, bajo del auto y miro aquel edificio, es muy chiquito, apenas tiene tres pisos.

–Vengan, por aquí –siento que Shaoran tira de mí–

–¿Qué hacemos aquí jefe? Esto está terminado, no me digas que están pidiendo una demolición.

Me tenso un poco al escuchar a Hiro, aunque, Shaoran no dice nada, lo veo busca en su bolsillo del pantalón hasta que saca un juego de llaves, se acerca a la puerta y vemos como esta cede ante él, nos hace una señal para que entremos, todo está empolvado y se ve que lo están decorando.

–Aquí empezaremos de cero, una vez hablaste de querer abrir tú propia constructora –comenta Shaoran mientras dirige su mirada a Hiro– está será nuestra, quiero que tú y Sakura sean mis socios en esta aventura, no sé cómo nos irá, lo que sí sé es que iremos creciendo juntos.

Miro el lugar, ¿será un sueño? Estoy gratamente sorprendida, ¿de dónde habrá salido Shaoran? Es como esos príncipes que aparecen en los cuentos que dan todo por las princesas; simplemente, me deja sin palabras.

–Todavía no acabo de estudiar, no tengo nada con qué invertir –escucho a Hiro– no puedo ser tu socio

–Vas a invertir tú talento, no necesito que aportes dinero, te quiero en esto… ¿y tú qué opinas?

Las miradas están en mí, ¿qué opino? No sé qué decirle, me acerco a él y lo abrazó, necesito sentirlo, de lo contrario, esto solo sería un sueño del cual no me quiero despertar.

–¿Esto es real? ¿Tú eres real? –le toco las mejillas, sin duda estoy con él en estos momentos–

Él me toma de las manos y las besa, acto tan sublime que me derrite completamente, desde aquel beso que nos dimos y le conté quién soy, no hemos tenido otro, siempre nos terminan interrumpiendo cuando estamos a tan solo centímetros.

–Todo esto es real, dime que aceptas –pega su frente con la mía, sus ojos ámbar me hipnotizan ¿por qué?–

–Sería una tonta si no lo hiciera, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí –sonrío tímida–

De nuevo estamos a unos centímetros el uno del otro, unos centímetros para sellar este momento, sin embargo, como siempre pasa, nos interrumpen antes de que eso llegase a suceder.

–No quiero interrumpir, pero se están poniendo demasiado cursis y tengo miedo de ser partícipe de algún momento subido de tono… si quieren los dejo a solas –ambos miramos a Hiro, el muy cínico tiene una ceja enarcada–

–Minami, eres demasiado inoportuno –resopla Shaoran– vengan, les enseñaré el lugar…

–Eso me dolió, nunca me llamas por mi apellido…

Shaoran pasa por alto el comentario de Hiro y comienza a enseñarnos el lugar, es demasiado espacioso, algunos muebles están con bolsas, me imagino que es para que no se maltraten, hay algunos botes de pintura también, hay pequeños detalles que hacen que el lugar me encante.

–Me encanta que tenga esa pared de vidrio, le da mucha luz –comento mientras me acerco al vidrio– y las claraboyas son estupendas, hace que entre demasiada luz natural.

–Ya me vi trabajando aquí, con una mesa enorme y los planos regados –veo a Hiro sonreír– en verdad no sé cómo pagarte jefe.

–Deja de decirme así, llámame Shaoran –siento el brazo de Shaoran en mi cintura– en tres semanas comenzaremos aquí, así que tengan listas sus cartas de renuncia.

De nuevo me sorprende, apenas acabo de entrar a trabajar en la constructora de mi papá y ahora quiere que renuncie. Se forma un silencio incómodo en el lugar, dos pares de ojos me miran, me incomoda que hagan eso, sigo paseándome por el lugar, hasta que Shaoran propone que vayamos a celebrar.

Llegamos hasta el restaurante del amigo de Shaoran y Eriol, esta vez no tengo ganas de huir, no hay mentiras de por medio, así que me siento más cómoda, llegamos a una mesa en donde están Eriol, Touya y las primas de Shaoran, me acerco a mi hermano, lo he extrañado tanto.

–¡Qué bueno es verte! –Touya m estrecha entre sus brazos– ¿En dónde te has estado quedando? Me tienes muy preocupado.

Lo tomo del brazo para apartarnos un poco de todos, solo James sabe en dónde me estoy quedando y no quiero que lo sepa nadie más por le momento, claro que a mi hermano no puedo ocultarle nada.

–Me estoy quedando con el abuelo en Kyoto –respondo a su pregunta–

–Sakura, puedes ir a vivir conmigo, ¿cómo le haces con la universidad y la constructora? –doy un resoplido–

–Viajo todos los días, nada del otro mundo, por favor no comentes nada, solo será un tiempo, pienso buscar algo sencillo para vivir aquí –le tomo ambas manos– guárdame el secreto.

Niega con la cabeza y regresa con los demás, se ve muy cómodo con la chica de ojos amatistas, jamás creí ver a mi hermano con alguien, siempre se mostraba reticente a tener una pareja.

Cuando llego a la mesa, escucho parte de la conversación, Eriol y Meiling vivirán juntos al igual que Touya y Tomoyo, ambas se ven cómodas con la decisión, apenas se conocen, siento que están yendo demasiado rápido.

–Te cuidaré bien a tú prima –comenta Touya– aunque nuestra relación se dio por un "negocio" –hace comilla con los dedos– he estado saliendo con ella para conocerla y te aseguro que está en buenas manos.

Miro a ambos, ella tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y mi hermano, pues él siempre está con su expresión neutral, aunque no se me pasa que entrelazan sus manos, ¿se habrán enamorado?

La conversación cambia de rumbo, poco a poco se van yendo cada uno a sus qué haceres, Hiro dice que regresará a la constructora antes de irse a la universidad, a Touya lo llaman por una emergencia por lo que Meiling y Tomoyo se van juntas, intentan llevarme con ellas, pero me niego, eso no es lo mío.

Shaoran, Eriol y el otro amigo al cual presentan formalmente como Yamazaki, están platicando muy cómodamente, Shaoran les cuenta sobre la constructora que piensa abrir, siento que sobro en esta situación, hasta que el dueño del restaurante se disculpa para ir a ver unas cosas en la cocina y son Eriol y Shaoran quienes conversan.

Me levanto y me aparto de ellos, aprovecho para llamarle a James, quiero ponerle al tanto, desahogarme de lo que pasó y contarle lo que Shaoran está haciendo, la llamada no entra, me manda directo a buzón y eso es demasiado extraño, él nunca tiene el móvil apagado, ni siquiera deja que se le descargue por completo.

**Yo – 16:57**

_"Llámame cuando_

_puedas"_

Solo aparece una palomita, no le llega el mensaje, precisamente ahora que quiero hablar con él, resulta que lo tiene apagado. Me acerco hasta una de las ventanas, las personas pasan distraídas, una señora de larga cabellera aparece junto a su hija y es como si viera a mi mamá en ella, ¿por qué tuvo que morir? Nada de lo que pasa tiene sentido, es como si estuviese dentro de una pesadilla, una en la que no puedo despertar.

–Estás ausente, ¿en qué piensas? –siento el tacto de Shaoran sobre mi brazo, no tengo que voltear para saber que es él–

–¿Cómo un padre puede hacerle tanto daño a su propia hija? –suspiro– siempre creí que con el paso del tiempo y con la lejanía que marcó, algún día podríamos tener una buena relación, como la que tiene con Touya.

–Él no sabe lo que se está perdiendo, Sakura debemos actuar –él se planta frente a mí me tomas las mejillas– nos casaremos hoy mismo, espero que no te importe.

Lo miro a los ojos, sigo sin hacerme a la idea de que me tengo que casar.

–De acuerdo, nos casaremos hoy –confirmo– gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

Me remuevo un poco entre sus manos, sentir su contacto es muy placentero, me siento protegida a su lado.

–Todo está listo, nos esperan en el registro –escucho a Eriol– al fin serás libre –me refugio en los brazos de mi primo–

Tantas veces que me lo pidió estando en Inglaterra y lo viene a lograr ahora que estoy en Japón, qué ironías de la vida, me gustaría tener el poder de ver qué hubiese pasado si me hubiese casado en Inglaterra, bueno, aunque eso ya lo sé, no hubiese conocido a Shaoran.

–No encuentro mi libertad… estaré amarrada a alguien, me libro de mi papá, pero… –me quedo en silencio, creí que lo estaba pensando, hasta que la mirada de Eriol me reprende–

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos solucionarlo ahora, antes de que Fujitaka actúe a nuestras espaldas. –comenta Shaoran, está serio–

Yo y mi gran bocata, ¡Por qué demonios no pasé filtro antes de hablar! No sé cómo solucionar mi error, en el camino, tiene la vista en el camino, no dice nada como acostumbra, me siento fatal, debí de mantener la boca cerrada.

Al llegar al juzgado, siento un poco de ansiedad, ¿y si esto es un error? Mi papá se las trae contra él por mí culpa, tal vez esté a tiempo de librarlo de todo esto.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? Todavía podemos dar marcha atrás –susurro antes de entrar–

–No te voy a dejar sola.

Así no es como me imaginé mi boda, y sí, suena ridículo, pero siempre imaginé casarme con alguien que me quisiera, no que lo hiciera por compromiso, sino por amor, el juez comienza a hablar, pregunta si estamos de acuerdo con esta unión y tengo ganas de gritar que no, pero me contengo, ya estoy aquí.

–Los declaro marido y mujer, felicidades –concluye el juez– si desean esperar un momento, se les entregarán las actas.

Al menos no dijo que ya me puede besar, miro el anillo que está en mi dedo y luego miro a Shaoran quien está despidiendo a los testigos que encontró en los pasillos, él tampoco se ve muy cómodo con la situación.

–Enhorabuena –nos felicita Eriol, le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Shaoran y luego me abraza– Florecita, esto debiste de hacer hace años.

–Pues ya lo hice, Shaoran, no me iré a vivir contigo, al menos no por ahora.

–Como tú digas –fue sencillo, pensé que se negaría– al menos dime en dónde te quedarás, necesito saber que estarás a salvo.

–No estoy en peligro de muerte, confórmense en saber que estaré bien –miro a ambos– nos veremos mañana en la oficina.

Miro la hora, voy tarde para la universidad y aún tengo que ir por mis cosas a la constructora, apenas salgo del juzgado, detengo un taxi y paso la dirección, al llegar a la constructora, voy corriendo a la oficina, tal vez alcance a llegar a la mitad de la clase, es mejor a haberla perdido.

–Señorita Kinomoto… –escucho la voz de Nakuru al pasar corriendo, más no le hago caso–

Encuentro mi mochila, peleo con esta para poder meter mi portátil, mi móvil comienza a sonar, me resigno a llegar tarde a la primera clase, con suerte el maestro se haya enfermado, tomo mi móvil y respondo la llamada.

–Cherry, ¿en dónde te puedo encontrar? –escucho al otro lado de la línea–

–¿James? Estamos hablando, ¿cómo que en dónde me puedes encontrar? –miro la pantalla, si es el número de James–

–Acabo de llegar a Tokio, ¿dime cómo te encuentro?

Mi emoción es tan grande que grito a todo pulmón, no creí que viniese tan pronto, lo escucho quejarse por mi grito y no me importa, estoy emocionada.

–Voy por ti… ah, es verdad, no sé conducir –me burlo– ¿tienes dónde anotar?

–Sí.

Le voy pasando las indicaciones para que vaya a Kyoto, apenas finalizo la llamada, llamo a mi abuelo para que sepa que James llegará a su casa, aunque me gustaría faltar a la universidad, no me puedo dar ese lujo, no quiero darles motivos para que hablen de mí o que pongan entredicho todo mi esfuerzo.

–Que no sabes que te debes de reportar apenas llegues –escucho la voz enfurecida de mi papá, mi felicidad se esfuma, lo peo que pude haber hecho es mirarlo–

–Lo siento –digo en voz baja– la dirección estuvo mal, no hay ninguna construcción que esté viendo esta compañía.

–La dirección no está mal, quería que fueras ahí… quiero que renuncies por ti misma, date cuenta de que esto no es para ti, no sirves en este medio –mis ojos comienzan a cristalizarse ante sus palabras– regrésate a Inglaterra o vete con tu abuelo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida, lárgate o atente a las consecuencias.

lo miro a través de mis lágrimas, ni siquiera se inmuta al verme llorar, pasa de mí y se retira de la oficina, me dejo caer en el piso, sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez, miro el reloj, es tarde, no alcanzaré la primera hora, un poco más recompuesta, me levanto y tomo mis cosas, apenas salgo, veo a Shaoran acercarse a las oficinas.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a hablar con Fujitaka, ¿tú qué haces aquí? –siento que me inspecciona, me he de ver falta tras estar llorando–

–Es mi papá –aparto la mirada, no puedo mantenérsela–

–¿Te dijo por qué te mandó allí? –¿le cuento la verdad? No, no creo poder hacerlo–

–No le pregunté, solo le informé que me dio mal la dirección, no quiero que le reclames nada, para eso estás aquí ¿no? –se ve furioso–

–Sakura, no debiste venir aquí tú sola, ¿por qué no me dijiste? –lo miro un instante, no sé qué decirle–

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos y continuo llorando, ha sido demasiado, no quiero decirle lo que papá me dijo, no quiero que él se meta en problemas por mi culpa, siento sus brazos rodearme, al tiempo que se escucha que se abre una puerta.

–Li, no deberías de estar aquí…

Escucho la voz de papá y enseguida me tenso, espero resguardada en el abrazo, hasta que me aparto de él, se me hace tarde.

–¿Qué te hizo? –lo miro a los ojos–

–No vale la pena hablar de eso, debo irme –seco mis lágrimas, me acerco un poco a él y beso su mejilla–

Me marcho de la constructora, al llegar a la universidad, el maestro va saliendo del salón, me mira con total desaprobación y no lo culpo, en su lugar también me miraría mal.

–Señorita Kinomoto, espero que su falta sea por algo importante, pida ayuda a sus compañeros para estar al día.

–De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Me acerco a mis dos únicas amigas, aprovechando que el siguiente maestro no ha aparecido para poderme al día con la clase.

–Te ves falta, un poco de maquillaje no te vendría mal, querida –comenta Yu Ying Mihara–

–¿Por qué tan tarde? Siempre eres la primera en llegar –comenta Reika Ame–

–Cosas sin importancia, ¿qué explicó el maestro?

–Sabes que tendrás que contarnos que te pasa –me miran ambas de manera inquisitiva–

–En el receso les cuento todo –aseguro más para mí que para ellas, de todas modos, en lo que llevo de conocerlas, sé que encontrarán la manera de hacerme hablar–

Yu Ying me pasa su cuaderno, leo un poco de lo que tiene anotado ya que el siguiente maestro entra. Las siguientes clases pasan rápido, ambas me acompañan a sacarle copias a las notas de la primera clase mientras les cuento qué ha pasado, sus ocurrencias me logran sacar una sonrisa y también logra que olvide un momento mi boda exprés con Shaoran, luego me acompañan a esperar un taxi, ya son las nueve de la noche y aún debo de irme a Kyoto.

Para las once de la noche, ya he llegado, James me recibe con un enorme abrazo, tengo demasiado que contarle, que dudo que me alcancen las horas para hacerlo, vamos juntos a mi habitación y comienzo a relatarle mi día, desde que entré en pánico, hasta la sorpresa que nos dio Shaoran.

–Me hubiese gustado haber estado contigo –acaricia mis mejillas– pero me alegra saber que no estabas sola, ese famoso Shaoran me ha robado mi lugar –se hace el indignado–

–No seas tonto, tú lugar no lo ocupa nadie –sonrió– por cierto… –me quedo en silencio un momento mientras le enseño mi mano con el anillo–

Se ha quedado mudo, me mira y luego baja su vista a mi mano alternadamente, está demasiado sorprendido.

–¿Te casaste? –por fin le regresa la voz–

–Sí –respondo a su pregunta–

–No sé si felicitarte o… Sakura me tomas por sorpresa –se mueve de un lado a otro por la habitación– ¿lo amas?

–No lo sé –respondo con sinceridad–

–¿Él te ama?

Como me gustaría responderle con toda seguridad que sí, pero no es así, es puro compromiso, él no siente nada por mí, simplemente me quiere ayudar, como mi primo y mi hermano están haciendo con sus primas, no hay amor de por medio.

**ALOOO CERECITOS! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN COMO PIDIERON ;) YA AL FIN SE CASARON Y SE ACERCA LO BUENO JAJAJA, PARA EL FINAL CREO QUE AÚN FALTA UN POCO, PERO SE LOS IRÉ AVISANDO CONFORME AVANCE :D UN BESO Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA ;)**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_"Y por fin se ha logrado lo que todos pedían, me he casado y no sé lo que me depara el futuro, aunque; sigo sin entender lo que siento por Shaoran, ¿amor? ¿Gratitud? Lo que realmente quiero saber es lo que él siente por mí, ¿lo hizo por un simple negocio o porque de verdad le interesa mi amistad?... aunque, puedo descartar el negocio, frente a mí le ha plantado pelea a mi papá, me ha defendido, y comienzo a temer por lo que a él pudiese pasarle…"_

Cierro el cuaderno luego de acabar de escribir, hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones, aunque lo que más me ha sorprendido fue la boda exprés, me hubiese gustado que todo se manejara en otros términos, de otra manera, tal vez conocer más a Shaoran.

–Shaoran…

¿Me gusta? ¿Lo amo? Para ser sincera, jamás he tenido esos sentimientos, en Inglaterra, estuve siempre al lado de James, más no tuve nada con él, siempre lo he visto como un amigo; así como él me ve como amiga, las demás personas que me rodeaban eran personas vacías y materiales, les importa el estatus y no los sentimientos, en pocas palabras, no sé cómo se siente amar a alguien.

No tengo la menor idea en qué momento me quedé dormida, me despierta el sonido de la alarma, debo de viajar a Tomoeda para llegar a la constructora, por nada del mundo pienso darle gusto a mi papá, seguiré en la constructora y le demostraré que puedo con todo lo que me imponga.

Me cubro lo mejor que puedo las ojeras que me cargo, ato mi cabello en una coleta, me miro un momento más en el espejo, ¿desde cuándo me preocupa cómo me veo?

–Preciosa como de costumbre –escucho una voz detrás de mí–

–Buenos días, Sir James, no creí que despertarías en la madrugada –lo miro a través del espejo–

–Desperté por agua, deberías pedirle ayuda a Eriol o tal vez a…

–¿Shaoran? No James, no creo que sea el momento, te veré en la noche…

Le lanzo un beso mientras salgo presurosa de mi habitación, no puedo perder ni un minuto, el chofer del abuelo ya me está esperando para llevarme al aeropuerto y de allí a la constructora.

En el camino, aprovecho para adelantar un poco de los trabajos, el anillo reluce en mi dedo y me recuerda que estoy casada.

El día pasa sin novedades, son pocas las veces que coincido con Shaoran, tal parece que mi papá no quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos, me tiene completamente ocupada y encerrada en su oficina, trabajando bajo su atenta mirada.

Cuando por fin llega la hora de irme a la universidad, salgo corriendo con la esperanza de toparme con Shaoran, pero no sucede, está ocupado con unos clientes y no puedo interrumpirlo, además de que debo de llegar a la universidad. Más tarde le enviaré un mensaje, tan solo para saber de él, y al menos sepa que lo tengo en cuenta.

Llego con bastante tiempo, por lo que voy por algo de comer, mi estómago pide a gritos algo de atención, últimamente no he estado comiendo bien por las prisas, estoy resintiendo todo lo que me estoy esforzando.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí –escucho la voz de Reika–

–Veo que seguiste mi consejo y hoy si llegaste maquillada –aparecen en mi campo de visión mis dos amigas– también he visto un anillo que no tenías antes –enarca una ceja mientras señala mi mano–

–Lo traes desde ayer y no nos has contado –ambas se hacen las ofendidas–

Las hago sufrir un momento más, pido un sándwich y una botella de agua, puedo sentir a ambas detrás de mí, tratan de ejercer presión para que les cuente, pero tendrán que esperar, primero es mi estómago, más tarde tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre el anillo.

–Anda, cuenta de una vez… –escucho el zapateo de una de ellas, si me giro para verlas soltaré todo, quiero hacerlas sufrir un rato–

–¿Con quién te casaste? ¿Con el viejo o con el joven? –aprieto los labios para no soltarme a reír, no puedo con su impaciencia–

La encargada de la cafetería me entrega mi pedido y me voy tranquilamente a una de las mesas más apartadas, ambas me siguen el paso y observan todos mis movimientos, Reika se sienta frente a mí y la muy cruel me quita el sándwich sin darme tiempo a probarlo.

–Cuenta o me lo como… –la miro con la boca abierta–

–No serías capaz –la miro desafiante–

–Al fin hablas, creí que te habían cortado la lengua –dice con dramatismo Hui Ying– ahora que sabemos que no es así… habla…

Miro a ambas y luego miro el anillo que reluce en mi dedo anular.

–Me casé ayer con Shaoran, es el joven –explico antes de que pregunten–

–Ayer nos contaste todo, menos eso… ¿y? ¿Qué tal la noche de bodas? –ambas apoyan los codos en la mesa y me miran demasiado curiosas–

–¿Noche de bodas? Chicas, no vivo con él –al fin recupero mi sándwich y logro darle un gran mordisco, su cara de asombro es digna para una fotografía–

–No te hagas la tonta, ¿qué tal estuvo en la cama? Tal vez así me entiendas –me mira inquisitivamente Hui Ying–

–Detalles sucios, querida, eso es lo que queremos saber –la secunda Reika–

Mastico lentamente el bocado que tengo en la boca, no tengo prisa por hablar, en realidad, no tengo nada qué contarles.

–No dormí con él, ya les dije que no vivo con él –me encojo de hombros–

–Pues ponte las pilas, queridita, porque alguien más astuta puede llegar y quitártelo –comenta Hui Ying–

–Estoy de acuerdo con Hui, sino te pones las pilas lo vas a perder –Veo a Reika tomar mi sándwich y darle un mordisco, no recuerdo haberle dado mi aprobación para que haga eso–

Miro a ambas, tal vez me sean de ayuda, con James no puedo tratar estos asuntos…

–No creo que él quiera tener algo conmigo, además, no tengo experiencia en eso –me sonrojo de solo pensarlo–

–Estás de broma –escucho a Hui– Sakura tienes veintiuno y no has… –deja la palabra al aire, bajo la cabeza para evitar que vean mi sonrojo–

–No, no he… nada –miro ambas– además, no creo que él quiera, no se ve interesado en mí.

–Para que él se interese en ti, primero debes aprender a quererte, cuando se trata de ti siempre hablas de manera despectiva, como si no valieras –escucho a Reika– ponte vestidos que se ajusten a tu figura, tienes un bonito cuerpo, suéltate de vez en cuando el cabello, coquetéale –comienza a batir las pestañas– demuéstrale que para ti es más que un contrato, porque déjame decirte que si te muestras insegura es porque algo has de sentir por él.

–Y… –ahora es Hui quien toma la palabra– una vez que has captado completamente su atención, provócalo, llevas tu mano a su nuca y comienzas a rozarle con las yemas de los dedos, entreabres tus labios, eso hará que piense que vas a besarlo, pero no lo harás –enarca una ceja– poco a poco bajas la mano en una caricia por su pecho y…

Nuestra plática se ve interrumpida, el maestro nos llama al pasar cerca de nosotras, miro el sándwich con recelo, tan solo le di un mordisco, doy un sonoro suspiro y me retiro de la cafetería, más al rato intentaré poder comer algo.

Las horas van pasando al igual que las clases, los maestros no dan tregua con los trabajos, y tengo miedo de no poder aguantar más con todas las responsabilidades.

–¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! –grito para que me entienda–

Ayer pedía a gritos topármelo y hoy me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no deja de interrogarme para saber en dónde me estoy quedando, primera pelea y apenas dos días de casados, y tomando en cuenta que no vivimos juntos, fue una completa locura casarnos.

–Que nadie sepa lo que hicimos, no quiere decir que no esté hecho, ¡solo quiero saber en dónde demonios te estás quedando! –espeta, está furioso, pero ambos podemos con los gritos–

–Pues no te lo diré, si ni a mí hermano le he dicho ¿qué te hace pensar que a ti te lo diré? –sigo mi camino, no quiero más gritos– si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar y ponerme al día en la universidad…

Para mi mala suerte, hoy si me toca trabajar con él, revisar planos, corregir lo que no acepta papá, en fin, es una mañana atareada para ambos y no hablamos más de lo estrictamente necesario, lo demás es con un intermediario y me refiero a Hiro.

**James – 12:03**

_"Cerezo, Paso _

_por ti para llevarte_

_a la universidad? _

_O después?"_

Tan rápido es medio día, me estiro un poco antes de poder contestar el mensaje.

**Yo – 12:10**

_"Te veré en la noche"_

**James – 12:11**

_"Bien, te estaré esperando"_

Dejo aun lado lo que estaba haciendo, quiero llegar antes a la universidad para poder comer antes de que Reika o Hui me sigan dando consejos, los cuales he anotado para no olvidar ningún detalle, aunque, siendo sincera, dudo utilizarlo.

Tomo mis cosas y voy a la oficina de Shaoran, se ve demasiado entretenido en su trabajo, tal vez debería dejarlo en paz, o tal vez debería disculparme, solo se está preocupando por mí y eso es bueno ¿no?

–¿Me acompañas a la universidad? –pregunto a una distancia prudente–

No dice nada, mira su reloj de pulsera, deja lo que está haciendo, veo cada uno de sus movimientos, desde que se coloca la chaqueta, toma sus llaves y se va hasta la puerta.

¡Me odia! No soporto más el silencio, es hora de hacer de hacerle caso a mi cabeza y disculparme…

–Lo siento, no quería ponerme así… –me trato de disculpar por la discusión de la mañana–

–No importa, tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti –dice en completa seriedad, ni siquiera hace el intento de mirarme–

Me golpeo mentalmente, de acuerdo, me merezco su frialdad, pero no me gusta, el resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio, aparca en la entrada y antes de poder procesarlo, me acerco a él y beso su mejilla para luego salir del auto y huir de lo que hice, si esto es ahora, no me imagino lo que haré cuando pase algo más íntimo entre nosotros.

Han pasado días desde que nos casamos y sigo sin decirle en dónde me estoy quedando, no lo hago por falta de confianza, lo hago por protección, en casa del abuelo, se ha presentado papá con su mala cara y sus palabras hirientes, tal parece, le ha tomado filo a Shaoran y es por eso que prefiero que estemos de esta manera.

–Hace mucho tiempo que ese piano no se usa –escucho la voz del abuelo– a tu mamá no le gustaría verte así –paso mis manos por las teclas, emitiendo un sonido tenue–

–Entonces, comenzaré a darle uso, ¿ya se fue? –me siento en el banco frente al piano y comienzo a apretar tecla por tecla–

–Si… cerezo, ya no tienes porque volver con él ni soportar sus desplantes, ahora estás casada –escucho al abuelo– y tienes acceso a la herencia que te dejó tu mamá –dejo de tocar el piano para prestarle atención–

–Creí que papá se hacía cargo de eso –el abuelo se sienta a mi lado y comienza a tocar la melodía que le gustaba mucho a mamá–

–Tu padre no tiene idea de esa herencia, tu mamá estipuló en su testamento que, el día en que tú te casaras, tendrías acceso a tu parte de la herencia –lo miro sorprendida– cerezo, eres completamente libre de tu papá, no lo necesitas.

Lo escucho y no lo creo, ¡mamá me dejó protegida y es hasta ahora que me estoy enterando! me concentro en el sonido del piano, no tengo la capacidad de hablar ahora, ¿por qué mamá habrá hecho algo así?

–Creí que papá dispondría de todo, no entiendo –el abuelo deja de tocar y me tomas las manos–

–Pequeña, tus padres atravesaban un momento malo en su matrimonio, no soy quien para contarte esto, pero ahora tienes la edad de entender las cosas –toma aire y prosigue– tanto tú como Touya son los dueños de la constructora, tu papá no tiene idea de esto.

–¿El accidente?... –me quedo en silencio, no puedo pronunciar lo que he estado pensando en voz alta–

–No lo sabemos Sakura, eso solo tu padre puede confirmarte si lo fue o no –se levanta y besa mi frente– no pienses en eso, vive el ahora, estás casada y no te veo feliz.

No puedo responderle, no me da tiempo, se marcha dejándome con toda esta información que no puedo procesar, nada tiene sentido, jamás los vi peleando, ¿qué mal momento pasaban como para que mamá haya hecho eso?

Me quedo un momento más tocan el piano, recordando mi infancia y el momento del accidente, ¿y si la joven que se acercó a mí y me dio el periódico tiene razón? Debo buscar la manera de contactarla, no debe ser difícil.

–Claro de luna, ya la dominaste –escucho a mi espalda–

–Eso parece, ¿ya has conocido Kyoto? –dejo de tocar el piano para prestarle atención a mi amigo, han pasado días desde su llegada y no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos–

–Si, también ya fui a Tokio y he visitado algunos sitios de mi interés –comenta– también, me conseguí un departamento en Tomoeda, para cuando regrese –lo miro enarcando una ceja–

–¿Te irás?

–Unos días, tengo deberes en Inglaterra, los resolveré y volveré contigo, no pienso dejarte sola en esto –pasa su brazo por mis hombros– sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo.

–Lo sé… eres como mi hermano –James se aparta de mí–

–Pero no lo soy y jamás lo entendiste, eres muy despistada Cherry –lo miro con el ceño fruncido– en fin… mañana me voy y te aviso cuando regrese –se forma el silencio entre nosotros– dale una oportunidad a tu matrimonio, sobre todo, aclara tus sentimientos y acláraselos a él, sino, siempre tendrán problemas.

–Es difícil, tú bien sabes que no he tenido una relación, estuve a punto de entrar al monasterio –bromeo un poco–

–Que dramática, si sigues viviendo en casa de tu abuelo, jamás descubrirás lo que sientes por él.

Después de esta conversación y la que tuve con el abuelo, el resto del día estuve en modo zombi, lo de la herencia sigo sin comprenderlo, ahora, lo que James me dijo, tiene demasiado sentido, pero ¿cómo decirle a Shaoran que quiero darle una oportunidad a este matrimonio? He metido la pata cientos de veces, que no sé cómo remediar el abismo que se abre entre nosotros, estos últimos días, nos hemos tratado lo menos posible, por trabajo y además porque sigo huyendo de él.

Y, como si lo hubiera llamado con le pensamiento, mi móvil cobra vida, miro la pantalla y una sonrisa se instala inmediatamente.

**Shaoran – 11:29**

_"Hola, cómo te fue _

_en la universidad?"_

Después de varios intentos de respuestas, decido ir a mi habitación para poder llamarle, quiero escuchar su voz un momento, salgo al balcón mientras espero que la tome, uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos y no responde, estoy por finalizar la llamada hasta que escucho su voz al otro lado.

–Hola, ¿te desperté? –Escucho su voz, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera llamada telefónica que tenemos–

–No, ¿y yo a ti? –contengo un poco la respiración, ¿por qué estoy nerviosa? –

–Para nada, entonces… ¿qué tal la universidad?

–Todo bien –se hace el silencio, temo que haya finalizado la llamada, sé que no es así, alcanzo a escuchar su respiración–

–¿Te parece si mañana cenamos juntos? Puedo ir por ti después de la universidad y…

–¡Me encantaría! –siento que mi respuesta ha sido demasiado efusiva y me lo confirma su risa–

–Bien, entonces, te dejo para que descanses…

–Descansa, Shaoran.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla de mi móvil, no puedo finalizar la llamada o más bien no quiero hacerlo, y los minutos siguen corriendo, tampoco él lo ha finalizado.

–¿Qué estoy sintiendo por ti? –me pregunto en voz alta mientras deslizo mi dedo para finalizar la llamada–

¿Me habrá escuchado? Espero que no, o mínimo que finja demencia.

Son las seis de la mañana cuando James y yo nos vamos juntos al aeropuerto, me sorprendo mucho al ver la seguridad y comienzo a comprender el por qué de su retorno, han mandado por él, sus padres deben de estarme alucinando más de lo que ya lo hacen, definitivamente, soy mala influencia para él.

Llegamos juntos hasta los aviones, él aborda el avión real y yo el jet privado de mi abuelo, siento demasiada nostalgia al verlo partir.

A las ocho en punto ya he llegado a la constructora, paso por la oficina de Shaoran y allí están, concentrado en su portátil, más no hace nada, simplemente mira la pantalla fijamente.

–¿En qué piensas? –pregunto mientras me acerco a él–

–En que debimos de encarar a tú papá por mandarte a aquel lugar –se levanta de su silla y acorta la distancia entre nosotros–

–Shaoran… –es lo único que se me ocurre decir–

–Sakura –hago un mohín– ¿has visto a Hiro?

–No, no lo he visto –me encojo de hombros– por cierto, sobre la cena de esta noche, no creo que sea buena idea, no tengo que ponerme y además está el hecho de que… –no puedo seguir hablando, él posa un dedo en mis labios evitando que siga hablando–

–Sakura, es solo una cena, sino quieres, está bien, sabes que te daré todo el tiempo que desees –su dedo recorre lentamente por mi rostro hasta que siento su mano completamente en mi mejilla–

Me estremezco ante su tacto, incluso cierro los ojos para que este momento dure, ¿y si solo le pregunto qué es lo que siente por mí? tal vez así pueda aclararme sobre lo que yo siento por él.

–¿Y si cambiamos la cena y vemos películas? –propongo mientras me aparto de él–

–Esa idea me gusta –lo veo acercarse a unos planos– ya me dirás en dónde te estás quedando –lo sorprendo mirándome de reojo, su mirada me pone nerviosa, al punto que mi cabello lo reciente, comienzo a jugar con mi coleta–

–No creí que fueras tan controlador –bromeo un poco–

–No lo soy, me preocupa no saber en dónde te estás quedando, Sakura, debes aprender a confiar en mí –creo que no captó mi pequeña broma, miro sus movimientos, se ve concentrado en el plano–

–Shaoran, confío en ti –suspiro– ya no quiero meterte en problemas.

Me voy acercando hasta él, por un momento creí que no estaba trabajando en los planos, hasta que veo cómo va trazando líneas en él, me apoyo en la mesa para observar más.

–A veces siento que no confías en mí –su mirada atrapa a la mía, la luz de su oficina lo hacen ver de un tono dorado–

–Te has dado cuenta de que nos comportamos como una pareja –comento irónica–

–Se supone que lo somos –responde serio, ¿es que no le puedo sacar ni una sonrisa?–

–Quieres dejar esos planos y prestarme atención entonces –me quejo– Sé que las cosas por aquí están siendo difíciles, mi papá no lo pone fácil, pero lo último que quiero es que lo nuestro cambie –bajo un poco la cabeza, porque no solo mi papá lo pone difícil, también yo lo estoy haciendo difícil–

–Sakura, todo está como antes, como siempre, lo que necesito es saber en dónde te estás quedando, la duda me está matando ¿qué no te das cuenta? –lo dice con apretando los dientes, quiere gritar, se le nota, más se está conteniendo– Además, lo quieras o no admitir, tú has cambiado todo desde que nos casamos.

–Estoy en casa de mi abuelo –respondo– todos los días viajo de aquí a Kyoto –¡listo! Ya lo sabe, su reacción no se hace esperar–

–Estás de broma –niego con la cabeza– Son horas de viaje, Sakura puede ocurrirte algo en el camino.

–Por eso no te decía nada, ve cómo te pones –me cruzo de brazos– tengo el jet a mi disposición, no son tantas horas de viaje y mucho menos es peligroso –sentencio–

Esto se sale de control, no quería molestarlo, no era mi objetivo.

–Has lo que quieras –responde tajante–

–Es lo que hago…

Las puertas de la oficina de Shaoran se abren de par en par y es mi papá quien aparece por ellas, me siento palidecer, apenas ayer tuvimos un altercado, no creo estar preparada para uno más, siento la mano de Shaoran en mi brazo y es como si un poco de color me regresase al cuerpo.

–Salte de aquí Sakura –espeta–

Estoy por seguir la orden, pero Shaoran no me deja, me tiene bien sujetada del brazo.

–Ella se queda –escucho a Shaoran, me aferro a su brazo o creo que me terminaré cayendo, me aferro demasiado que creo que le estoy clavando mis uñas–

–Ten más cuidado con lo que haces –espeta papá– si crees que podrás arruinarme, estás muy equivocado, tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

–Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo –tengo la mirada hacia abajo, me siento insignificante ante ellos, más ante papá– no le tengo miedo.

–Sakura se casará con el señor Matsumoto, así que despídete de ella.

¡Dios mío! Con razón me ha estado apartando de Shaoran, siento la rabia apoderarse de mí, estoy por hablar, cuando Shaoran se adelanta.

–El caso es, que Sakura ya es mi esposa… lo lamento suegrito, pero Sakura no se puede casar con nadie más.

Miro a papá, no busca qué decir, Shaoran se ve contento con lo que acaba de pasar, él salió vencedor en este round.

–¿En qué momento se casaron? Sakura, tú no debiste hacerlo sin mi consentimiento –dice furioso, vuelvo a quedar pálida, no puedo evitarlo–

–Ya está hecho, ella es mayor de edad, así que puede decirle al señor Matsumoto que su hija no está disponible y no lo estará en un tiempo –Shaoran me toma posesivamente de la cintura–

Papá sale furioso de la oficina, comienzo a temblar, me entra el pánico, esto no es normal, debo de regresar a terapias, el caso, es que mi psicóloga está en Inglaterra, tendré que conseguir a alguien en Tomoeda.

–Sakura, todo está bien, respira –escucho la voz de Shaoran, cierro los ojos, y comienzo a inhalar y a exhalar lentamente, los temblores ceden en cuanto hago eso– todo está bien, no puede hacerte nada, nos movimos antes que él.

Y como si de un salvavidas se tratase, abrazo a Shaoran, ante él siempre termino desmoronándome por más altanera que me quiera mostrar, él termina viendo mi lado frágil y sigue conmigo.

**AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ¿QUÉ LES ESTÁ PARECIENDO? HAY PARTES CON SHAORAN QUE SON NUEVAS, BUENO LA CONVERSACIÓN POR TELÉFONO NO OCURRE EN LA VERSIÓN SHAORAN, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTEN ESTAS PEQUEÑAS NOVEDADES ;) **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, UN BESO :D**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

–¡Shaoran bájame!

Voy gritando como desquiciada, ¡prácticamente me ha secuestrado! Lo peor del caso es que todos lo ven como un gesto muy romántico y yo no le veo la parte romántica, por más que pataleo no me suelta.

–Deja de moverte, o te vas a caer –comenta mientras pasamos junto al portero de su edifcio–

–Solo caería si me sueltas –me quejo– te voy a pellizcar las nalgas a ver si así me bajas –pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal hacerlo, y estoy a punto, hasta que siento mis pies tocar el piso–

–Dijiste que veríamos películas y yo no volaré hasta Kyoto, por lo que mi departamento es lo más cercano –el "tin" del elevador indica que hemos llegado y él hace amago de su galantería y me deja pasar, aunque no lo hago– sino sales por las buenas, te vuelvo a cargar –no dejo que lo haga, salgo corriendo del elevador antes de que pueda alzarme– pensándolo bien, debería meterte a mi departamento en brazos, como hacen todas las parejas de casados

–Eso ya pasó, llevamos casados poco más de una semana –lo veo abrir la puerta de su departamento– comienzo a creer que fue un error haber aceptado…

De nuevo vuelvo a decir en voz alta lo que quería pensar, lo miro de reojo, no se ve afectado por lo que dije, tal vez ni le interese.

–Mi abuelo me dijo sobre la herencia que obtuve por haberme casado –comento para tratar de olvidar mi último comentario– ahora entiendo por qué Eriol insistía en que me casara, lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijo antes, tal vez me hubiese evitado todo esto –suspiro–

No dice nada, no lo culpo, yo igual me quedé sin palabras cuando el abuelo me contó.

–Creo que sé la razón –continúo hablando– a pesar de todo lo que hace es mi padre y creo que le hubiese cedido todo en cuanto me lo dieran –juego con mis dedos, tal vez si me lo hubiesen dado hace tiempo en eso hubiese acabado– por eso, pensé que tal vez tú podrías hacerte cargo, ponerlo de inversión en la constructora.

–Gracias por la confianza, Sakura, al menos ya me pides ayuda en algo –comenta irónico, mientras lo veo caminar a su cocina– ¿qué te apetece para cenar? Tendremos que pedir, porque no tengo nada y no he tenido tiempo de encargar lo que necesito –informa–

Voy tras él y observo todos sus movimientos, me recargo en la puerta, y es que sus trajes a medida lo hacen ver tan sexy.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –lo sexy se pierde en su comentario, dejo los ojos en blanco, la verdad es que sí me gusta lo que veo, pero no lo pienso aceptar–

–Estoy tratando de hablar cosas serias y me sales con ese comentario, en verdad que no te entiendo –me pongo lo más seria posible y me cruzo de brazos, aunque no me tarda mucho, mis pensamientos me traicionan, y más teniéndolo a él frente a mí, comienzo a reírme como una loca–

–Si me cuentas el chiste te acompaño en tu risa –lo veo dejar el vaso en el que bebía agua–

–Lo siento, yo me entendiendo –limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas– ¿por qué tú no vas de compras? ¿quién te limpia el departamento?

Observo todo el departamento, todo está en su lugar, no se ve nada regado como en la oficina, esa si es un caos, sino es por Hiro, Shaoran tendría todo tirado.

–No tengo tiempo para ir al súper, tengo un trabajo demandante y últimamente, parte de mis tardes las dedico a ver cómo está quedando la constructora que tendremos, y en cuanto a lo otro… –acepto los folletos de comida que me da– suelo mantener limpio el departamento la mayor parte del tiempo, los sábados viene una señora a limpiar, pero es mínimo lo que hace… tienes mucha suerte, estoy acostumbrado a recoger mi desorden.

Me quiero volver a reír, eso ni él se lo cree, teniendo en cuenta que he visto el caos en su oficina.

–Pues tendrás que sacarte tiempo para ir al súper, es más, mañana yo te acompaño –miro los folletos de comida, todo se ve delicioso– y, para tú información, ya decidí venirme a vivir contigo –comento lo más rápido antes de arrepentirme–

–Adiós a mi soltería –le doy un golpe en la cabeza por su comentario, ¡qué le pasa!–

–Tonto, hace una semana que perdiste tu soltería –me quejo–

–Estoy bromeando, ríete –aprieta leve mi nariz– ¿y bien? ¿qué quieres comer?

Miro y miro los folletos, tengo hambre, pero no me decido y Shaoran continua presionándome con sus preguntas y no deja que me concentre en lo que quiero comer, es muy difícil ponernos de acuerdo.

–Sakura, ya decídete o me moriré de hambre –lo veo aventar los folletos de comida y tirarse en el sillón, es muy dramático–

–No seas exagerado, si tuvieras una despensa completa podríamos preparar algo –me quejo y si es más fácil cocinar que ponerme de acuerdo en esto–

Recojo los folletos, veo uno de pizza, hace mucho que no como una, por lo que me decanto por esa opción, mi favorita y tradicional es la pizza margarita, así que hago el pedido y me acerco a Shaoran para pedirle la dirección de su edificio.

Cuando acabo de pedir la pizza, Shaoran ya ha desaparecido, me siento en el sillón a esperarlo, sin embargo, no regresa, reviso mi móvil tengo un mensaje de James, avisándome que ha llegado a Inglaterra y tengo varios mensajes en el grupo de whatsapp que tengo con mis amigas.

Les respondo rápidamente, no tengo muchas ganas de usar el móvil, como Shaoran sigue brillando por su ausencia, salgo del departamento para esperar la pizza, dejo entreabierta la puerta y me voy hasta el lobby, ahí comienzo a platicar con el portero, es muy amable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento una persona común y corriente, no pregunta nada de mi papá, es más, creo que ni lo conoce.

Cuando la pizza llega, la pago y me voy al departamento de Shaoran, sigue sin aparecerse, dejo la pizza en la mesa y me voy a buscarlo, al parecer hablaba por teléfono porque lo está guardando cuando entro a la habitación.

–No son horas de hacer llamadas –comento– ya llegó la pizza.

–Enseguida voy.

La habitación es espaciosa, creo que es la de él, hay un piano en una esquina, me acerco a él, no creí que Shaoran fuera del tipo que le gustara la música clásica, tiene un aire a hombre rebelde, a excepción por sus trajes a medida, también lo he visto con ropa deportiva, ¿cómo se verá con ropa casual?

–¿Tocas el piano? –paso mis dedos por el teclado, me encanta el sonido que emiten–

–Sí… estuve en clases de piano desde pequeño.

–Vamos a cenar, dijiste que mueres de hambre –me aparto del piano y comienzo a caminar a la puerta–

Algo pregunta, pero no alcancé a escuchar, mi estómago pide comida y él ya se ha demorado demasiado, tomo un pedazo de pizza y lo llevo a mi boca, por fin aparece, si pensaba que lo seguiría esperando, está muy equivocado.

–¿Qué película vas a querer ver? –trago el bocado de pizza para poder responderle–

–¿Hacemos zapping? Tal vez así encontremos algo que nos guste a ambos –muerdo otro pedazo de pizza, Shaoran se me queda mirando hasta que me señala mis labios con una servilleta, de seguro se me quedó parte del queso, ¡que vergüenza con mi vida!–

–Como tú digas…

¿Soy yo o está molesto? Toma la pizza y se va hasta la sala de estar, termino mi pedazo de pizza y voy con él, decido sentarme en el otro extremo del mueble, no sé qué bicho le haya picado para que esté serio, esta vez no he dicho o hecho nada malo, al menos, no que yo recuerde.

–Será muy divertido vivir juntos –comento para romper el silencio incómodo que se ha formado–

–Sí tú lo dices…

No puedo, en verdad que no puedo, estoy repasando mentalmente lo que le haya dicho o hecho para que esté de ese modo, tomo el mando del televisor y comienzo a pasar los canales, al menos tengo en qué entretenerme.

Me devano la cabeza en busca de algo que me haga entender su seriedad, ¿se habrá molestado porque le dije que le pellizcaría las nalgas? No creo, me hubiese dicho algo en su momento, tal vez está así por la llamada, ¿de qué habrá estado hablando y con quién?

No presto mucha atención a los canales, al final veo una película que me gusta mucho, la vi con James por primera vez y desde entonces, cada vez que la pasan la veo hasta el final, no importa en donde la agarre, la termino viendo si o sí.

–¡Me encanta esta película! –grito para llamar la atención de Shaoran– Se llama Serendipity, y lo mejor, está iniciando, debes prestar atención.

Luego de una hora de estar viendo la película, veo a Shaoran levantarse, creo que seguiré viviendo con el abuelo, esto no parece funcionar.

–¿A dónde vas? Prohibido hacer llamadas de trabajo, dijiste que veríamos una película juntos –lo miro de reojo, en verdad piensa dejarme sola–

–En primera no es de trabajo, solo le avisaré a Hiro que mañana venga aquí, no creo que a tu padre le agrade que nos presentemos ahí y en segunda, tú fuiste la de la idea de ver películas –frunzo un poco el ceño– Cambia tu cara

–No puedo –dejo los ojos en blanco, lo que me faltaba, que ahora me quiera cambiar–

–Lo siento, no quise decir eso, bueno sí, pero no me refería…. En fin, necesito hablar con Hiro.

–Eso puede esperar, la película ya casi termina, ¿me vas a dejar sola? –pongo la mirada tierna que sé que me funciona con James y Eriol, ahora me toca saber si funciona con Shaoran–

–Sakura, no me gustan estas películas, el final es el mismo, terminarán juntos y fin, en la vida real no es así –de acuerdo, mi mirada no funciona con este, ¿pero es que se está escuchando? ¿Cómo puede decir eso?–

–Eres un amargado, la vida real es como cada uno quiere que sea, no porque no tengas lo que quieres, vas a decir esas tonterías, ya ni Eriol piensa de esa manera y es que a él lo dejaron plantado –comento–

–No es ser amargado, perdón, no quise decir eso, creo que será mejor que me calle, lo siento, sigamos viendo la película –regresa a su lugar, al menos no se fue–

Se queda a ver la película y entre los comerciales debatimos lo que está por suceder, obviamente sé lo que pasará, la he visto cientos de veces, hasta me sé los diálogos, esta película trata sobre el destino, un amor que si de verdad debería de ser, ambos se encontrarán de nuevo, pasa un año hasta que consiguen encontrarse, ocurren muchos sucesos y lo logran, el destino triunfa.

Pero, como dijo el amargado que está sentado junto a mí, son cosas que no pasan en la vida real, claro que no pienso decirle que estoy de acuerdo con él, sería elevarle el ego y creo que eso ya lo tiene suficientemente elevado.

–¿Y bien? ¿Le gustó al amargado esta película? –lo miro enarcando una ceja–

–No está mal –este está zafado del cerebro, como me puede decir eso– Estoy jugando, si me gustó la película, me recuerda a lo que me contaste, sobre el destino.

–Ya ve a llamarle a Hiro, luego dice que solo por mí dejas el trabajo –dejo los ojos en blanco, no puedo con él–

–En realidad, Hiro tiene razón, no me tardo…

No sé en qué momento, pero se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla para luego irse, me quedo como boba tocando mi mejilla, ¿él habrá hecho lo mismo el día que le hice eso? No lo sé, pero se vale soñar.

Aprovecho que se ha ido para informarle a mi abuelo mi decisión, se alegra por mi decisión, el hecho de vivir con Shaoran es como darle luz verde a esta relación que no sé hacia dónde me llevará.

Después de unos minutos, Shaoran no regresa por lo que voy a buscarlo, está hablando con Hiro, no creo que le importe si lo interrumpo, para mi sorpresa, está parado frente al balcón, ¿en qué pensará?

–¿Puedo pasar?

No obtengo respuesta, lo veo girarse, nuestras miradas se encuentran, me encanta ver sus ojos, pero lo que más me encanta ver es cuando sonríe, claro que conmigo lo hace muy poco, creo que me lo he buscado, no soy muy amable con él y siempre terminamos peleando.

–¿Pasa algo?

Me voy acercado al piano, necesito ocuparme en algo, aunque lo que más quisiera es acortar la distancia entre nosotros, sin embargo, no sé cómo hacerlo, nos conocemos muy poco.

–No, hablaba con mi abuelo, le dije que iría mañana por las pocas cosas que tengo en su casa –sonrío a medias– lo demás está en casa de papá y como comprenderás, no creo que sea bienvenida ahí –voy tocando algunas teclas al azar– ¿me acompañarías?

–Por supuesto… aunque tendrá que ser cuando salgas de la universidad, no puedes perder clases y mañana nos reuniremos con Hiro, el edificio ya está terminado, quiero enseñárselos

¿Qué pensaría si supiera que hoy he perdido clases con tal de pasar un tiempo con él? Sonrío por el rumbo de mis pensamientos, no pienso decírselo.

–Trabajas rápido, por cierto, ¿en dónde voy a dormir? No compartiré habitación contigo.

Sigo jugando con las teclas del piano, una melodía que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, simplemente las toco por tocar.

–En la habitación de enfrente, moveré mis cosas para que puedas poner las tuyas –está a un costado del piano, observándome–

–¿Por qué haces todo esto? Te podrías evitar muchos problemas –continúo tocando el piano, ahora va cobrando sentido, toco una melodía la cual fui sacando la letra en Inglaterra, pero solo la toco para mí y ahora para Shaoran–

–Porque quiero ayudarte, porque me gustas y porque no permitiré que nada te pase de ahora en adelante…

Siento un poco de regocijo al escucharlo, pero ¿será cierto? Debo aprender a acallar las dudas que se me forman cuando algo bueno me está pasando.

–¿Te gusto? Demasiado pronto para eso ¿no crees? –saco lentamente el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo– ¿cómo puedo saber si todo esto es real? Me refiero a tu ayuda, a lo que dices que sientes por mí –continúo hablando– ¿qué pasa si yo no te puedo responder? –lo cual creo que no será imposible, algo siento por él, de no ser así, no estaría aquí y no me alegraría pasar tiempo a solas con él–

–Te dejaré libre, luego de un año, serás libre, hay un documento que necesitas firmar para eso, Eriol lo redactó… en resumen, una vez que cumplamos un año, podemos darle fin al matrimonio –me apresuro a mirarlo, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, es obvio que él no siente nada por mí, de lo contrario, ¿para qué pidió redactar ese documento? Ya no sé qué pensar–

–¿Enserio? ¿Podremos disolverlo todo sin ningún problema? –pregunto fingiendo una emoción que no siento, me molesta que haya decidido eso sin consultarme–

–Sí, lo podremos terminar como si nada hubiese ocurrido –se ve enojado y no entiendo el por qué, si es él quien mandó a hacer un estúpido contrato–

–¿Qué pasará con la constructora? Tendremos que vernos todos los días después de un año y… bueno… –acorta la distancia entre nosotros y toma mis mejillas–

–Eso ya lo resolveremos en su momento, no es posible que estés hablando ya de la ruptura cuando ni siquiera tenemos un mes de casados –¿Es enserio? ¡Me lo dice el que ya mandó a redactar un documento para separarnos! Y luego dicen que yo soy la loca– podemos hacer que funcione, poner de nuestra parte –aparto la mirada de la de él, no se la puedo mantener, no teniendo en cuenta que esto solo durará un año– te enseño la habitación que vas a ocupar.

Lo veo salir de la habitación, no me agrada para nada lo que estoy sintiendo, estoy decepcionada, lo creí diferente, pero me he equivocado de nuevo, me apresuro a alcanzarlo, entramos a la habitación de enfrente, es lo suficientemente espaciosa, hay una mesa en una esquina, podré hacer mis trabajos allí, también tiene un inmenso librero, siempre quise tener una pared llena de libros, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, aunque este espacio no sea mío completamente, lo podré disfrutar por un año.

–¿Lees? Eres un estuche de sorpresas –me acerco al librero, varios de los libros son de arquitectura, será un placer estar en esta habitación–

–Eso tendrá que quedarse, está algo complicado moverlo –lo escucho mientras observo los libros, hay uno que tiene el nombre de mamá, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? Papá guarda un ejemplar bajo llave, nunca tuve la oportunidad de leerlo–

–No he dicho nada, solo me sorprende, yo te tenía en otro concepto –me aparto del librero para ir a la cama–

–¿En qué concepto? –mi turno de molestarlo, él me fastidió mi día con lo del documento que debo firmar para librarlo de mí en un año, así que se atenga a las consecuencias–

–Bueno, cuando supe que eres hijo de los Li, creí que eras engreído, que eres el típico niño rico que solo truena los dedos y tiene todo a su disposición, la verdad te tenía en muy bajo concepto –digo con indiferencia, no es lo que creí ni creo de él, lo observo más de lo debido hasta que empieza a hablar–

–En primera, no soy un niño, te recuerdo que te llevo cinco años –el libro que tomó lo coloca en su lugar– en segunda, me enseñaron que el tener mucho no me hace más que los demás –se está acercando a mí y mi pulso comienza a acelerarse, ¿podrá escuchar el sonido de mis latidos?– en tercera, la niña rica que truena los dedos y ni siquiera dice por favor o gracias, eres tú –está muy cerca, ¿en qué me metí? Nuestros alientos se mezclan, cierro los ojos en la espera de ese contacto que hace mucho tiempo no tenemos, incluso estoy conteniendo la respiración, pero no pasa nada–

–¿No vas a protestar? –escucho de repente, abro los ojos, él ya se ha apartado de mí– buenas noches.

Esto no puede ser posible, mi cerebro empieza a procesar la conversación, ¡de encima que me dice que soy una malcriada no me besa! Lo veo salir, y no es hasta que la puerta está completamente cerrada que me permito explotar, tomo una de las almohadas y tapo mi cara para amortiguar el grito que suelto.

Son las cinco de la mañana, no he podido dormir, aproveché mi insomnio para adelantar un poco el proyecto que nos dejaron, así no me retrasaré, sigo sin poderme creer lo que pasó hace horas, yo ansiando un beso y él diciéndome malcriada, era como para plantarle una cachetada de las buenas.

Escucho movimiento, ¿está despierto? Me quedo acostada, hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ¿a dónde habrá ido? Me levanto y salgo con cautela, tal vez no se trate de él y hay un ladrón, toco la puerta de su habitación, pero no responde, abro un poco y me asomo, sí es él quien se ha ido, la cama está tendida y no hay señales de él.

Voy a la cocina, me pongo a revisar cada gaveta, pero no hay nada, este hombre no tiene nada para comer, veo la hora, Kiyoko ya debe de estar despierta, le llamo para que me ayude, necesito conseguir algo para poder desayunar, le cuento lo que hace falta, al menos para el desayuno y me asegura que en media hora lo tendré todo, busco entre los sobres de Shaoran para poder pasarle la dirección, lo único que me queda es esperar a que todo llegue.

En treinta minutos, el portero del edificio me avisa que ha llegado mi pedido, bajo rápido por él, hay unas personas pegadas en la puerta de cristal con cámaras, no presto mucha atención, regreso al departamento con mi pedido y me pongo manos a la obra.

Pongo el tocino a freír mientras bato los huevos, cuido que no se me queme, no soy experta en la cocina, lo poco que sé es gracias a que Kiyoko me ha enseñado, en otra sartén vierto el huevo y espero pacientemente, hasta ahora todo huele delicioso.

–¿En dónde encontraste tocino? –la voz de Shaoran llega a mí, no me di cuenta en qué momento llegó–

–Existen pedidos en línea, deberías intentarlo para no comprar tanta comida chatarra –más bien, tengo a Kiyoko, mi pequeño secreto– ¿en dónde estabas?

–Hacía ejercicio, por cierto, no podremos salir hoy, está algo complicado… Wei, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi esposa –me sorprendo un poco, no pensé que llegara acompañado– Sakura, él es Wei, me cuidó desde pequeño, es mi consejero, mayordomo en casa de mis papás, en fin, ha sido mucho y es parte de mi familia.

–Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, espero no incomodarla, solo vengo para ayudar al joven Shaoran –informa el recién presentado–

Me enjuago las manos y me las seco, me acerco hasta él para saludarlo, si es todo lo que dijo Shaoran, él es la versión hombre de mi querida Kiyoko.

–Mucho gusto, puede llamarme Sakura. –digo tras darle la mano–

–Me voy a duchar, por favor, no le cuentes nada vergonzoso de mí –pide Shaoran–

Shaoran se va y nos deja a solas, aprovecho para poner a tostar el pan y darle vuelta al omelete, después de todo, si he aprendido a cocinar, Kiyoko estará orgullosa cuando pueda contarle mi gran hazaña.

–¿Qué cosas vergonzosas me puede contar de Shaoran? –pregunto a Wei para hacer plática–

–En realidad no hay mucho que contar, siempre ha sido muy bien portado –si que le es fiel y yo que creí que podría conocer más a Shaoran–

–Si, algo así me ha contado la señora Ieran –recuerdo el día que la encontré aquí– ¿Has estado con él desde que era pequeño? –continúo con mi interrogatorio–

–Así es… Lo he visto crecer –confirma–

–Es afortunado, tiene una muy linda familia, he conocido muy poco a los señores Li, pero se ven muy unidos –comento mientras saco el primer omelete de la sartén–

–Son como todas las familias, el joven Shaoran tuvo muy limitada la interacción con sus padres de niño, hasta que empezaron a prepararlo para tomar el mando de las empresas Li –comenta y le bajo la llama a la estufa para poder prestarle atención–

–¿Shaoran estuvo solo en su infancia? –cuestiono al amable señor que me está dando parte de la vida de Shaoran–

–Si y no, sus padres se dedicaron a las empresas, el joven Li iba al colegio y tomaba como tres o cuatro clases extras al día, no tuvo una infancia muy normal que digamos –le resta importancia– así aprendió a ser muy dedicado y alcanzar sus objetivos, además que ha tenido oportunidad de aprender muchas cosas, es experto en artes marciales y aprendió a tocar perfectamente el piano desde los siete años –dice orgulloso–

–¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Shaoran? –decido cambiar de tema–

–Dim Sum, si gusta, le puedo enseñar a hacerlo, así un día lo sorprendes –me sonrojo ante su comentario, no era por eso mi pregunta–

Wei me cuenta más acerca de los hábitos de Shaoran, al menos los que recuerda, y yo trato de hacerle ver que ya no es así, le cuento el desorden que hay todo el tiempo en su oficina y se niega a creerme, deberé tomar una foto para enseñársela.

Al cabo de un rato, se disculpa y sale del departamento, no pregunto, simplemente lo veo marcharse y minutos después es Shaoran quien aparece, y vaya que se cumplen los deseos en este departamento, apenas ayer me preguntaba cómo se vería con ropa casual y aquí lo tengo frente a mí, con ropa que no creí que tuviese, unos jeans desgastados y una playera que le queda como una segunda piel, se marcan sus brazos, ¡que alguien me eche agua helada por favor!

–Wow, eres Shaoran Li o un vagabundo –trato de bromear para que mi cerebro reaccione–

–Que graciosa ¿y Wei?

–Salió un momento, espero que te guste el desayuno –me acerco a él para colocarle un plato muy bien servido con el desayuno–

–No sabía que cocinaras –comenta mientras se lleva un bocado a la boca–

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, en cambio, yo sé que te gusta comer, Wei es de mucha ayuda –comento como si nada–

La puerta del departamento se abre, dejando ver a Eriol, Touya y las primas de Shaoran, al parecer ellos no conocen el significado de la palabra privacidad.

–Mmmm huele delicioso, ¿podemos desayunar con ustedes? –pregunta Tomoyo al llegar a nosotros–

–Si cocinó Sakura no, lo que ella prepara suele ser peligroso –comenta Touya detrás de esta primera, enseguida Shaoran mira el plato que tiene frente a él, ¡Le creyó!–

–Eres un tonto –me quejo, tengo muchas ganas de patearlo– ¿le vas a creer? –vuelve a mirar el plato de comida, lo veo dudar, hasta que se lleva otro bocado a la boca y lo escucho saborearlo, al menos le gustó lo que preparé–

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –aprovecho la plática para poder desayunar un poco–

–Tendremos nuestra despedida de solteros, así que venimos por ti –comenta Eriol– Por cierto, ¿por qué tanto periodista? –presto atención a la plática–

–Alguien dijo que vivo aquí, ya sabes, soy un Li… no puedo salir de fiesta, no ves la tempestad en la que estoy metido –comenta serio–

–Iremos a mi casa, Meiling y Tomoyo se quedarán con Sakura, está todo planeado, necesitamos casarnos mañana –de pronto la voz de Eriol suena molesta–

No escucho el resto de la conversación, acabo de desayunar y me escabullo a la habitación, tengo que adelantar mis trabajos, aunque la plática se estaba tornando interesante. Reviso lo que tengo pendiente por hacer, en la madrugada adelanté un poco y aún así tengo demasiada que hacer.

Una vez adelanto lo más que puedo, compruebo la hora, me doy una ducha super rápida, tendré que ir por mis cosas, incluyendo mi shampoo y todos mis productos para mantener mi cabello, aunque, tener el aroma a Shaoran no es tan malo.

Busco mi ropa de emergencia, lo más fácil de meter en mi bolso, unos jeans y una blusa rosa, me ato las agujetas de los tenis que traía ayer, me miro al espejo, es lo más decente que puedo conseguir hoy, seco mi cabello lo más que puedo, salgo para ver cómo continúan las cosas, además para irme.

–¿Quién va ganando? –pregunto a Shaoran mientras me ato el cabello–

–Tomoyo y Meiling, ¿a dónde vas? –lo veo inspeccionarme– ¿Y de dónde sacaste la ropa?

–A la universidad, tengo clases, debo entregar un proyecto, no me desvelé para nada y siempre cargo una muda de ropa por si lo requiero, soy precavida –termino de atarme el cabello–

–Yo te llevo –de un salto se levanta y toma unas llaves–

Me doy la vuelta y voy rumbo a la habitación por mis cosas, un par de minutos después ya tengo todo lo necesario y voy junto a él, se me queda mirando, ¿es que no puede hacer otra cosa?

–¿Crees que podrás salir con todo el revuelo que hay afuera? –trato de sacar algo de plática–

–Claro, nadie espera ver a un Li con ropa de vagabundo –lo veo guiñar un ojo mientras se pone su sudadera–

¿Hay calor o soy yo? Vamos juntos al estacionamiento, cuando llegamos, veo demasiados autos estacionados, se encienden las luces de un sedán negro muy bonito, muy diferente al que pensé que me secuestraría, ¿pues cuántos autos tendrá? Me ayuda a subir y sale sin problemas del edificio.

La música inunda el auto, ¡es westlife! No puedo creerlo, me reservo mi emoción de escucharlos, desde que llegué a Japón, no había escuchado esas canciones, me llenan de nostalgia, fue por James que me encantó ese grupo.

–Hoy ha sido un caos, ¿estarás cuando regrese? –vuelvo a iniciar la plática, él no muestra señal de querer hablar–

–Vendré por ti, ¿a qué hora sales? –mi emoción crece, está tarareando la canción, estoy realmente sorprendida–

–Como a las siete, más o menos, ¿cómo se llama la canción? –pregunto como si nada, veamos si es solo coincidencia–

–If i let you go, de westlife –responde y muy en mi interior doy saltos triples, ¡si los conoce!– vendré por ti, nada de irte sin avisar –informa–

El resto del camino se forma el silencio, aunque este no es un incómodo como al principio, disfruto de la música, apenas aparca, salgo volando, se me ha hecho tarde y los maestros suelen ser unos amargados.

–¡Vendré por ti! –alcanzo a escuchar su grito–

Corro para alcanzar a llegar a la clase el maestro no ha aparecido así que tengo tiempo de respirar, veo a Hiro acercarse, me hace señas para ir con él, en todo el tiempo que llevo en la universidad es raro el día que nos encontramos, hoy es un día de estos.

–¿Qué sucede? –lo miro, se ve agitado–

–Shaoran dará un comunicado a la prensa –me informa–

–¿Estás de broma? ¿Cómo se le ocurre? –resoplo– ¿puedes llevarme?

Reika y Hui van entrado cuando yo voy saliendo, prometo explicarles más tarde y me marcho con Hiro, miro impacientemente a través de la ventana, no debió de acceder a hablar con la prensa.

Cuando llego, Shaoran ya está respondiendo las dudas de los reporteros, me acerco hasta él y me mira asombrado, si pensó que lo dejaría solo en esto, está muy equivocado.

–Sakura, ¿es verdad que te casarás con el señor Matsumoto? –pregunta uno de los reporteros–

–Eso no será posible, Sakura es mi esposa –responde al tiempo que me toma mi mano y los flashes me dejan ciega–

–Bueno, si son todas las dudas que tienen, les pedimos de la mejor manera que nos dejen vivir en paz, ya tienen la noticia del año, Shaoran y yo estamos casados desde hace una semana y es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado –comento tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro–

Nuevas preguntas comienzan a escucharse, ¿Sakura te irás a vivir a Hong Kong? ¿Te cambiarás el apellido?...

–¿Me iré a vivir contigo a Hong Kong? –susurro en su oído–

–No, por el momento nos quedaremos aquí, me gusta Japón –susurra frente a mí, lo bueno es que estoy sentada porque de lo contrario ya me hubiese caído por la impresión, estamos muy cerca y lo único que hace es pegar su frente con la mía, ¡estoy frustrada!– vámonos, tú hermano, Eriol y mis primas se casan hoy.

Shaoran me ayuda a levantarme para retirarnos, lo sigo sin rechistar, Wei nos ayuda a salir sin que nos persiga la prensa, son un fastidio.

–Creí que se casarían hasta mañana –comento antes de subir al auto–

–Tú papá quiere molestarme por todos lados, imagínate cuando se entere de la constructora –comenta mientras conduce– Te dije que iría por ti, ¿por qué llegaste?

–Estoy acostumbrada a los medios de comunicación, además, se supone que estamos casados, ¿sabes lo mal que se hubiese visto que no llegara? Solo me dejaste y decidí volver, me topé con Hiro en el camino y me dijo que estabas a punto de hacer frente a los reporteros, estamos juntos en todo ¿no?

–Por supuesto, haremos frente a todos –confirma– llevamos un día sin discutir, esto me está gustando.

No digo nada, es mejor así a meter la pata, para cuando llegamos, la boda ha finalizado, sigo sin comprender el por qué se están casando hoy cuando supuestamente harían su despedida de solteros.

–Sakura, debes firmar unos papeles –dice Eriol mientras se va acercando a nosotros–

Me voy junto a Eriol, había olvidado el mugroso documento, ¿en verdad quiere ser libre? Pero si también me dijo que quiere que nuestro matrimonio funcione, ¿por qué me da tantas señales contradictorias?

–Primero firmarás este, es sobre los derechos a la constructora –comienza a explicarme mientras me pasa unas hojas– Shaoran quieren que tú tengas la mayor participación por el dinero que le estás dando que te administre –lo miro sorprendida, qué rápido corren las noticias entre ellos–

Me tomo mi tiempo para leerlo, no entiendo nada sobre esto, pero le muestro un poco de interés, al final, Eriol es quien me termina explicando de qué va todo y termino firmando, estoy por levantarme, cuando me sujeta del brazo y hace que vuelva a sentarme.

–Aún no acabas cherry, falta este otro –me entrega una carpeta, tengo miedo hasta de abrirla, creo que se da cuenta, porque me la quita y la abre para mí– Shaoran piensa dejarte libre al pasar un año –comienza a explicarme–

Leo la hoja que tengo en mis manos, me ha partido el corazón, al término de un año no solo me dará el divorcio sin oponerse, sino que también me cederá una cantidad mensual, me siento fatal, esto no es lo que yo quiero, le entrego la carpeta con todo y hoja a Eriol, no quiero firmarlo.

–No puedo Eriol, no lo firmaré –digo con dificultad, me cuesta hasta respirar–

–¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Quieres que agregue algo más? –no puedo más, mis lágrimas me nublan la visión, miro a Eriol, no puedo creer que me esté haciendo esas preguntas–

–Confórmate con saber que no lo voy a firmar –digo con la voz entrecortada–

–Sakura, es un documento para protegerte, lo mismo firmaron Tomoyo y Meiling –escucho la voz de mi hermano–

–¿Es que ustedes no piensan en los sentimientos? ¡Esto es como ponerle una fecha de caducidad al matrimonio! –me quejo– no lo voy a firmar.

–Ni siquiera lo amas, Sakura… ¿a qué viene este drama? –escucho a Eriol–

–Tú no sabes lo que siento –espeto furiosa–

–Sakura, solo fírmalo, no pasará nada, es solo una hoja –ahora es Touya quien habla–

No puedo con ambos, los dejo sin decir nada, voy en busca de un baño para poder tranquilizarme a solas, además de que debo esperar para que no vea que he estado llorando, sé que me muestro indiferente ante Shaoran, pero seamos honestas, no puedo batirle las pestañas ni seducirlo cuando apenas lo conozco, lo sexy nadie se lo quita, pero, ¿y si consigue lo que quiere y luego se fastidia de mí? la única que saldrá perdiendo seré yo, ahora entiendo el motivo del famoso documento.

Un poco más recompuesta, vuelvo con Eriol, le quito la carpeta y la pluma y escribo detrás de la hoja.

_"Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, firmaré sin objeción los papeles del divorcio al término de un año, con la condición de que el estimado señor Shaoran Li, se achoque su dinero por donde le quepa, incluyendo la parte que tendré de la empresa durante todo el año… firma SK"_

Entrego la hoja a Eriol y salgo de aquel lugar, siento que me estoy asfixiando, necesito aire fresco y aclarar mi cabeza, llamo a mis dos únicas consejeras, deben de estar en período libre sino me equivoco, ellas sabrán qué debo hacer ahora.

Camino lo suficiente, le envío un mensaje al traidor para informarle que estoy bien y que me regresé a la universidad, no debería de hacerlo, es su culpa que yo esté de esta manera, sin embargo, tengo la decencia de avisarle y así evito que me esté llamando por mi desaparición.

Llego a un pequeño parque infantil, me acerco a una banca y me siento, ¿Qué pasará al término de un año? ¿Me pedirá el divorcio? De solo pensarlo me aterra, lo siento mucho por él, pero debo de protegerme, al menos para no salir perjudicada cuando esto termine.

Nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿para qué me pide que lo intentemos? ¿A qué está jugando? Ya le dije que viviré con él no puedo dar marcha atrás, ¿y si lo que siento por él es amor? ¿me habré enamorado de él? ¿Le puedo poner ese nombre a lo que siento cuando estoy con él?

¡Por favor, que alguien me mande una señal! El atardecer se hace presente, el cielo comienza a matizarse de colores cálidos, miro a los pequeños jugando, parejas que pasan demostrándose afecto y por un momento siento envidia, ¿algún día tendré un momento así con Shaoran? Lo dudo.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, James llama, le cuento todo lo sucedido, vuelvo a llorar al recordar lo escrito en aquel papel, un contrato, después de todos si es solo un negocio para él, James me pide que lo hable con él, que le externe mi malestar, pero no puedo hacer eso, él ya ha pensando en todo, no tengo por qué deshacer sus planes, simplemente, veremos qué sucede en este tiempo.

Solo un año.

**ALOOOO CERECITOS... LES DEJO SUPER RÁPIDO EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, UN BESO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO ;) **


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

–Shaoran me ha comentado que estás demasiado distante –escucho a Eriol mientras meto mi ropa en la maleta– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–Nada, me comporto como siempre me he comportado –cierro de mala gana la maleta–

–¿Le has dicho sobre la hoja? Sakura, prácticamente estás renunciando a todo –comenta–

–¿Dinero? Eso no me interesa, tampoco quiero que él me de nada –me siento en la cama– ¿no lo entiendes? –suspiro– creo que ni yo me entiendo.

–¿Sientes algo por él?

Y ahí está esa pregunta que James me ha hecho, incluso yo misma me la he hecho, ¿qué siento por él?

–Creo que sí… –me recuesto en la cama– no lo sé, aún no lo tengo claro –respondo sinceramente–

–Sakura, simplemente, sé sincera con él, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz y has que tu relación con él funcione si es lo que realmente deseas… –él aparece en mi campo de visión– ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan despistada?

James usó el mismo adjetivo el día que hablamos, ¿en qué puedo estar siendo despistada? ¿acaso Eriol sabe algo que yo no? Lo malo, es que si alguien sabe guardar secretos, ese es él, aunque lo torture, no creo que me hable sobre Shaoran.

–Le puso caducidad a nuestro matrimonio, no me pidas que intente algo con alguien que solo buscó la manera de deshacerse de mí en un año –le recuerdo–

–Tal vez lo hizo por otro motivo, Cherry, en verdad deja de ser cabezota y déjate llevar.

–¿Qué motivo? –lo miro en espera de una respuesta, más no dice nada, simplemente nos miramos–

El silencio se torna incómodo, opto por continuar empacando, no es mucho, pero me he estado tomando mi tiempo, el sonido de un mensaje me hace detenerme de nuevo.

**Shaoran – 10:37**

"¿Acabaste?"

**Yo – 10:39**

"Ya casi"

**Shaoran – 10:40**

"Se te hará tarde,

tienes clases"

**Yo – 10:43**

"Hoy no iré, ya he

avisado"

No recibo más mensajes, supongo que está demasiado ocupado, últimamente ha estado demasiado ocupado.

Para las tres de la tarde me despido del abuelo, me continúo replanteando lo que estoy por hacer, irme a vivir con Shaoran ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le dije que iría con él? Claro, aún no tenía conocimiento del mugroso papel.

–¿Te pensabas ir de Kyoto sin tomarte un frappé de frutas?

Para mi sorpresa, Shaoran está junto al avión del abuelo, se va acercando a mí y me pasa uno vaso con frappé de fresa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –estoy sorprendida, no pensé verlo hasta en la noche–

–Vine por un frappé de frutas –lo veo encogerse de hombros– vine por ti Sakura, para llevarte a casa… además, mis papás siguen en el departamento, me temo que tendremos que seguir compartiendo habitación.

Lo miro con una ceja enarcada, ayer fue muy complicado dormir juntos, es muy complicada la vida en pareja y eso que solo llevamos viviendo juntos dos días, claro que se ha complicado con la llegada de los señores Li.

El piloto nos avisa que ya está todo listo para despegar, por lo que ambos abordamos el avión y continuamos nuestra plática en él, al llegar al departamento de Shaoran, los señores Li me reciben con demasiado afecto, más la señora Li, incluso me llama hija cada que puede.

Me disculpo con los tres para poder ir a acomodar mis cosas en la habitación de Shaoran, me tomo mi tiempo en acomodar mi ropa, de todos modos, no será por mucho, en cuanto sus papás se marchen, podré regresar a la habitación de enfrente.

Dos semanas, han pasado dos semanas desde que me casé con Shaoran, casi el mismo tiempo desde que los padres de Shaoran llegaron y no parecen querer irse. Él se la pasa revisando cientos de papeles con su padre, mientras que yo me la paso la mayoría del tiempo en la universidad, debatiéndome en lo que debo de hacer ahora que sé que este matrimonio tiene fecha de caducidad.

–¿Cuándo se van tus papás? –pregunto mientras cepillo mi cabello, Shaoran lleva mucho tiempo con unos papeles, no habla, está absorto en esas hojas–

–No lo sé, ¿tienes prisa? –lo observo disimuladamente a través del espejo–

–Quiero mi espacio, vamos a comprar un colchón inflable, así tú duermes en él y yo en la cama –sonrío ante mi comentario–

–Exageras, tienes tu división de almohadas en la cama, además, yo no dormiré en un colchón inflable.

Me mantengo observándolo, no me mira, no me hace el más mínimo caso, está con esas hojas, suspiro sonoramente para que me escuche.

–¿Cuándo inauguraremos la constructora? Ya quiero trabajar –termino de trenzar mi cabello y me voy a mi parte de la cama, como ha dicho, me empeñé en colocar almohadas en medio de nosotros–

–Depende de ti y de Hiro, pongan la fecha, de todos modos, ustedes estarán todo el día ahí, yo solo iré de vez en cuando para apoyarlos –responde sin hacerme el más mínimo caso–

–¿Por qué? Es tuya la constructora, deberías de estar todo el día presente –me quejo– ¿qué estás leyendo? –demuestro un poco de curiosidad, debe de ser muy importante como para distraerse con eso, no sé si lo hace para que no me diga nada, pero deja los papeles a un lado y me mira, ¡al fin un poco más de contacto!–

–Yo estaré a cargo de las empresas de mi familia, amo la arquitectura, por eso ayudaré en lo que tú y Hiro necesiten, además de que seré el que dé la cara, ya que ni tú ni él están titulados –se queda en silencio un momento– y en teoría, tú eres la dueña, ¿recuerdas tu herencia? –si tan solo supiera que renuncié a eso en lo que escribí hace una semana, ¿ya le habrá dicho Eriol? –

–Creí que solo seríamos socios, ¿qué pasa con Hiro? –pregunto con cautela, él dijo desde un principio que nos quería a ambos en esto–

–Hiro y yo tenemos un porcentaje mínimo, ya te dije que tendré que hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi familia, estaremos en el mismo edificio, solo que me enfocaré en otras cosas, cuando me necesites, estaré contigo.

–¿Qué pasa en la supervisión de las construcciones? Me da pánico ir sola –me recuesto y miro el techo, en este momento necesito ver cualquier cosa excepto a él–

–Recuerdo que en Kyoto estuviste en la construcción y no creo que te haya dado pánico –volteo a verlo, de nuevo está centrado en esos papeles–

–En Kyoto estuve con Hiro, luego me dejó con uno de los trabajadores, jamás estuve sola… ¡deja esas mugres hojas y préstame atención! –arrebato las hojas de sus manos y las lanzo con todas mis fuerzas–

Que conste que puse de mi parte, él es el culpable de mi reacción, es muy grosero por su parte estar con esas hojas cuando estamos hablando de algo serio.

–Tú deja de gritar, recuerda que están mis padres aquí –lo veo apretar el puente de su nariz–

–¡Contigo nada se puede! ¡Y si quiero gritar, lo hago! –me levanto y salgo dando un portazo–

¿Y este quién se cree? Camino como león enjaulado por la sala de estar, no sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar estar con él y su indiferencia, camino hacia la cocina, salgo al pasillo, hago todo con tal de bajarme el enojo, una tratando de poner de su parte y el señor leyendo unas mugrosas hojas.

–Señorita Sakura, ¿se encuentra bien? –escucho la voz de Wei, él también ronda el edificio, los Li muy amablemente lo instalaron en un departamento junto al de Shaoran, ¿por qué no se habrán ido a quedar con él? –

–Sí, todo bien –doy un suspiro– no, en realidad no, esto de estar casada es difícil, no consigo que Shaoran me haga el más mínimo caso, en las mañanas está pendiente de su portátil o con su papá y en la noche sigue con lo mismo, ¿cómo le hago para que me preste atención? ¿para que se interese en mí? –pregunto desesperada– No, no me respondas, no sé lo que digo –respiro profundamente, no debería de estar hablando estas cosas con él–

Salgo a caminar un momento, necesito espabilarme, en vez de pedirles consejos de seducción tal vez debería de pedirles consejos para poder expresar lo que siento, o tan solo iré y le gritaré lo que estoy sintiendo por él, no; eso no lo haré, quedaría en ridículo si lo hago y él no siente nada por mí.

Un poco más tranquila, regreso al departamento, Wei me mira con ternura y no entiendo el por qué, entro a la habitación, el Señor Li está de salida.

–Buenas noches señor Li –saludo mientras voy a mi parte de la cama–

–Buenas noches Sakura, los dejo descansar.

Cómo si eso fuese a ser posible, me acuesto de lado, dándole la espalda a Shaoran, no quiero ni verlo, aunque claro, a él ni le interesa, de seguro está con las mugres hojas de hace un rato.

El sueño logra vencerme, aunque no por mucho tiempo, comienzo a tener pesadillas, lo cual hace que despierte, miro el reloj en la mesita de noche, es media noche, estoy completamente sudada, llevaba tiempo sin tener los sueños con el accidente de mamá, el cual comienzo a dudar que haya sido un accidente.

Volteo a ver hacia el lado de Shaoran, no está, como de costumbre, él se ha ido a otro lado, cree que no me he dado cuenta que él no duerme en la habitación, no he tenido el valor de preguntarle el por qué.

Son las cinco de la mañana y Shaoran ya está haciendo ruido en la habitación, veo su siluetan en la oscuridad de la habitación, trato de no moverme para que no se de cuenta que he despertado, en cuanto lo escucho irse, me levanto, quiero ver qué puedo preparar para desayunar antes de irme a la universidad.

–Buenos días, Señorita Sakura –escucho la voz de Wei, no sabía que ya estaba en el departamento–

–Buenos días, ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano? –interrogo mientras voy a la cocina y comienzo a ver qué preparar–

–Hoy le enseñaré a preparar Dim Sum –volteo a verlo, tiene esa sonrisa amable que suele tener Kiyoko–

Nos ponemos manos a la obra, me comienza a explicar paso a paso lo que hace y lo que se necesita para que quede como a Shaoran le gusta, presto atención a todas sus indicaciones y le ayudo en lo que me pide.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse, me asomo un poco y veo a Shaoran entrar, suspiro al verlo, se ve tan sexy con su ropa deportiva.

_"¡Sakura, contrólate!"_ me reprendo mentalmente, en primera porque no estamos solos, en segunda porque no sé que haría si lo estuviéramos y en tercera, porque sigo molesta con él, aunque ya he olvidado el por qué.

–¿En dónde estabas? –pregunto tras acercarme un poco a la sala de estar–

–Salí a correr –responde tajante mientras se va a la cocina– Buenos días Wei, ¿qué preparas?

–Dim sum…

–Estupendo, gracias Wei.

Respiro profundamente, trato de ignorarlo lo más que puedo, me acerco a Wei para que continúe explicándome, independientemente de que sea la comida favorita de Shaoran, quiero aprender a prepararlo, tal vez termine enseñándole a Kiyoko.

_"Sí claro, eso ni tú te la crees"_ se burla una vocecita en mi cabeza, oficialmente me he vuelto loca.

–Señorita Sakura, ¿por qué no va por el joven Shaoran? Para que desayunen juntos –miro a Wei un momento, tal vez tenga razón, en estos días, no hemos compartido ninguna comida juntos–

Voy un poco más animada a la habitación, la puerta está abierta por lo que entro sin avisar y enseguida siento mis mejillas arder, Shaoran está sin playera, con solo el pantalón deportivo, su pecho al descubierto y yo aquí parada mirándolo, a punto de un infarto.

–¡Qué haces así! ¡Ponte algo! –grito una vez que reacciono, no debería de estarlo viendo, me cubro inmediatamente los ojos, espero que no siga con las mejillas rojas–

–Solo no tengo playera, tampoco exageres –entreabro un poco mis dedos para ver lo que hace, no se cubre, sigue con su torso al descubierto–

–No es el lugar para que estés así, existe algo llamado baño –me obligo a tapar bien mis ojos, no debo de mirarlo, no de esa manera–

–Sakura, estoy en mi habitación, la playera que traía está sudada, y traigo pants, tampoco es que esté andando desnudo –comenta obviando la situación–

Espero un instante, hasta que ya no escucho sus pasos, se ha ido, me muero de la vergüenza, una cosa es querer verlo vestido de manera informal o deportiva y otra cosa es ver su torso al descubierto, ¿cómo le hará para que esté tan bien marcado? Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, no debo de pensar en eso.

Regreso con Wei, le informo que desayunaré sola, se me comienza a hacer tarde y Shaoran apenas entró a bañarse.

–Buenos días Sakura –escucho a la señora Li– ¿y mi hijo?

–Bañándose –respondo a su pregunta mientras pruebo el dim sum, está delicioso, Wei si que sabe cocinar–

–Podrías decirle que nos vemos en la empresa, él ya sabe la dirección –informa el señor Li–

Únicamente asiento, no puede ser que tan temprano comiencen a hablar sobre trabajo, no se quedan a desayunar, ambos se van del departamento, dejándome a solas con Wei.

–Esto está delicioso, espero que cuando yo lo prepare sepa igual –comento–

–Verá que así será –responde amablemente– si le parece, le puedo enseñar todo lo que sé preparar en la cocina.

–Me encantaría –como un poco más, Shaoran aparece con su traje hecho a la medida y su cabello alborotado, la imagen de él sin playera aparece en mi cabeza, no sé si me la pueda sacar pronto– dijo tu papá que te ve en la empresa –respondo tras aclararme las ideas– pensé que las empresas Li solo están en Hong Kong –trato de sacarle un poco de plática–

–El edificio en donde está la constructora será también la sede de las empresas Li, no puedo viajar a Hong Kong si mi esposa está en Japón, ¿qué clase de esposo me crees? –lo veo degustar su comida–

–Que considerado –comento mientras llevo mis platos al lavavajillas– gracias por el desayuno y la compañía Wei.

Voy a la habitación para poder arreglarme, escucho que Shaoran se despide, termino de arreglarme y hago lo mismo minutos después, voy a la universidad con toda la tranquilidad, me he de poner al día, los días que estuve faltando marcaron proyectos y ando un poco retrasada en ellos.

Al llegar a la universidad, veo a uno de los maestros que me ayuda con mis proyectos, me ha ayudado demasiado, sobre todo cuando le conté que estaba trabajando y estudiando, y así como le dije eso, también el conté que he dejado el trabajo por cuestiones personales, no entré en detalles, pero necesitaba sincerarme con él.

Me señala mis fallas y me ayuda a resolverlas, para la hora que me toca mi primera clase, me apresuro a llegar al salón, he avanzado lo bastante como para estar a la par que mis compañeros, pero no por eso me tomaré más días, aunque ganas no me faltan.

Les cuento a mis amigas lo que ha ocurrido, ya han conocido por las noticias a mi esposo, así que omito la parte de describírselo o de contarles que lo he visto sin playera y que me he sonrojado, soy muy patética.

A la hora del receso, veo pasar a la chica que una vez me abordó en el parque y me dio una noticia sobre el accidente de mamá, corro a alcanzarla, necesito respuestas y tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a encontrarlas.

–Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que la sujeto del brazo–

–Sí, hola Sakura –no parece sorprendida–

–Me diste una nota en donde se decía que el material utilizado en el accidenten era de dudosa procedencia, ¿tienes algo más?

–Ahora estoy ocupada con exámenes, ¿te parece si luego te busco para platicar? –me mira de pies a cabeza, como si me estuviese estudiando–

–De acuerdo, ammm he olvidado tu nombre… –comento apenada–

–Akiho, me llamo Akiho… espero que no se te olvide…

La veo alejarse al tiempo que un escalofrío me recorre, esta chica me pone de nervios, es demasiado enigmática, y la manera en la que me miró hace un instante, como inspeccionándome, no me ha agradado mucho, tal vez sea mala idea acercarme a ella.

Las clases pasan, me despido de mis amigas y voy rumbo al departamento de Shaoran, los señores Li están comiendo y me piden que coma con ellos, son demasiado amables, ¿por qué no puede ser así mi papá?

–Prefiero esperar a Shaoran –informo a los tres pares de ojos que me miran– con permiso y provecho.

Voy a la habitación, hago las correcciones de mis trabajos, el estómago me pide a gritos algo de comer, miro la hora, es media noche, ¿en dónde estará Shaoran? Precisamente hoy que esperaba poder tener una conversación amena y poder comer juntos, se le ocurre no llegar.

Me pongo la pijama antes de ir por algo de comer, estoy trenzando mi cabello, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, unos quejidos y risas se hacen escuchar, ¿habrá entrado un ladrón? No, eso no puede ser, no estaría haciendo tanto ruido, salgo con cautela de la habitación y escucho más risas, es Shaoran quien está riendo como loco, enciendo una de las lámparas que tiene cerca.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto tras acercarme a él, un fétido olor a alcohol llega a mí, ha estado tomando–

–Eres un ángel –afirma mientras toca mi mejilla–

–Shaoran, estás ebrio –comento para romper el contacto– Espero que no hayas conducido en este estado –frunzo el ceño, cómo se le ocurre beber de más–

–¿Y cómo se supone que iba a llegar? –pregunta con sorna– déjame dormir…

Nuestras miradas se conectan un instante, ámbar contra verde, no puedo creer lo inconsciente que ha sido, nuestro contacto visual se ve interrumpida, ya que él toma un cojín y tapa su cara, le bajo un poco la intensidad de la luz, supongo que eso le está molestando.

–Pudiste haber llamado un taxi o avisado que ibas a beber, no debiste exponerte así –comento mientras lo inspecciono en busca de alguna herida, no hay nada, parece que llegó sano y salvo–

–Sakura, quiero dormir, posterga la pelea para mañana –lo veo apretar el cojín contra su cara–

Pelea, una preocupada por él y piensa que quiero pelear, voy a la cocina, reviso el horno, Wei dejó la comida para ambos, aunque en estos momentos, hasta el apetito se me ha quitado, me sirvo un vaso de leche y me voy a la habitación, me quedo mirando hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que hoy si entre a dormir a la habitación Shaoran, pero no sucede.

Dejo el vaso a un lado y me acuesto, intento conciliar el sueño y lo logro para tener pesadillas, me remuevo en la cama, quiero que paren, más no consigo despertar.

–¡NO!

Grito mientras me levanto del golpe, eso último no tenía nada que ver con el accidente, y lo sentí muy real, acerco mi cara a mis rodillas y me cubro mientras sollozo, no parecía un accidente, no lo fue, no lo sé, necesito investigar, tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó ese día, no sé en qué momento entró Shaoran, solo lo siento junto a mi y por instinto lo abrazo para pegarme más a él.

–Tranquila, fue una pesadilla –lo siento jugar con mi cabello, comienzo a relajarme, estar con él me hace bien–

–¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –alza un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo–

–Buscaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y voy a cambiarme la ropa para salir a correr –mis ojos van hacia sus labios, ¿y si lo beso? Muerdo un poco mis labios para eliminar ese pensamiento–

–Te prepararé un café para que se te baje la cruda –digo cuando al fin logro dejar de mirar sus labios– ¿te puedo acompañar a correr? –comienzo a removerme entre sus brazos, aunque no quiero, pero me está apretando demasiado y siento mi vejiga a punto de estallar–

–Por supuesto, me cambio y nos vamos…

Lo veo desaparecer en el vestidor y aprovecho el tiempo para ir al baño, me lavo la cara y descargo mi vejiga tan inoportuna, me pongo un top y unos leggins, dejo la sudadera a un lado, me siento para poder atarme las agujetas y él sale ya con su conjunto deportivo, lo miro de reojo, a mi mente llega la imagen de él sin camiseta, ¡por dios, que me da calor! Él sale y yo aprovecho para reprenderme, no debo de recordarlo de esa manera.

Me hago una coleta, mis mejillas están sonrojadas, me quedo un momento en la habitación, esperando a que se me pase el sonrojo, no podría explicárselo o más bien me daría mucha vergüenza decirle que estoy sonrojada porque me lo imaginé sin su playera.

Un par de minutos después de que comprobé que todo está en orden, voy a su encuentro, está parado frente a mí, me observa más no dice nada, me acerco a él y creo que ni se da cuenta.

–Te doy dos monedas por tus pensamientos –digo junto a él–

–¿Solo dos monedas? Mis pensamientos valen más que dos monedas, muñeca –me guiña un ojo–

¿En qué estará pensando? Lo miro como boba mientras se pone su sudadera, de acuerdo, creo saber lo que siento por él, necesito hablarlo con James antes de cometer alguna locura, sacudo un poco la cabeza y me obligo a reaccionar, me pongo la sudadera y paso frente a él.

–Buenos días Señor y Señora Li –saluda el portero del edificio, ¡me acaba de decir señora! No alcanzo a decir nada, Shaoran tira de mí y me obliga a avanzar–

–Buenos días Seung –responde tranquilo– ni se te ocurra, para todos ya no eres Kinomoto –comenta Shaoran cuando ya estamos lo bastante alejados de aquel edificio–

–No me molesta el apellido, me molesta que me llame "señora" –hago comillas con los dedos– ¡apenas tengo veintiuno!

–Estás casada, oficialmente eres una señora…

¿Señora? Nadie me había llamado así, de hecho, no estoy preparada para ser señora, miro furiosa a Shaoran, el muy cobarde se ha alejado de mí, grito a todo pulmón que no soy ninguna señora, estoy muy joven para tener ese título. Lo voy siguiendo, me hace falta hacer más ejercicio, no logro alcanzarlo, entra a una farmacia.

–Me las vas a pagar –lo golpeo en el hombro apenas estoy cerca de él–

Trato de recuperar el aliento, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando le dije a Shaoran que lo acompañaba a correr, me pasa una botella de agua la cual me bebo mientras espero a que él termine.

–Gracias por tu compra, guapo –escucho decir a la dependienta de la farmacia mientras le da el ticket de compra a Shaoran–

El muy descarado ¡Le sonríe! No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, ¡es que no tiene vergüenza!

–No sabes que no se les dicen piropos a los hombres casados –me acerco a Shaoran para poner más énfasis en lo que he dicho– ¿nos vamos mi amor?

No dice nada, la dependienta no busca en donde meterse y yo siento la imperiosa necesidad de ahorcarla por andarle coqueteando a mi marido, y como hace un momento, Shaoran tira de mí para sacarme de la farmacia.

–Ahora entiendo por qué sales a correr, te gusta coquetear con cualquier resbalosa que se te ponga enfrente –suelto de repente–

–¿Disculpa? Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, simplemente pasé a comprar unas pastillas y el agua que te bebiste –comenta de lo más relajado–

–¡Pero bien que le sonríes! –grito furiosa, no, furiosa no, estoy celosa–

–Muñeca, fue una simple sonrisa, las mejores las reservo solo para ti –me quedo procesando su respuesta, desde hace una semana que no ha me ha sonreído, este solo me quiere endulzar por sus coqueteos y lo ha conseguido–

Comenzamos a trotar por el parque, hasta que él comienza a correr y trato de seguirle el paso, trotamos y corremos por mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que no puedo más y me tiro en un lado del césped, Shaoran es demasiado condescendiente y se sienta a mi lado, aunque estoy segura de que le estoy arruinando su rutina.

–Prefiero patinar o hacer esgrima –me quejo mientras cubro mis ojos del sol que comienza a hacer su acto de aparición–

–No fue mucho, normalmente le doy toda la vuelta al parque –tal y como me imaginé, soy un estorbo para su rutina, lo veo tragarse una pastilla, supongo que para su resaca–

–¿Corriendo? Ni siquiera he desayunado, me moriré antes de llegar a tú departamento.

–Qué dramática… debes de tener una rutina de ejercicio, solo ir de vez en cuando a hacer esgrima o patinar no te ayuda –lo mismo he opinado, aunque el ejercicio no creo que sea para mí–

–¿Y tú con tan solo correr tienes ese abdomen marcado? –evito quitar mi mano de mi cara, ¡qué vergüenza!–

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando pregunté eso? Exacto, creo que no estaba pensando, pensará que soy una pervertida que lo espía, en mi defensa, él me enseñó ayer su torso, no fue culpa mía.

–El edificio en donde está NUESTRO departamento –escucho el énfasis que hace al decir "nuestro"– cuenta con un gimnasio bien equipado, también hay una piscina, suelo ir ahí a hacer ejercicio.

–¿Cómo le harás con tus empresas y la constructora? Te estás exigiendo demasiado –me siento para quedar junto a él–

–Tendré una secretaria que me ayude a organizarme, llevaré una agenda para poder controlar ambos sitios y poder ayudarles, no es demasiado, es lo normal en mi vida –Shaoran me coloca un mechón que ha salido de mi coleta, su roce me encanta–

–¿Secretaria? Espero que sea una gorda, fea, casada y con hijos –enumero con los dedos–

–¿Por qué? –el comienza a reír, no encuentro la gracia– No sabía que fueras celosa.

–Pues sí, lo soy y no dejaré que tengas una secretaria ofrecida y coqueta rondándote –Lo miro enarcando una ceja– Además, no necesitas secretaria, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

–Te recuerdo que vas a la universidad, y la secretaria la necesito de tiempo completo –lo observo un momento, mientras se recuesta en el césped–

–Estás buscando una excusa para tener a una ofrecida cerca –me cruzo de brazos, no me agrada la idea de que tenga una secretaria–

–Sakura, jamás voltearía a ver a otra estando casado, es algo que deberías de tener en claro –siento un profundo alivio al escucharlo, aunque no del todo–

Siento que estoy siendo demasiado explícita con él, y todo en un solo día, pero esto que estoy sintiendo me abruma, ¿y si solo estoy confundida? Él rompe el contacto visual al acostarse de nuevo al césped, puedo respirar aliviada, por un instante sentí que me leía el pensamiento.

–Hagamos algo hoy, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la feria? Ayer vi que hay una a las afueras –su propuesta me toma por sorpresa, jamás me imaginé a Shaoran en un lugar como esos–

–¿Enserio? ¡Me encanta esa idea! –me levanto dando brinquitos, una salida normal con él, tal vez eso necesitamos–

–Creo que ya recuperaste el aliento, vamos a casa, muero de hambre…

–Pero solo a ti se te ocurre salir a correr sin desayunar –extiendo mi mano hacia él, me mira dudoso– no te haré nada, no creo tener tanta fuerza –me burlo, ¿qué podría hacerle?–

–Contigo me tengo que ir con cuidado –dice mientras toma mi mano y se levanta–

–Te equivocas, conmigo tienes que tener paciencia –quedamos frente a frente–

Su mirada ámbar se ve impresionante con los rayos del sol, estoy hipnotizada, miro sus labios para romper el contacto visual, pongo mi mano en su mejilla y me acerco hacia él, al punto que nuestros alientos se mezclan.

–Ya vamos –le doy una palmada en la mejilla, me las debía desde hace dos semanas, era tiempo de vengarme–

Lo he dejado con ganas de un beso, tal y como él me hizo, es infantil, pero me siento victoriosa en esta ronda, comienzo a avanzar mientras tarareo la canción de my love de westlife, hasta que él me alcanza. Tal vez si pueda haber algo más entre nosotros después de un año, tal vez logre convencerlo de que no es necesario el divorcio.

–Entonces, ¿a qué hora iremos a la feria? –pregunto de lo más contenta, me ilusiona ir a la feria–

–En cuanto salgas de la universidad, paso por ti y nos vamos –lo miro de reojo, está viendo su hora, creo que lo he retrasado demasiado–

Caminamos juntos al departamento, momentos así, son los que necesitamos, algo tranquilo y fuera de lo cotidiano, caminar y platicar de cosas sin importancia, tal vez así podríamos conocernos mejor y hacer que esto funcione, quiero que esto funcione, ¿cómo se lo digo?

Apenas entramos, tres pares de ojos nos miran asombrados, más bien, dos pares, el señor Li y Wei, la señora Li se ve muy contenta y me intimida su felicidad.

–Buenos días señor y señora Li –los saludo al entrar– Buenos días Wei, hoy no me esperaste para que aprenda lo que preparas…

Me junto con Wei a la cocina, él comienza a explicarme lo que ha hecho, nada complicado, pero su toque siento que es lo que le encanta a Shaoran y si quiero que esto funcione, tal vez necesite llegar a él con la comida, ya que siento que no congeniamos muy bien.

–Hoy se le ve muy contenta –escucho a Wei–

–¿Se me nota demasiado? –me giro hacia él–

–Sí, desde que llegó con el joven Shaoran, no ha dejado de sonreír, ¿desayunarán juntos?

–Le preguntaré después de bañarme… gracias por todo Wei.

Salgo de la cocina, busco mi móvil, necesito hablar con James, no me importa la hora que él tenga, escribo rápido un mensaje para que me avise en cuanto pueda llamarle. Escucho el sonido de la ducha en el baño que está junto al pasillo, por lo que voy al baño de la habitación, tomo mi ropa y entro a ducharme, el agua caliente me relaja.

Minutos después, salgo de la ducha con un short cómodo y una blusa de tirantes, Shaoran acostumbra a dejar la calefacción demasiado elevada por lo que no es necesario ponerme demasiada ropa, escucho sonidos en el vestidor.

–¿Shaoran? –pregunto antes de asomarme–

–Me estoy vistiendo –responde desde el vestidor–

–Eso se hace en el baño –me quejo– ¿desayunarás conmigo?

Espero con ansiedad su respuesta, no dice nada, comienzo a secarme el cabello, me jalo demasiado cada que me paso la toalla por la cabeza, ¿por qué no dice nada? Me hago un tirón más en el cabello, hasta que lo veo a través del espejo, de nuevo ese torso frente a mí, aunque esta vez está un poco más cubierto que la vez pasada.

–Voy en un momento –no puedo apartar la mirada de él, por más que lo intento–

–Amm… yo… te veo… no… yo… te esperó en el comedor –digo con torpeza–

Salgo corriendo de la habitación, ¿acaso me está provocando? Voy al comedor, Wei ya nos ha servido el desayuno a ambos, comienzo a pellizcar un poco, muero de hambre, mi móvil comienza a sonar, el nombre de James aparece en la pantalla.

**James – 7:20**

"¿Cuál es la urgencia?

Espero que sea buena"

**Yo – 7:21**

"Creo que ya sé lo que

siento por él"

Le coloco demasiados emojis con el monito que se tapa los ojos y el que parece asustado, en estos momentos, internamente, así me siento, asustada…

**James – 7:27**

"Esto es serio, lo tenemos

que hablar en persona,

apenas llegue, te paso a ver

a la universidad"

Su respuesta me sorprende, me alegra demasiado saber que volverá a Japón, tal vez ahora si tengamos más tiempo para poder pasear y conocer la ciudad, ve a Shaoran aparecerse y tomar asiento junto a mí, estoy por comentarle la llegada de James, cuando Hiro entra al departamento.

–¿No has visto las noticias? –pregunta sin aliento, Shaoran no parece tomarle demasiada importancia, hasta come un poco de la baguette que le da Wei– no lo vas a creer… pero el edificio… el que estuviste construyendo… ya no existe.

No me puedo creer lo que Hiro está diciendo, Shaoran se levanta fuera de sí y enciende el televisor, toda noticia es acerca del error que hubo en la demolición de un edificio, lo veo desanudarse la corbata, está enojado, no, está furioso.

–¡A eso se refería Kinomoto! –grita furioso–

–¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta el señor Li–

Shaoran únicamente le señala las noticias, mientras comienza a responder las llamadas que va recibiendo, ¿mi papá habrá tenido algo que ver en esto? ¿por qué nos desea tanto mal? Aunque, si Shaoran no estuviese conmigo ni me estuviese protegiendo, esto no hubiese pasado.

–Shaoran

Lo llamo, pero no parece querer hacerme caso, de seguro se arrepiente de haberse casado conmigo, solo le estoy trayendo desgracias.

Observo cada uno de sus movimientos, toma su chaqueta y sale del departamento, miro a Hiro, no parece querer hacer algo para detenerlo, por lo que salgo tras él.

–Shaoran, espera –grito para que se detenga–

–Ahora no Sakura, necesito ir a ver los restos del edificio –responde cortante–

–Es peligro que vayas ahí ahora –lo sujeto del brazo antes de que entre al elevador– espera un par de horas, si es obra de mi papá, no creo que su objetivo sea la demolición.

–¡No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Es qué no se pone a pensar que pudo haber personas dentro! ¡Pudo haber muerto alguien! –grita encolerizado, dejo de sujetarlo, no está en sus cinco sentidos–

–Eso jamás ha sido impedimento para él –comento bajando la mirada, ahora no me queda duda, él provocó el accidente hace años, en donde mamá falleció– ni siquiera porque su esposa esté en el edificio en cuestión.

–¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –siento un nudo en la garganta, no puedo externar todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, es algo demasiado aterrador que él haya provocado el accidente de mamá y ahora esto–

–Nada, solo no vayas por favor –lo miro lo mejor que puedo, mis lágrimas se han acumulado que me impide ver con claridad– al menos no ahora que está el caos.

Se va acercando a mí, hasta que me toma por las mejillas, con él me siento segura, me siento feliz, me siento bien, pestañeo varias veces para no llorar, no quiero llorar, no frente a él, ya me ha visto demasiado frágil en un día.

–Tú ganas, no iré –dice mientras deposita un beso en mi frente–

Caminamos juntos al departamento, sigo con el nudo en la garganta, empezó muy bien el día y me temo que no terminará muy bien, esto que acaba de hacer mi papá es imperdonable, dañar a Shaoran solo porque está ayudándome, ¿qué clase de padre hace eso?

–Solo te estoy metiendo en problemas, es mejor que deshagamos todo esto y así todo volverá a la normalidad –digo rápida y atropelladamente–

–Shhh, no digas eso –me hace callar– saldremos de esto juntos, no te voy a dejar sola –afirma–

Nos mantenemos la mirada, trato de tranquilizarme un poco, de solo imaginar que mi papá quería hacerle daño a Shaoran la piel se me pone chinita.

–Con la destrucción del edificio, ¿perdí la herencia de mamá? –pregunto con la voz quebrada, es en lo último que quiero pensar, el dinero va y viene, pero es mejor preguntar eso a sacar conjeturas que tal vez no son, tal vez si fue un accidente–

–No, por supuesto que no, todavía no realizaba la inversión, todo lo tienes en el banco –siento su mano en mi mejilla, me muevo un poco en busca de más contacto– todo estará bien.

–Eso solía decirme mamá –sonrío a medias– ella siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque en realidad no hubiera lado positivo.

–Todo tiene un lado positivo, luego dices que yo soy el amargado –sonrío un poco más ante su comentario, así le llamé el día de la película–

Me encantan estos momentos, en los que él está conmigo y me hace sentir bien, estoy por acercarme más a él, romper ese espacio que se interpone para que nuestros labios se unan, cuando escucho que alguien se aclara la garganta y mi intento de beso se tiene que ver interrumpido.

–Lamento interrumpir, ¿ahora qué pasará? –veo a Hiro aparecerse y tengo ganas de ahorcarlo–

–Ahora, tendré que buscar otro lugar –Shaoran se pone de pie, definitivamente, no habrá beso– lo único malo aquí es que tendré que ir a Hong Kong, las empresas de mi familia no se pueden quedar sin sede.

–¿Te irás? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –pregunto desanimada, ahora quiere irse, esto no puede estar pasando–

–Todavía no sé sí me iré, y en caso de que me vaya, tú irás conmigo –aprieta un poco mi nariz– estamos juntos en esto. –sonrío ante su comentario, quiero a Shaoran, no sé si lo amo, pero con querer es un avance ¿no?–

–Al fin sonríes para mí –comenta, lo miro un poco confundida, ¿a qué se referirá?– Hiro, por el momento, creo que estarás sin empleo.

–Puedo ayudarte en las empresas de tu familia, puedo ver tu agenda, recordarte eventos –comienza a hablar el aludido–

–¡Estupendo! Shaoran, ya tienes secretario –digo victoriosa–

–Te dije que necesito a alguien de tiempo completo, Hiro también va a la universidad –mi sonrisa se esfuma, me está poniendo pretextos para tener una vieja coqueta y ofrecida con él– Deja que yo hable con mi padre, saber cómo quedará todo, como ya te dije, sin ese edificio, las empresas Li ya no tienen una sede en Japón y todo está en Hong Kong.

No me gusta mucho su respuesta, aunque diga que iré con él, no será lo mismo, tengo demasiado miedo de que este problema nos distancie mucho más que mi carácter, después de todo, él tiene razón al ponerle fecha de caducidad a este matrimonio, aunque me gustaría que continúe, terminando el año, tendré que firmar, por él, para no meterlo en más problemas.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 **

Hemos estado revisando posibles lugares para la constructora, aunque no le veo mucho futuro aquí, lo más conveniente es que Shaoran lo ubique en otro estado, incluso en otro país, lo más alejado de mi papá para que se pueda evitar cualquier otro derrumbe.

Después de unas cuantas horas, hiro se despide de nosotros, debe de ir a la universidad, incluso yo debería de ir a arreglarme, pero no quiero ir, quisiera poder compartir más tiempo con Shaoran, todo estaba yendo muy bien esta mañana, hasta que pasó el misterioso derrumbe.

–Mejor vamos a la feria, lo necesitamos –insisto con el tema–

–Tienes que ir a la universidad, apenas salgas voy por ti y nos vamos –ni siquiera me presta atención, está revisando algunas cosas en su portatil–

–Shaoran, por favor, solo será hoy –insisto un poco más, pero ni siquiera hace el intento de prestarme atención, mi paciencia se agota–

–¿No tienes nada importante para hacer? ¿O entregar algo? –al fin hacemos contacto visual, formo una mueca, la verdad es que tengo muchos pendientes en la universidad–

–Si tengo… –admito– aunque puedo entregarlo antes y así podemos irnos a la feria –sonrío lo más tierna que puedo, quiero convencerlo–

–Irás a la universidad y tendrás todas tus clases, y hasta que acabes vamos a la feria –dice serio–

–Arruinas mis planes…

Me voy a la habitación, algo me dice que no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, reviso mi móvil en busca de alguna señal de vida de James, dijo que llegaría, pero no sé en qué momento, le envío un mensaje para vernos hasta mañana, si todo marcha bien, hoy iré con Shaoran a la feria, o tal vez se lo esté replanteando.

Lleno la bañera, tengo el tiempo suficiente para relajarme y pensar en todo, si el derrumbe no hubiese pasado, tal vez Shaoran no estaría con su portátil e ignorándome, pero eso, nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

Acabo de bañarme, no hay señales de Shaoran por la habitación, veo la ropa que tengo en el vestidor, necesito algo que me sirva no solo para la universidad, sino que también en caso de que lo de la feria siga en pie. Termino eligiendo unos leggins negros con una blusa en tono rosa pastel, me pongo unas flats en el mismo tono de la blusa, me miro en el espejo, todo se ve bien, dejo un cárdigan gris en la cama, en caso de que el clima cambie y termino mi atuendo, atando mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Miro la hora, comienza a hacerse tarde, recojo mis cosas y voy en busca de Shaoran, lo encuentro frente a su portátil, no puedo creer que siga en eso, me acerco hasta él y cierro la computadora.

–Llévame a la universidad –le pido–

–No tenías por qué cerrar mi laptop, si perdí algo te mato –él me mira furioso, la buena relación que tuvimos en la mañana se ha acabado–

–No creo que no tengas un respaldo –dejo los ojos en blanco, hoy en día se coloca el autoguardado, a menos que no esté actualizado, pero no es demasiado viejo para no estarlo– me vas a llevar ¿sí o no? –insisto–

–¡No!

Me ha dicho que no, más bien, me ha gritado que no, me quedo pasmada en mi lugar, definitivamente, el día se arruinó, Wei está parado en la cocina, ha escuchado todo el drama y admito que tuve algo de culpa, pero tampoco es la manera de negarse.

Se hace tarde, un taxi demorará en llegar, me acerco a la mesita en donde Shaoran deja las llaves de su auto, tiene muchos, pero claro, yo no sé conducir, miro a Wei, tal vez él pueda llevarme.

–No creo que al joven Shaoran le moleste que se lleve alguno de sus autos –comenta–

–No sé conducir –hago una mueca–

–Pídale a alguien de seguridad que la lleve… por cierto, esas llaves son del deportivo, no recomiendo que lo lleve, ese si le molestará que lo tome.

Sonrío con dulzura a Wei, debió de omitir ese detalle, tomo las llaves del deportivo y me marcho en busca de un chofer, no estoy tan loca para intentar conducir, aunque, en algún momento debo de intentarlo, debo de aprender.

Llego con el portero del edificio, quien me señala a uno de los de seguridad, vamos juntos al auto de Shaoran, le entrego las llaves y le indico a dónde me tiene que llevar, en el camino, recibo un mensaje de Shaoran, si que le importa su auto. El de seguridad me deja en la puerta de la universidad y le digo que por favor regrese el auto en su lugar, que lo estarán esperando. Espero un momento a que se marche y le llamo a Shaoran, uno, dos y se escucha su grito al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Cómo se te ocurre llevarte mi auto cuando no sabes conducir! –tengo que despegar un poco mi móvil de mi oreja para evitar quedar sorda–

–Relájate, no manejé tú auto, no soy tan inconsciente –respondo tranquila–

–¿Entonces quién lo iba conduciendo? Sakura no estoy para bromas –al menos ya le bajó dos rayitas a sus gritos–

–Un señor de seguridad hizo el favor de traerme ya que tú no quisiste, te llamé para informarte que ya te mandé tu auto de regreso.

Doy por finalizada la llamada, él enojado es peor que yo, jamás creí escucharlo así, pero en lo que ha transcurrido el día, es la segunda vez que lo veo de ese modo, primero tras la demolición y luego ahora por llevarme el auto. Envío rápido un mensaje, para saber si nuestro plan en la noche sigue en pie.

**Yo – 14-27**

_"¿Sigue en pie lo de_

_ir a la feria?"_

No recibo respuesta alguna, aún debe de estar furioso, camino un poco desanimada al salón de clases, me hacía mucha ilusión pasar tiempo con él.

En el salón de clases, Hui y Reika ya están en sus lugares, me siento con ellas, aunque no me involucro en su plática, no estoy con muchos ánimos, no debí de llevarme el auto, tal vez así su furia no sería tan grande, pero no puedo evitarlo, Wei se tuvo la culpa.

–Querida, ¿estás bien? –escucho la voz de Reika, asiento sin levantar mi cabeza de su escondite–

–Amiga, no pareces estar bien –ahora escucho a Hui hablar–

–Me odia, Shaoran me odia y no creo que eso cambie algún día –asomo mi cabeza para observarlas–

–¿Qué ha pasado? Te hemos estado aconsejando –me reprocha Hui–

–No he tenido oportunidad, no soy el tipo de chica que seduce, no sé hacerlo y mira que he repasado todo lo que me dicen –resoplo–

–Querida, no se trata de oportunidad, todo es espontaneo, y si estás así es porque sientes algo por él, ¿o no? –interroga Reika–

–No lo tengo muy en claro, además, no creo que lo nuestro tenga futuro, solo tengo un año para estar con él.

Les cuento los acontecimientos de esta mañana, los celos enfermos que sentí con el coqueteo de la dependienta de la farmacia, y todo lo hermoso que pasó después, fue un comienzo muy bonito entre ambos, también les cuento sobre la demolición y que tal vez esté involucrado mi papá.

El maestro entra al salón, por lo que nuestra plática se ve interrumpida, comienza con su clase, su explicación siempre es divertida y precisa, el maestro Reed Clow nos da arquitectura de paisajes, una de mis asignaturas favoritas, hasta ahora es el único que no nos ha puesto un proyecto en grande.

Antes de salir del salón, nos recuerda el examen que tenemos en un par de semanas, con él hay que leer demasiado y no solo es leer, también es comprender cada párrafo sobre los detalles de lo que estamos leyendo, es sumergirse en un mar de posibilidades.

–Señorita Kinomoto o la debo de llamar Señora Li –escucho al maestro y de nuevo ese horrible término, no me gusta, todavía no me veo como una señora–

–Como usted desee decirme –sonrío falsamente, me enoja el término señora, pero no puedo gritárselo a la cara a un maestro–

–Hay un concurso sobre paisajismo que se abrirá el próximo año, y siempre te ves interesada en eso, si te animas a participar, puedo asesorarte –comenta–

–Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque, no sé si para el próximo año siga en Japón…

Con la demolición de la constructora, es muy probable que Shaoran tenga que irse a Hong Kong y lo más lógico es que yo me vaya con él ¿no? Tal vez, solo tal vez, lejos de aquí todo marcharía de maravilla.

–En ese caso, hay otros concursos que te abrirían paso en este medio, a ti y a tus amigas –me entrega un folleto de un concurso de construcción–

–Muchas gracias, lo platicaré con ellas –comento emocionada, eso es lo que necesito, abrirme paso por mí misma–

Me despido del maestro y voy con Hui y Reika para comentarles sobre el concurso, es un proyecto de construcción, se necesita dinero, tal vez pueda hacer uso de la herencia, convencer a Shaoran de no ser la socia mayoritaria, no me interesa tener algo gratis, quiero algo por mí misma y esta sería una gran oportunidad.

–Sakura, las construcciones te aterran, ¿crees lograrlo? –pregunta Hui–

–Algún día debo de superar ese miedo, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad, y tengo el lugar indicado para hacer realidad este proyecto –sonrío a ambas– ¿nos inscribimos?

–Cuenta conmigo –responde Reika y yo aplaudo de felicidad, ambas miramos a Hui en espera de su respuesta–

–Por supuesto, jamás las dejaré solas –nos unimos las tres en un gran abrazo–

Vamos a hacer nuestra inscripción en este proyecto, la primera fase es sencilla, la elaboración de un plano en papel, si pasamos esta fase pasamos a la siguiente, hasta que al final, se lleve a cabo la construcción con patrocinadores, por lo que no es necesario invertir dinero, es más el tiempo para lograr algo asombroso para continuar en el proyecto.

Compruebo la hora y mi móvil, no tengo ningún mensaje, Shaoran no respondió si siempre iremos a la feria, aún así, decido enviarle un mensaje, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

**Yo – 19:31**

_"Ya salí, ¿en dónde estás?"_

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando recibo su respuesta, me alegra demasiado, después de todo, si es un bien día.

**Shaoran – 19:33**

_"En camino"_

Continúo caminando con las chicas, mientras proponemos lo que haremos para el proyecto.

–Chico rubio y sexy se viene acercando –escucho a Reika decir, volteo a ver hacia donde ella tiene su mirada y entiendo el motivo de su alboroto, James aparece con todo su porte inglés y de la realeza muy propia de él–

–Ese chico tiene nombre –comento antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro– ¡James!

Sé que no ha pasado mucho desde que lo vi, pero me emociona que esté aquí, lo tomo del brazo y me acerco a mis amigas para presentarlo.

–Chicas, él es James mi mejor amigo –miro a ambas– y ellas son mis dos locas amigas, Hui y Reika –termino las presentaciones–

En el primer instante, ellos tres hacen click, al igual que nosotras, James está en el mundo de las construcciones, aunque claro, él no piensa ejercerlo, lo ha estudiado por rebeldía, sus padres querían que él estudiara algo sobre negocios, debido al título nobiliario que posee, sin embargo, teniéndome a mí como influencia, eso no fue posible, saqué la parte rebelde de James y le gustó tanto que lo aplicó para no estudiar lo que sus padres querían.

El sonido de mi móvil me alerta que he recibido un nuevo mensaje, en la pantalla aparece el nombre de Shaoran y mi sonrisa se ensancha más.

–Debo irme, me están esperando –anuncio a los presentes–

–Diviértete Cherry, no olvides que tenemos una plática pendiente –apunta–

Por la emoción lo abrazó con todas mis fuerzas, es increíble tenerlo en estos momentos, me vuelvo a despedir de él y voy al estacionamiento, en busca de Shaoran, busco entre los autos, hasta que lo veo, me acerco, pero las puertas están cerradas, se le ve perdido, me acerco a su lado y golpeo la ventana en busca de alguna reacción.

–¿Shaoran?

Al fin nuestras miradas se conectan, pero no hay nada, esos ojos ámbar que posee se ven vacíos, ¿seguirá enojado conmigo?

–¿Estás bien?

Pregunto una vez entrando al auto, más no recibo respuesta alguna, el silencio en el auto es incómodo, no pensé que se pondría así tan solo por tomar su auto.

–Hoy me inscribí en un proyecto de construcción, y no sé qué te parezca, pero quiero utilizar el terreno en donde estaba el edificio que se derrumbó hoy –comento para entablar un poco de conversación–

–No te gusta estar dentro de construcciones, ni siquiera deberías de estar estudiando arquitectura –no me gusta para nada su comentario, solo porque está conduciendo, sino me bajaría ya mismo del auto, creí que él confiaba en mí–

–Debo de superar mis miedos, además, tengo quien me ayude, es un proyecto en grupo, no estaré sola. –concluyo la conversación, James se mostró más entusiasmado cuando le conté la noticia–

La idea de divertirnos creo que se ha visto nublada por el estado de ánimo de Shaoran, el resto del camino permanecemos en silencio, para mí es el más incómodo que hemos tenido hasta ahora, una vez que se estaciona, él baja y me ayuda a bajar.

La feria es demasiada alegre, sus pequeñas luces, las canciones y sobre todo, las personas que caminan por aquí se ven felices, nada que ver con la cara de Shaoran.

–Estás muy serio, ¿sigues molesto por haberme llevado tu auto? –pregunto, con la esperanza de que saque de una vez su enojo, no me gusta verlo de esa manera–

–No, no estoy molesto

–Quita esa cara, vamos a divertirnos –comienzo a jalarlo del brazo–

Poco a poco va quitando su cara de pocos amigos, lo obligo a subirse a todos los juegos mecánicos, desde los carruseles, hasta las montañas rusas, no recuerdo la última vez que me divertí demasiado, ni siquiera con James me la pasaba tan bien como con Shaoran.

Después de subir a todos los juegos mecánicos, comenzamos a caminar un poco, los juegos de destrezas son muy buenos, veo uno que llama mi atención, tiro al blanco, siempre he escuchado que no se puede ganar nunca el premio, es imposible dar al blanco.

–¿Qué tan bueno eres con la puntería? –pregunto mientras nos acercamos al puesto–

–Para serte sincero, no lo sé, pero puedo intentarlo…

Eso era lo que quería escuchar, tiro de él para acercarnos más, observo todos los premios, me encanta el enorme oso de felpa, sin embargo, hay un collar en particular que ha llamado completamente mi atención.

–¿Vienen los dos? –pregunto al encargado–

–Así es, para ganarlo tan solo tiene que tirar diez de los soldados en movimiento, solo se puede fallar dos veces –nos informa muy amablemente–

Shaoran paga para que yo pueda intentarlo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro soldados caen, doy un tiro y no se cae ninguno, el cinco, el seis y el siete caen y el siguiente tiro lo fallo, esto definitivamente no es lo mío.

–Tú turno, diez soldaditos –digo mientras le paso el rifle–

Uno a uno van cayendo los soldaditos, no ha tenido ni una falla, parece ser que Wei tiene toda la razón, Shaoran puede lograr todo lo que se proponga, el soldadito nueve y diez caen y el encargado lo felicita, se le pregunta qué premio es el que desea, Shaoran pide el collar que estuve observando hace un momento, no esperaba eso por su parte, yo pretendía ganarlo para regalarle uno.

–Nunca lo he entendido, pero es un símbolo que me encanta y es chino –miro fascinada los collares, despego uno con su respectivo dije y se lo paso– ten, uno es para ti.

–¿Por qué? –se ve sorprendido y eso me encanta–

–Entiendo muy poco, sobre esto, pero leí una vez que significa que dentro de la oscuridad siempre hay un poco de luz y dentro de la luz siempre hay un poco de oscuridad –lo veo asentir– tú y yo somos como el yin y el yang, ambos nos complementamos ¿no crees?

Me ayuda a colocarme el collar, aparto mi coleta para facilitarle el trabajo, esto es una tortura, contengo el aire ante su tacto, está demasiado cerca de mí.

–Hueles muy bien –su voz suena ronca, hace pequeños intentos para aclarársela–

–Gracias –respondo expulsando todo el aire que he estado conteniendo, lo siento apartarse–

–Sakura, para ti ¿cómo sería una cita perfecta? –comenzamos a caminar de nuevo por los puestos, una cabina de fotos aparece en mi campo de visión, ¿le parecerá buena idea a Shaoran?–

–No me gusta el término "citas" –hago comillas con los dedos– pero sería pasar un momento agradable con una persona, tener momentos que luego pueda recordar con una sonrisa.

–¿Así cómo estamos ahora? –lo miro de reojo, no puedo evitar sonreír, definitivamente, esto sería una cita perfecta–

–Sí, así como estamos ahora y también lo que pasamos en la mañana –concuerdo con él mientras avanzo– son momentos para recordar –me paro frente a él sin dejar de caminar– vi una cabina de fotos, ¿sabes hacer caras graciosas?

Se que estoy tentando mi suerte, sin embargo, la reacción de Shaoran me encanta, me toma de la mano y corremos hacia la cabina de fotos, entramos y comenzamos a hacer caras chistosas, hasta que decidimos que ya tenemos suficientes, Shaoran toma las seis tiras de fotos y vamos hacia una banca para mirarlas.

Una de las tiras llama mi atención, se ve a Shaoran mirándome, la cámara lo agarró infraganti.

–Me gusta esta –digo al tiempo que se la quito de las manos– haces caras muy graciosas –comento burlona–

Las demás fotos, nos las repartimos sin importancia, cada foto es mas graciosa que la siguiente, jamás creí pasármela muy bien con él.

Son la una de la mañana y nosotros seguimos en la feria, muchos de los puestos están cerrados, incluso las luces han comenzado a desaparecer, no quisiera que este momento termine.

–Me iré a Hong Kong

¿Escuché bien? Dejo de caminar, no puedo, siento que caeré en cuanto de un paso más, después de tener este día, dice de repente que se irá, y habló en singular, no dijo que nos vamos, sino que él se va, me va a dejar.

El camino al departamento lo hacemos en silencio, en esta ocasión, no tengo ánimos de entablar conversación, me acaba de decir que se irá y siento unas enormes ganas de llorar, miro el paisaje oscuro para evitar hacerlo, hasta que llegamos al departamento.

–Descansa –dice apenas entramos, él se dirige al sillón en el que ha estado durmiendo–

–¿No dormirás en la habitación? –me siento en el sillón pequeño, sigo en shock por la noticia–

–No, tienes la cama para ti sola…

–Si es por lo del colchón inflable, solo bromeaba, no tienes por qué dormir aquí –miro mis manos en mi regazo, comienzo a jugarlo, no sé qué hacer–

–Sakura, así estás más cómoda, no te preocupes por mí, ve a descansar –sonríe y esta vez, su sonrisa no me reconforta como de costumbre–

–¿Por qué te irás a Hong Kong?

Necesito una respuesta, no puede ser que nada más quiera irse, no puede ser que haya tomado esa decisión por haberme llevado su auto ¿o sí? Lo veo ponerse de cuclillas frente a mí, sin embargo, no dice nada.

–Shaoran, no quiero que estés lejos –suelto de repente– ¿puedo ir contigo? –busco su mirada ambarina, esa que me gusta y me tranquiliza–

–Solo serán unos días, debo poner todo en orden, me ayudarías mucho si te quedas –algo en lo que dice no me convence–

–¿Tan rápido te cansaste de tenerme a tú lado? –hago una mueca, es una de las opciones además del auto–

–Me vuelves loco, pero no, no me he cansado de tenerte a mí lado –acaricia mi mejilla y yo tan solo me muevo en busca de un poco más de contacto– tal vez algo de distancia nos ayude.

–¿Ayudarnos a qué? Yo te necesito conmigo, no lejos de mí –lo empujo con las pocas fuerzas que tengo y me voy a la habitación, no quiero que se vaya, aunque diga que son por unos días, no quiero–

La cabeza me duele, quiero estar tranquila, pero la paciencia se me agota demasiado y ahora no es cuestión de paciencia, es solo que él se irá y se irá sin mí, ¿y si en estos días conoce a otra?

_"Calma Sakura, relájate, no entres en pánico"_ me repito internamente como un mantra.

–No te entiendo, ¿para qué me quieres a tú lado si solo peleamos? –lo escucho decir, no quiero mirarlo, mi mantra no está funcionando–

–Eso no es verdad, no siempre peleamos –me cruzo de brazos– tú jamás tienes tiempo para nada que no sea trabajo, prefieres hacer otras cosas que pasar tiempo conmigo –me quejo–

–Sakura, cuando intento hablar contigo empiezas a gritar –responde mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama– necesito unos días lejos de ti…

Esto ultimo me cae como un balde de agua helada, si está harto de mí, de nuevo tengo ganas de llorar, voy hacia el vestidor y me encierro un momento, necesito procesar lo que acaba de decir, la mirada se me nubla, las lágrimas están ganando la batalla.

–¿Por qué necesitas alejarte de mí? –pregunto tras salir del vestidor, apenas y lo distingo por mis lágrimas acumuladas– Si es porque te agarré el auto, prometo no volver a hacerlo, prometo dejar de ser grosera, por favor no me dejes aquí, tú no.

Mis lágrimas traicioneras se desbordan de mis ojos, he perdido la batalla, no sé en qué momento, pero Shaoran me abraza y no me siento bien en sus brazos, se irá y no sé que hacer para evitarlo.

–No llores, por favor… necesitamos un poco de espacio, esto ha sido muy repentino, no pienso dejarte –me aferro a su ropa, no quiero mirarlo, por más que intenta hacer que suba la cabeza, no lo hago–

–Yo no necesito espacio, yo sé lo que siento, sé que te necesito a mí lado… dijiste que me querías –le reprocho, eso fue lo que él me dijo–

–¿Qué sientes Sakura? ¿Qué sientes por mí, por nuestra relación?

No puedo decirle aún, lo quiero, sí lo quiero, pero también quiero estar segura de que esto que estoy sintiendo es real, por eso necesito hablar con James, es mi parte cuerda, quien me hace darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

No respondo su pregunta, no sé que decirle, me aparto de él, es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento, me limpio los restos de las lágrimas que he derramado.

–¿Cuándo te irás?

Él tampoco responde, simplemente se va de la habitación, es de madrugada, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que James esté despierto? Miro vacilante mi móvil, no pude ser que lo esté llamando a estas horas, sin embargo, él siempre está conmigo sea la hora que sea, no me ha dejado nunca.

Me acerco al piano, paso mis dedos por el teclado, tomo asiento y comienzo a tocarlo, necesito sentir una conexión con mamá, me gustaría tenerla conmigo en estos momentos, tal vez si mamá estuviese viva mi vida sería otra. Aunque, en esa vida, tal vez no existiría Shaoran ¿o sí?

Soy un cúmulo de indecisiones, ni yo misma me comprendo, lo quiero, sí lo quiero, pero no puedo decirlo aún, por más que lo intento, no me sale, aún no lo tengo muy en claro después de todo.

Recuerdo las veces en las que mamá me contaba de su encuentro con papá, todo por un accidente y que supo que era el amor de su vida, en cierto punto, mi encuentro con Shaoran fue como caído del cielo, me ayudo en el momento adecuado y hasta ahora me sigue ayudando, entonces ¿por qué se quiere ir?

Escucho que entra a la habitación, continúo tocando el piano, algo de sonido para acallar todas mis dudas y mis inseguridades en este momento, Shaoran llega hasta a mí.

–Siento muchas cosas por ti –comento mientras sigo tocando el piano– aunque aún no puedo darle un nombre a este sentimiento –me giro para mirarlo un poco– ¿es necesario que te vayas? –vuelve a concentrarme en el piano–

–Mientras no consiga oficinas para las empresas de mi familia, sí, es necesario que me vaya –responde–

–Eso quiere decir que te irás por mucho tiempo –hago un espacio para que se siente junto a mí, mientras sigo paseando mis dedos por las teclas del piano–

–Aún no sé, lo que sí te puedo asegurar, es que volveré, no te dejaré –asegura– ¿confías en mí?

–Sabes que si –dejo de tocar para prestarle atención–

Hago conexión con su mirada ambarina, él coloca su mano en mi mejilla, de nuevo ese suave contacto, y cuando pienso que me va a besar, sus labios impactan en mi frente, estoy frustrada.

–Es muy tarde, deberías de dormir –comenta después de aquél tierno gesto, está por irse, más se lo impido, lo sujeto del brazo, no quiero que se vaya, ni de la habitación, ni de Japón–

–No quiero dormir sola… quédate

Me pongo en pie un instante, para después sentarme en sus piernas, si él no quiere besarme, yo lo haré, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me voy acercando a él, poco a poco acorto la distancia hasta que por fin nuestros labios hacen contacto, él no me rechaza, por el contrario, una de sus manos me sujeta la cintura, mientras que con la otra me acerca más a él.

–Tengo miedo –digo entre el beso, me aparto un poco de él para mirarlo– ¿qué pasará cuando te harte? Me vas a dejar, te cansarás de mí… –comento insegura–

–¿No te das cuenta de lo que provocas en mí? Sakura, yo te amo, pero sin que tú pongas de tu parte, esto jamás funcionará –me sujeta ambas mejillas, me es imposible apartar la vista de sus ojos–

–¿Y yéndote harás que funcione? –trato de apartarme, comienzo a sentirme incómoda estando en sus piernas–

–La distancia ayudará a que tú aclares lo que sientes, yo sé que me gustas, incluso ya te he dicho que te amo, ¿y tú? –por fin me suelta y puedo evitar mirarlo, ¿me ama? En verdad me ama–

–Yo quiero que estés conmigo, que no te alejes de mí ¿es mucho pedir? Ya te dije que aún no puedo ponerle nombre a lo que estoy sintiendo –hago una mueca–

Tal vez él entienda lo que siento con acciones, ya que las palabras no me salen, me acerco un poco más a él, voy rozando mis labios con los de él, hasta que por fin se vuelven a unir, me armo un poco más de valor y paseo mis manos en su pecho sin romper el contacto de nuestros labios.

–Xiao Lang, me pod…

La voz del señor Li interrumpe el momento, siento mis mejillas teñirse de rojo, me oculto en el pecho de Shaoran, ¡qué vergüenza!

–Lo siento, creo que debí tocar –dice el señor Li, y coincido con él, ¿qué hará despierto a estas horas?– ¿tienes los reportes pasados?

–¿Para qué? No es momento de revisar reportes –intento apartarme de Shaoran, pero me es imposible, no me suelta–

–Estamos ajustando unas cosas con tu madre, lo sabrías si hubieses asistido a la junta, encuéntralos y me los llevas a la habitación… buenas noches Sakura…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse es un indicador de que nuevamente estamos solos, solo que temo que de nuevo nos interrumpan.

–¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué no dejaste que me levante? –tapo mi cara con las manos para que no vea mi sonrojo–

–No hacíamos nada malo –en teoría no, pero me hubiese gustado terminar lo que estaba iniciando, pestañeo varias veces para alejar ese pensamiento– iré a darle el reporte antes de que vuelva –me niego a que se vaya, me aferro a su cuello, por lo que él termina levantándome y llevándome a la cama– Sakura me estás ahorcando.

–Prométeme que volverás, quiero que duermas aquí conmigo –lo sujeto fuerte para evitar que se vaya, claro que si él quisiera me apartaría de un empujón–

–Ya lo veremos, esta posición es muy incómoda –y debería de ser yo quien se queje, me tiene sujetada de las nalgas y sin embargo, es él quien se queja–

Aprovecho su distracción para hacer que se siente en la cama y apartar sus manos de mi trasero, intento besarlo, pero no acabo el contacto ya que él se aparta de mí.

–Deja que lleve los reportes, ahora regreso –lo miro revolver las cosas–

Me quedo recostada en la cama, ¿qué estoy a punto de hacer? Lo odio por dejarme pensar, trato de despejarme un poco, no me importa la hora, necesito hablar con alguien, por lo que James es el único candidato, reviso su estado, hace unos minutos estuvo en línea ¿qué hará despierto?

**Yo – 02:39**

_"Necesito ayuda, _

_realmente estoy _

_confundida"_

Su respuesta no se hace esperar, comienzo a ver que está escribiendo.

**James – 02:41**

_"¿Qué haces despierta?_

_¿Qué pasa Cherry?"_

**Yo – 02:42**

_"Lo mismo digo, _

_Shaoran me dijo que_

_se irá a Hong Kong"_

Inserto demasiados emojis con la carita triste para que se de cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

**James – 02:45**

_"Desfase de horario,_

_creí que ya estaban _

_bien, ¿qué ha pasado?"_

**Yo – 02:47**

_"No es para contarte en _

_msj, lo que te puedo decir_

_es que te necesito"_

**James – 02:49**

_"Sabes que siempre estoy_

_disponible para cuando_

_me necesitas, Cherry"_

Sonrío al leer su mensaje, estoy por responder cuando Shaoran entra a la habitación y para mi sorpresa se acuesta a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos.

–Tomoyo me cae muy bien, creo que es un cambio positivo en la vida de Touya –comento mirando la pantalla de mi móvil– ¿todo bien? –me giro un poco para poder mirarlo, está pendiente de mi móvil–

–Todo muy bien –sonríe un poco– ¿con quién hablas a estas horas?

–Un amigo, solo le respondo los mensajes de hace horas, supongo que está dormido –le resto importancia a los mensajes–

–Mmm, ahora regreso.

Se levanta de la cama y lo veo desaparecer en el vestidor, pasan los minutos y no regresa, me asomo un poco y escucho el sonido de la ducha, aprovecho que está ocupado para cambiarme la ropa, tomo una de mis pijamas, necesito ropa más sexy y no con dibujos ridículos, termino de cambiarme y me voy a acostar.

Shaoran sigue sin aparecer, ¿por qué tardará en ducharse? Hago un recordatorio de lo que me han contado Hui y Reika, tal vez hoy ponga en práctica todo lo que me han dicho, tal ves de esta manera lo convenza de no irse, o mínimo que me deje ir con él, dicen que todo se vale cuando se quiere ganar algo, en este caso, quiero que él se quede conmigo, aparto las almohadas que tengo de división, tengo un objetivo y necesito cumplirlo.

–¿Por qué no te has dormido? –la voz de Shaoran me saca de mis pensamientos–

–Te estaba esperando, ven acuéstate –señalo el espacio vacío junto a mí–

–Iré a dormir en el sillón, tú descansa –se acerca a mí y besa de nuevo mi mejilla, ¿es que no entiende el mensaje? Lo sujeto antes de que pueda irse, haciendo que caiga sobre mí–

–No irás a ninguna parte ¿es que no quieres estar conmigo? –trata de levantarse y se lo impido con todas mis fuerzas–

–Sakura, te voy a lastimar, deja que me levante –niego con la cabeza, no irá a ninguna parte–

–No, si te suelto me dejarás aquí sola, quiero que te quedes conmigo…

Con la fuerza que se manda, me levanta con él aún aferrada a su ropa, haciendo que cambiemos de posición, si él no piensa besarme, yo lo haré, acorto la distancia que me separan de sus labios, algo que él responde inmediatamente.

–No te vayas a Hong Kong –susurro entre el beso–

Él pasa sus labios por mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos, se siente verdaderamente bien, aprovecho para pasear mis manos por su torso por encima de su ropa.

–Dime que te quedarás –vuelvo a susurrar–

–No puedo –responde y lo aparto de mí de un empujón, ¡se acaba de negar!–

–¡Entonces vete y no regreses!

Me levanto y voy al baño, no quiero verlo, no puedo creer que aún se quiera ir, y es en estos momentos en los que me alegra no haber dicho en voz alta lo que estoy sintiendo por él, si en verdad me amara no se iría, no me dejaría.

Cuando salgo, él ya no está, me acuesto en la cama, estuve a punto de entregarme a él y lo peor del caso es que tuve miedo, al paso que voy creo que definitivamente el monasterio sería lo indicado para mí, su respuesta no pudo llegar en el mejor momento para hacerme reaccionar.

Duermo apenas unas horas, a las siete de la mañana estoy despierta con unas tremendas ojeras que me tapo lo mejor que puedo con un poco de maquillaje, salgo a caminar, lo que sea con tal de despejarme.

En la sala está Shaoran durmiendo, se le ve tranquilo, paso de él, hoy pondré todo en claro, más que un psicólogo, creo que necesito un psiquiatra, al bajar al vestíbulo, me topo con Akiho ¿y esta qué hace aquí?

–¡Qué pequeño es Tomoeda! –exclama sonriendo– tenemos una plática pendiente.

–Ahora no tengo tiempo, tal vez luego…

Continúo mi camino hacia la salida, no quiero hablar con nadie, al menos no ahora, me alejo lo suficiente del edificio, camino sin rumbo, procesando todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento, definitivamente mi llegada a Japón fue un completo error, pero claro, mi lado altanero tuvo que ganar en ese momento para luego desaparecer al momento de tener a mi papá presente.

He caminado hasta cansarme, me detengo enfrente de un edificio familiar, tiene una cinta amarilla por algunas partes para evitar el paso, es el centro de mis desgracias, pero por primera vez, lo puedo ver y no tener pánico, me acerco un poco más hasta aquel lugar, miro a ambos lados y tras percatarme de que nadie me presta atención, entro a ese edificio en ruinas.

Una montaña de recuerdos viene a mí, pero no entro en pánico, camino perdida mientras recuerdo aquel día que llegué aquí con mamá, con la ilusión de admirar lo que ella y papá trabajaban con esmero, ahora no es más que una construcción derrumbada, tal y como quedó mi vida en esa ocasión.

–Yo debí de fallecer y no tú… –me arrodillo en lo que creo que es el centro de aquel lugar– me haces mucha falta mamá…

No hay pánico, solo lágrimas, solo hay recuerdos que quisiera olvidar y que fueran solo una pesadilla, limpio parte de mis lágrimas y comienzo mi regreso hacia el departamento de Shaoran, aunque no quiera, hoy tengo clases, además de que todo es mejor que verlo.

Al llegar, él no está, Wei me dice que se ha ido a hacer ejercicio sin tan siquiera preguntarle, evito cualquier tipo de comentario, no quiero pensar en él, no ahora, me meto a la ducha, el agua caliente me sienta bien, cierro los ojos y recuerdo la salida a feria con Shaoran, sacudo un poco la cabeza, no debo pensar en él, se supone que estoy molesta.

Ya arreglada y con mis cosas, le digo a Wei que me voy para la universidad, me vuelve a sugerir que agarre uno de los autos de Shaoran, y aunque me gana un poco la tentación, hoy no lo hago, opto por ir hasta el portero y hacer que me pida un taxi.

**Yo – 13:05**

_"Nos vemos en la _

_universidad, por favor"_

No presto atención a clases, ni a la conversación con mis amigas, no puedo concentrarme, respondo de manera mecánica a lo que me preguntan, mis pensamientos están en otro sitio.

Ya son las siete cuando recojo mis cosas y salgo al encuentro de James, es solo verlo y soltarme a llorar, mi móvil comienza a sonar, el nombre de Shaoran aparece en la pantalla, se lo paso a James para que haga lo que le venga en gana, en estos momentos no tengo ganas de nada.

–Cherry, me estás preocupando –me aparto un poco de él para ver que apaga mi móvil–

–No sé que hacer con mi vida, solo cometo error tras error –comienzo a explicarme– yo… me enamoré de Shaoran y no sé cómo decirle, las palabras no salen cuando estoy con él –me sincero y siento extraño poder decir eso a viva voz– él me ha dicho en algunas ocasiones que me ama, pero no sé si creer, estoy aterrada.

–¿Qué error has cometido? –pregunta con ternura– Sakura, nada de lo que has hecho es un error, lo has hecho porque es lo que has querido hacer, ¿cuándo te has preocupado por el resultado de tu acción? –me cuestiona nuevamente– la Sakura que yo conocí en Inglaterra es muy distinta a la que estoy viendo ahora, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan insegura?

Demasiadas preguntas que responder y yo sin cabeza para poder hacerlo.

–Venir a Japón fue un error, debí de quedarme en Inglaterra –respondo a la primera pregunta–

–Y si te quedabas ¿crees que serías feliz? –James como psicólogo se muere de hambre, tan solo me cuestiona–

–Sí… no… no lo sé –suspiro– Llegué a Japón para enterarme que hay una posibilidad de que mi papá provocó el derrumbe en el que falleció mamá –con esto trato de responder la segunda pregunta que me hizo– en Inglaterra vivía ajena a esta noticia.

–Es una probabilidad, no tienes la certeza de la veracidad de ese hecho, eso solo te lo puede responder tu papá…

Poco a poco vamos avanzando por las calles de Tomoeda, y poco a poco dejo de sentir la opresión en el pecho, es como si sintiera alivio al estar contando todo esto en voz alta.

–Tal vez el conocer a Kaito fue un completo error, creí que era un amigo cuando en realidad me quería utilizar para llegar a mi papá, por él me costó confiar en Shaoran, por él me he vuelto insegura en cada paso que doy, tengo miedo de equivocarme –y con esto respondo a su tercera pregunta–

–Siempre conocemos personas buenas y malas, quienes nos ven por lo que somos y no por lo que tenemos, jamás debiste de comparar a Kaito con las personas que estuviste conociendo después de él –hace que me detenga– Cherry, hay que aprender de lo que nos pasa, más no hay que tomarlo tan apecho.

–¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –James desvía la mirada, ahora que lo pienso, desde que lo conozco ha tenido salidas con unas cuantas chicas, más nunca tuvo algo serio–

–Sí Sakura, me he enamorado –responde luego de unos segundos–

–¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que siento por Shaoran es amor y no estarlo confundiendo?

–¿Con qué otro sentimiento lo estarías confundiendo? Sakura, es más que obvio lo que sientes por él, y disculpa que te lo diga, pero en verdad debes dejar de ser tan despistada, tus ojos se iluminan cuando dices su nombre o cuando ves su nombre en la pantalla de tu móvil, te afectó demasiado saber qué le ha puesto una fecha de término a un matrimonio que no querías en un principio y que estoy seguro que ahora te lo estás replanteando –me mira enarcando una ceja– Cherry, el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, lo más difícil es lograr ser correspondido, aunque no creo que sea tu caso, alguien que se enfrente a tu padre para protegerte, eso es lo que hace alguien que te ama –da un enorme suspiro–

–¿Tú crees que Shaoran me ame? –pregunto insegura–

–Cherry, no cualquiera te soporta, tiene que estar completamente enamorado de ti para soportar tus locuras, siento decirlo, pero si no ha salido huyendo es porque su sentimiento de amor hacia a ti es genuino.

–Se irá a Hong Kong, dice que necesitamos tiempo, que todo esto ha sido rápido, para mí eso es huir –recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos ayer antes de los besos–

–No creo que esté huyendo, de vez en cuando hay que alejarnos de tus locuras para recuperar un poco de la cordura –bromea– ¿le has dicho que estás enamorada de él?

–No…

–¿Y qué esperas? No permitas que se vaya sin que le hayas dicho, no dejes que te pase lo que a mí me pasó –se queda en silencio unos minutos– una vez que se marchó, la perdí completamente…

Me quedo observándolo un instante, no dice nada más, comienza a caminar, soy tan mala amiga, lo saturo con mis problemas y jamás supe que estuvo enamorado o que no pudo confesarse, ¿en verdad soy muy despistada?

AQUÍ TIENEN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, UN BESO :D


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Todo lo que ha dicho James me hace reflexionar en el camino, de que he cometido errores, lo he hecho, pero soy humana, todos lo cometemos, aunque, el más grande error es seguir viviendo sin aprender de ellos.

Llegamos juntos al departamento de Shaoran, estoy por abrir cuando la puerta se abre desde adentro y un par de ojos ambarinos me observan, entro sin decirle nada, tengo que preparar todo para poder hablar con él, me giro para poder presentarle a James, pero la puerta suena tras ser azotada.

–Hola Wei, ¿Qué le pasa a Shaoran? –lo miro consternada, espero que mi papá no haya hecho otra cosa en su contra–

–No lo sé, estuvo esperándola –responde amablemente–

–Oh, él es James, un amigo de Inglaterra –los presento– y él es Wei, me ayuda mucho en este lugar y es un gran amigo de la familia Li –él me sonríe con ternura–

El gesto de Wei cambia tras leer un mensaje, se acerca a mí y me lo enseña, son las ocho de la noche y a Shaoran se le corre irse a Hong Kong, James me devuelve mi móvil, mientras enciende, camino desesperada de un lado a otro, ¿y si lo trato de alcanzar en el aeropuerto?

Mi móvil no reacciona, me acerco hasta las llaves del auto y tomo una, jalo a James, no sé conducir así que no me puedo ir sola.

–Por favor, intenta localizarlo Wei, no dejes que se marche –digo antes de salir–

Me voy junto con James rumbo al aeropuerto, bonito momento elige mi móvil para fallar, miro ansiosa el camino al aeropuerto, se me hace interminable.

Le pido a James que me deje bajar y entro corriendo por el aeropuerto, no me importa nada en este momento, choco con algunas personas en mi carrera, necesito alcanzar a Shaoran, es lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos.

–Necesito información sobre el vuelo hacia Hong Kong –digo agitada a la persona que está en la cabina de información–

–Hay uno que sale mañana en la mañana a l…

–No me ha entendido, quiero saber sobre el vuelo que sale hoy a Hong Kong –la corto antes de que me de sus horarios–

–Ese vuelo salió hace cinco minutos…

No escucho lo demás que me dicen, no lo alcancé, siento unos brazos rodearme y no son los que quiero junto a mí, sin menos preciar a mi amigo, pero no son lo mismo, quiero a Shaoran.

–Tú móvil ya encendió –dice James mientras me lo pasa–

Miro ese artefacto con odio, no puedo creer que no haya funcionado cuando más lo necesitaba, llamarlo ahora no es viable, no tendrá recepción.

**Yo – 21:03**

_"Tenemos que _

_hablar"_

No sé en qué momento llego al departamento, lo único que sé es que no es lo mismo, ¿por qué se fue? ¿habrá hecho algo más mi papá?

Las horas van pasando y no obtengo ninguna respuesta o señal de vida de él, James se queda conmigo, no quiere dejarme sola y se lo agradezco.

–Cherry, te acaba de llegar un mensaje –escucho a James, me levanto rápido para ir por mi móvil–

**Yo – 23:09**

_"No creo que te interese_

_de todos modos, te aviso_

_que estoy en Hong Kong"_

¿Qué no me interesa? ¿De dónde ha sacado eso? Busco su número entre mis contactos, no responde, de hecho, no entra la llamada, insisto e insisto y es lo mismo, no hay respuesta. ¿Ahora qué hice?

Un mes, ha pasado un mes desde que se fue, no entran las llamadas, no responde mis mensajes, por Wei se que está bien y según me cuenta, está demasiado ocupado con las empresas de su familia y es por eso que no me responde, entonces, ¿por qué a él sí?

**Yo – 07:07**

_"Shaoran, _

_¿Cuándo hablaremos?"_

Como cada día, le envío un mensaje que nunca tiene respuesta, ya que las llamadas no entran, tengo la esperanza que lea mis mensajes, aunque no parece que los reciba.

Estoy en modo zombi, voy a la universidad y no presto atención, no he comido en días, no me da hambre, quiero hablar con él, pero al parecer él no quiere hablar conmigo.

–A ti te buscaba, si que sabes esconderte –siento que tiran de mi brazo–

–Ahora no, no quiero hablar con nadie –miro a la poseedora de esa voz–

–Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, tengo mucho que contarte –insiste–

–Akiho, ahora no –la mirada que me lanza no me gusta, pero tampoco estoy como para soportarla–

Paso de ella, logro apartarla de mi camino, veo a James a la distancia, últimamente me ha servido de apoyo, además de que va por mí a la universidad, no ha querido dejarme sola, viviré eternamente agradecida.

–¡Fujitaka Kinomoto también es mi papá!

Me detengo en seco, ¿escuché bien? Regreso hasta ella, eso no puede ser verdad, parecemos de la misma edad, eso quiere decir que estuvo engañando a mamá por mucho tiempo.

–Es mentira –Akiho niega con la cabeza–

–Te lo puedo probar…

La veo buscar entre sus cosas, hasta que me entrega un papel, mis manos me tiemblan, logro agarrarlo y leerlo, es su acta de nacimiento, en donde consta que es hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, ¡Tengo una media hermana!

–No sabe que tengo este papel, hizo que mi mamá me cambiara el apellido a Shinomoto, muy original ¿no crees? –comenta con ironía–

–Esto es una pésima broma y ahora no estoy para eso –le entrego el papel, no quiero escucharla más–

–Puedo probarlo, tengo fotos de él cuando era pequeña –de nuevo revisa entre sus cosas– este es un álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeña, yo solo lo tenía en algunas ocasiones…

Akiho me extiende el famoso álbum, con manos temblorosas lo agarro y paso hoja por hoja y mi mundo se termina de derrumbar, recuerdo que había ocasiones en las que papá se ausentaba diciendo que tenía compromisos del trabajo, ahora sé cuales eran esos compromisos.

–¿Ahora me crees? –la escucho encima de mis pensamientos–

–Me tengo que ir…

Prácticamente corro hacia James, esto es demasiado, la imagen que llegué a tener de mi papá se ha destruido por completo, esto podría significar que se quería deshacer de mamá y de mí en aquel derrumbe, ya no sé qué creer de él.

**Yo – 21:59**

_"Shaoran, Por favor,_

_ respóndeme_

_Te necesito…"_

Víspera de navidad y sigo sin alguna respuesta, me siento más sola que antes, ni con los ánimos de James me recompongo, he llorado cada noche por no tener noticias de él, miro la foto de la feria, he sido tan tonta, pero claro, no puedo decirle, no me responde.

Me he encontrado algunas ocasiones con Akiho, siempre en compañía de James, no me agrada para nada, hay algo en ella que no me inspira confianza, motivo por el que nunca tengo encuentras a solas con ella.

Segundo mes sin él, sigue sin responder mis mensajes, me cargo unas ojeras terribles que ya no puedo cubrir con maquillaje, si tan solo me respondiera los mensajes, pero no, no lo hace, y no sé por qué.

Junto con Reika y Hui hemos acabado los planos, también recibimos un poco de ayuda de James, no se ha apartado de mí, aunque lo han estado presionando para que se regrese a Inglaterra, no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento.

–Ya me contaron que no quieres comer, Sakura no puedes estar así –escucho la voz de Eriol– vamos a caminar, te hace falta algo de sol y comida.

–No quiero, déjame en paz –sigo metida entre mis planos, es mi método de distracción–

–Wei, por favor, prepárale algo de comer a mi prima, no puede seguir de esta manera, hoy come porque come –dejo los ojos en blanco, él no cederá tan fácil–

–No comeré nada, mejor vete con tu esposa o a tu despacho, no me interrumpas…

Escucho su suspiro y no hago el más mínimo caso, si James no me ha logrado convencer de comer, ¿qué le hace pensar que él lo logrará?

–Me preocupas cerezo, Shaoran volverá y no le gustará verte de esta manera –y por si fuera poco, le pone limón a la herida–

–No creo que eso suceda, no me responde los mensajes, no entran las llamadas, Eriol, han pasado dos meses, comienzo a dudar que vuelva.

No dice nada, su silencio me confirma mis peores miedos, Shaoran no volverá, las lágrimas que creí haber agotado el primer mes, vuelven a mí y con más fuerza, lo extraño demasiado, pero creo que él a mí no, ese amor que decía tenerme no existió.

Lloro hasta quedarme dormida, entre sueños escucho sus voces, algo hablan, pero no hago mucho caso, estoy exhausta, no he podido dormir bien, mis pesadillas cambiaron de rumbo, ya no hay más accidente, ahora lo único que sueño es que acaba el año y pierdo completamente a Shaoran.

Pasamos a la siguiente fase del concurso, ahora tenemos que hacer la maqueta, Reika y Hui van constantemente al departamento de Shaoran, tratan de animarme, pero al igual que James o Eriol, no tiene resultados positivos.

–De acuerdo, no puedes seguir así –dirijo mi mirada a Hui– Tienes que hacer algo al respecto, muriéndote de hambre no ganarás nada, bueno has perdido peso, pero nada más –me reprende– ve a buscarlo, no puede ser que te rindas tan fácil, si en verdad lo amas, lucha por él.

–Tenemos que hacer el proyecto y aún hay clases y…

–¡Basta! Deja de poner excusas… esto está casi listo, las clases no son impedimento, has adelantado todos los trabajos es cuestión que los entregues, ¡lucha por él! –grita Reika–

–¿Para qué? ¿Lucharé solo para ser rechazada? Mejor me quedo aquí, comenzaré a buscar a dónde mudarme –continúo pintando una parte de la maqueta para darle más vida–

–Eres una cobarde, pero si eso quieres hacer, adelante, sabes que te apoyo, pero después será demasiado tarde… –escucho a Hui–

Dejo la maqueta por la paz y me voy a la habitación, tienen razón, soy una cobarde, tengo miedo de que al decirle lo que siento él me rechace.

Tres meses…

–Me voy a Hong Kong –les informo a Reika y Hui–

Ambas me miran emocionadas, por dentro me muero de pánico, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, lo único que sé es que no puedo pasar más tiempo de esta manera, necesito saber por qué se fue, por qué me dejó.

–¿Cuándo te irás? –pregunta Hui–

–Dime que James se queda, mínimo déjanos ese recuerdo –enarca una ceja Reika y yo únicamente me parto de la risa, llevo mucho tiempo si hacerlo–

–Se irá a Inglaterra, si buscas como convencerlo te lo puedes quedar –le guiño un ojo– Me iré mañana a primera hora, tengo el boleto y solo ustedes están enteradas de mi plan.

Hablo con todos los maestros, presento mis trabajos, no me importa esperar mis calificaciones, eso puede esperar, lo que ya no puedo dejar pasar es la incertidumbre de saber qué ha pasado con Shaoran.

La mañana llega y me escabullo para no ser vista, si Wei se entera alertará a Shaoran, le dejé una nota, pero para cuando lo lea, yo ya estaré en Hong Kong y con suerte con Shaoran. Repaso mentalmente lo que haré y lo que diré cuando lo vea, durante el vuelo imagino los posibles escenarios, sea cual sea, al menos ya estaré más tranquila porque sabré que hice el intento.

El tiempo de vuelo se me hace eterno, hasta que por fin avisan que hemos aterrizado, voy en busca de un taxi, necesito llegar a las empresas Li, los nervios me carcomen, juego con mis dedos, me miro las manos, miro el paisaje, pero nada consigue tranquilizarme, soy una maraña de emociones en estos momentos y más cuando el taxi se detiene y me informa que he llegado a mi destino.

Miro las puertas, es un edificio imponente, recuerdo que busqué en internet referencias de Shaoran, pero esto es completamente diferente, es mucho más de lo que te detalla internet, entro mirando hacia todos lados, estoy nerviosa, me acerco hacia la recepción, me impiden la entrada, ¿es que en Hong Kong no sabe que Shaoran está casado?

Al paso que voy, Shaoran se terminará enterando que estoy aquí y eso es precisamente lo que estoy tratando de evitar, mi objetivo es entrar a su oficina sin que él se de cuenta, pero estas personas no entienden, mi paciencia se agota, una hora tratando de convencer a medio mundo y no hay resultado.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla pasar, la entrada está restringida y no hay registro alguno de lo que está diciendo –comenta el tipo de recepción–

–Soy la esposa de Shaoran Li, no creo que la entrada me la tenga restringida –comento mientras respiro hondo para no agredir a estas personas–

–¿Sabe usted cuántas vienen con ese cuento? Lo siento, pero sin cita o autorización, usted no puede pasar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… diez, ya he contado para relajarme y no ha funcionado, mi poca paciencia se ha acabado y estos no cooperan. Jamás creí que acceder sería tan problemático, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo echarme para atrás, tengo que encontrar la manera de pasar.

–¿Eres Sakura Kinomoto? –escucho detrás de mí– oh, perdón, creo que te has cambiado ya el apellido, ahora eres Sakura Li ¿no? –observo a la persona que me está hablando, recuerdo haberlo visto en Japón, gracias a él Kaito no me atacó en una pequeña constructora–

–Dígame solo Sakura –saludo cortésmente–

–Debe de ser muy difícil para usted tomar partido en todo lo que está pasando –una de las empleadas se acerca y le entrega un gafete al extraño que aún no dice su nombre–

–El señor Li lo recibirá, sígame –comenta la recién llegada–

Al menos él si tendrá la oportunidad de ver a mi esposito, algo que a mí no me dejan hacer, los de seguridad ya se han ido a sus respectivos lugares y el tipo de recepción se ve ocupado, el señor, cuyo nombre desconozco espera el ascensor, sopeso mis opciones, si corro y lo alcanzo cuando esté por entrar tal vez me libre de esos tipos y pueda llegar a la oficina de Shaoran, aunque, ¿cuál es la oficina de Shaoran? ¡No pensé en nada!

–Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? –una voz familiar, la señora Li está entrando, jamás imaginé que me alegraría verla–

–Señora Li –me acerco a ella para saludarla– Vine para hablar con Shaoran, pero me han impedido el paso.

–Lo siento tanto, creo que se nos ha pasado a todos avisar que Shaoran está casado y que tienes acceso –se disculpa la señora Li– ven, entremos.

El tipo de la recepción me mira con pánico, estuve a nada de acusarlo, pero veo que no ha sido su culpa, simplemente aquí no están enterados de las noticias.

–¿En dónde está mi hijo? –pregunta la señora Li a una tipa con ropa demasiada entallada, espero que no sea la secretaria de Shaoran–

–Está ocupado en la sala de juntas –responde esta– ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

–Sí, avísale que su esposa está aquí y… –la sujeto del brazo antes de que continúe–

–Si no le molesta, quiero darle una sorpresa, esperarlo en su oficina –comento algo tímida–

La tipa con ropa entallada nos mira a ambas, se mantiene al margen y espero que así continúe, la señora Li me lleva hasta la oficina de Shaoran, no hace preguntas y se lo agradezco porque no sé lo que él haya dicho si es que ha dicho algo.

Miro a mi alrededor, todo está en orden, muy diferente a la oficina que tenía en la constructora de papá, claro que lo que ahora realiza es muy diferente a la arquitectura.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sobresalta, después de tres meses lo tengo frente a mí, solo que ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia, se ve mucho mejor que yo, ¿estaré haciendo bien al estar aquí?

_"Sakura no es momento de dudar"_ me reprendo mentalmente, lo observo un momento más, siempre tan apuesto con sus trajes a medida, en realidad, he comprobado que se ve muy bien con lo que traiga puesto.

–Creí que nunca vendrías… –al fin deja de mirar las hojas que trae en las manos–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –muy buena pregunta, me la estoy haciendo y replanteándome mi cometido, pero no hay marcha atrás, es ahora o nunca–

–Hace tres meses te fuiste, ni siquiera respondes mis mensajes y las llamadas mandan a buzón –hago una mueca– Wei te justifica siempre, dice que tienes mucho trabajo y que por eso no respondes –nuestras miradas se conectan, ansiaba mucho ver esos ojos ambarinos–

–Perdí mi móvil con mis contactos… estoy muy ocupado Sakura –responde serio–

–Entonces te esperaré, no me moveré de aquí hasta que me expliques por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente y sin llamarme, solo me enviaste un mensaje, y de una vez te digo, que si me importas –me quedo en mi lugar con los brazos cruzados–

No dice nada, únicamente me mira, este silencio es demasiado incómodo, dentro de todos mis escenarios posibles, no estaba este.

–Solo vas a esperar en vano, tengo muchos pendientes –sale de la oficina, está huyendo de mí, solo me queda una opción…–

–¡Te amo! –grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras me acerco a la entrada de la oficina–

Tan solo se detiene, no se gira para mirarme, no pensé que esto fuera tan complicado.

–Yo sé que me tardé mucho, que no he sido muy fácil de tratar, que has aguantado demasiado –digo mientras me acerco a él– ahora sé lo que siento, creo que siempre lo supe y lo estuve negando, me asustaba el hecho de que no me correspondieras –termino de acortar el espacio, lo abrazo como he anhelado hacerlo desde hace meses– no me apartes de tu vida.

Todos en el piso nos observan, lo último que quería era montar un espectáculo, pero si con esto logro hacer que Shaoran continúe conmigo lo haría millones de veces.

Él me aparta y me sujeta del brazo, prácticamente me arrastra a la oficina, cierra la puerta y lo veo acercarse hasta su escritorio en donde descuelga el teléfono, no sé qué más decirle, ya he soltado la bomba, necesito una reacción por su parte.

–¿Me amas? –¿Es que no me escuchó?–

–Si, te amo, Shaoran, estoy enamorada de ti, puedes preguntarle a Wei, duermo con una de tus playeras, tus camisas o alguna prenda que sea tuya, que tenga tu aroma –si ve su habitación se infarta, toda su ropa está por toda la cama– aún traes el collar –acorto la distancia entre ambos, el collar es lo de menos, solo quiero estar cerca de él–

–Me gusta, es un lindo recuerdo…

–¿Me darás una oportunidad? Prometo no volverte loco –me apresuro a decir–

Ya no hay distancia, su mano sujeta mi cintura y me pega más a él, nuestros alientos se mezclan, sus labios rozan míos, cierro los ojos, he esperado mucho por esto, siento sus labios en mi mejilla, en mi cuello, ¡Esto es una tortura!

–Hablamos más tarde, tengo un día pesado –se aparta, me deja con ganas, abro los ojos y ya no lo tengo cerca–

–Es casi medio día, debes de comer, no todo es trabajo –me quejo–

–Tengo una comida de negocios, vuelvo a las tres y tengo una junta con algunos inversionistas, después tengo una reunión con el personal de las empresas –escucho sus pendientes–

–Harás que haga algo ilegal…

No, no puedo hacer nada ideal, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para cargarlo y sacarlo de este edificio, camino lentamente hasta el escritorio, me siento en la silla y regreso a la vida el teléfono, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Shaoran.

–El señor Li está ocupado, cancela todas sus citas –ordeno a la persona que me ha respondido y lo que más me enoja es que si es una mujer, tendré que tratar este tema más adelante–

Shaoran me mira molesto, tal vez me he pasado de la raya, pero él me ha orillado a esto, quien le manda a ponerse difícil.

–Eso no es ilegal –puntualiza–

–Para hacer lo ilegal necesito ayuda, tú eres más fuerte que yo, por eso pasé al plan B, el plan A era secuestrarte –comento tranquila– ahora sí tienes tiempo para mí.

–Prometiste no volverme loco –sonrío ampliamente, si supiera que hay algunas promesas que no logro cumplir–

–No es válido porque aún no me dices si me darás una oportunidad –me cruzo de brazos– y quiero que sepas que vine a Hong Kong con el único propósito de ganarte y que vuelvas conmigo.

–No regresaré a Tomoeda…

No me esperaba esta respuesta, ¿ahora que hago? Siento que el aire me falta. Comienzo a jugar con todo lo que está en el escritorio.

–Descubrí que tengo una media hermana, he mantenido contacto con ella, tiene un gran resentimiento hacia mi papá –comento, prefiero centrarme en esto antes de actuar de manera impulsiva y perderlo por completo– ¿sabías que a mi padre lo están investigando? Ha tenido muchas bajas en la constructora, ya no es lo que era antes, me duele verlo así, aunque no entiendo por qué me odia.

–No creo que te odie y tampoco es que trate de justificarlo, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que lo que él quería era evitar que te enteraras de eso, de que tienes una media hermana? –al menos me sigue la plática, es un avance–

–Pues si es así, hizo un pésimo trabajo –suspiro– James me dijo que hablara con él, pero tú has visto lo que me causa estar frente a él, la ansiedad y el miedo se manifiestan con tan solo mirarlo.

–¿Quién es James? –Pregunta, es verdad, no se lo pude presentar, ese día se fue y me dejó sola–

–Mi amigo, lo conocí en Inglaterra, además de Eriol, él fue un gran apoyo –sonrío– estuvo unos días en Japón, te lo iba a presentar, pero te fuiste… Él evitó que hiciera muchas locuras, la única locura que no pudo evitar fue que me regresara a Japón, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberme salido con la mía, así te conocí, de no haber vuelto, creo que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

–¿Es o fue tú novio? –le hace falta una limpieza de oído, ¿no escuchó que es mi amigo?–

–No, para nada, nunca me quiso hacer caso, ni siquiera ebrio me correspondía –me quedo en silencio un momento, la expresión de Shaoran cambia demasiado, ¿está celoso?– Shaoran, respira –comento riendo– estoy bromeando, nunca tuve ni quise tener nada con él. Vamos a caminar, quiero conocer Hong Kong…

–Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, tienes mucho que explicarme –lo miro enarcando una ceja, no me lo quiere poner fácil–

–¿Qué quieres que te explique? –me acerco hasta él, ambos nos sentamos en unos sillones que tiene en la oficina–

–¿Por qué hasta ahora te presentas aquí y diciendo que me amas?...

–¿No me crees? –hago una mueca– eres el único hombre que ha llamado mi atención, al principio me pareciste interesante, sobre todo cuando te mentí sobre mi nombre, luego, me brindaste tu apoyo, te enfrentaste a mi papá, comencé a verte de otra manera, aunque seguía con la incertidumbre de que tal vez todo fuera por interés, hasta donde yo tenía entendido te fascinaba mi papá, me creerás una acosadora, te investigué, y no sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando supe quién eras, no lo podía creer, te veías muy humilde, eso me ayudó a confiar más en ti, porque entonces entendí que no te interesaba la posición, luego nos casamos, los días que estuve con el abuelo, me hicieron anhelar una relación contigo, sin embargo, siempre vivo con miedo, la manera en la que me protejo es siendo altanera, malcriada y berrinchuda… eso no parecía importarte, por eso decidí ir a vivir contigo, y aunque no me agradó que estuvieran tus papás, muy en el fondo se los agradecí porque creí que dormías conmigo, hasta que un día, me desperté y vi que no estabas, salí de la habitación y te encontré durmiendo en el sillón, creí que comenzaba a cansarte, que ya no me querías –bajo la mirada– ¿me harás que te cuente todo lo que he sentido?...

–Sí, ahora sigue hablando, creo que te falta mucho por contarme –responde–

–…Bueno, después está el día que llegaste ebrio, estuve preocupada porque no llegabas, y cuando lo hiciste pude estar más tranquila, luego me desperté en la madrugada por una pesadilla, me abrazaste, me acunaste en tus brazos, me sentí muy bien, no quería que ese momento acabara, salimos a correr y pasó lo de la ofrecida de la farmacia, me molesté mucho cuando te vi sonriéndole –lo miro– y sí estaba celosa y qué… nos saltamos los momentos trágicos, como el día de los reporteros, la demolición y el robo del auto…

Shaoran comienza a reír, no entiendo el motivo, sin embargo, me uno a su risa, por favor que esto no sea un sueño, no quiero despertar y estar sin él.

–De acuerdo, nos saltamos esa parte –concede– prosigue.

–Me divertí mucho contigo en la feria, todavía lo recuerdo, al igual que los momentos que vivimos en Kyoto, también llevo la medalla conmigo –busco entre mi blusa y saco la otra mitad de la medalla para enseñársela– y lo que pasó en la habitación… –me da vergüenza de recordarlo–

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunta, ¡me quiere torturar!–

–Lo del beso subido de tono –digo colorada, ¡pero que calor!– te empujé y salí huyendo porque me dio miedo, no tengo experiencia en, bueno tú sabes… –digo nerviosa– preferí molestarme y salir huyendo que asumir mi inexperiencia, además de que me diste el motivo perfecto para hacerlo –muerdo mi labio inferior de tan solo recordarlo–

–Pues no parecías inexperta en lo que hacías –el me mira y yo bajo la mirada, no la puedo mantener, en verdad me da pena recordar ese día–

–Bueno, he estado hablando con amigas, ellas cuentan sus experiencias y digamos que en ese momento vi pertinente hacer lo que ellas contaban –siento su mano en mi mentó, hace que lo mire–

–Aprendiste muy bien –se acerca a mí hasta pegar nuestras frentes– no vuelva a hacerlo a menos que lo termines…

Comienzo a reír como una loca, no creo volver a hacer algo como eso, o tal vez sí.

–En ese caso, tendrás que tenerme paciencia, porque no sé cuándo ocurra de verdad –sineot mis mejillas arder–

–Mientras no hagas lo mismo de la otra noche, no pasa nada… vamos a casa, quiero descansar un rato –él se levanta del sillón y me extiende su mano–

–No que tenías mucho que hacer –tomo su mano y después de mucho me siento relajada–

–Cancelaste todas mis citas, eso quiere decir que tengo el resto del día libre.

Me sujeta de la cintura y salimos de la oficina, demasiados ojos observando nuestros movimientos, ¿cómo es que no le incomoda? Shaoran no se inmuta, sigue su camino con paso decidido.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, un tipo se acerca a Shaoran y lo saluda formalmente, me recuerda al gorila que me seguía a todos lados en Inglaterra.

–¿Aquí no conduces? –pregunta una vez que subimos al auto–

–No, en Hong Kong no tengo tanta libertad como en Japón…

–¿Hacia dónde va señor Li? –pregunta el tipo que saludó hace un momento a Shaoran–

–A casa –responde, sin un por favor, luego dice que yo soy la grosera–

–No me imagino viviendo como tú –comento, aunque si he vivido así y no me gustó para nada– tienes ¿qué? ¿veintiséis años?

–No es tan malo, tiene sus ventajas –me guiño un ojo–

–Ventaja número uno que le encuentro, puedo conversar contigo sin interrupciones –me recarga en su pecho, él me rodeo con su brazo–

–Señorita Kinomoto, no creo que estés en vacaciones, no debiste venir aquí –¿quién piensa en la universidad ahora, vaya manera de arruinar el momento–

–Ahora soy la señora Li –alzo un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo– quiero ser la señora Li…

Y como premio siento sus labios sobre los míos, ese beso que estuve anhelado al fin llega, me toma de las mejillas y me pega mucho más a él, trato de seguirle el ritmo, hasta que ambos nos apartamos por falta de oxígeno.

–Te amo Shaoran Li –trato de recuperar la respiración–

–No creí escuchar esa frase de tus labios –él no parece afectado, se mueve un poco haciendo que nuestras narices se rocen–

–Pues acostúmbrate, porque te lo diré todos los días –paso un dedo por su pecho–

–Me distraes a propósito, no creo que estés de vacaciones, no debiste de venir –¡y dale con la universidad!–

–Me adelanté mis vacaciones –respondo– entregué mis proyectos, así que, sí estoy de vacaciones –sonrío victoriosa– además, tu ropa ya no tiene tu olor, no he podido dormir –en realidad, no he podido dormir ni teniendo toda su ropa sobre mí– no me vuelvas a dejar.

–No tenía planeado dejarte, te iba a traer –comenta– hasta que te vi entrar con tu amigo, actué impulsivamente…

–Tal vez tenías razón, este tiempo sin ti me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no quiero vivir sin ti, de lo que siento realmente por ti. –y vaya que me di cuenta, me quedé sin apetito y no he podido dormir–

El auto se detiene, el gorila nos ayuda a bajar y casi me voy de espaldas, la casa es enorme, no es una casa, es una mansión y mucho más grande que la de Eriol o incluso que la de mi papá.

–Es enorme –comento mientras miro todo– es el doble que la casa de mi papá, y eso que en Tomoeda se supone que somos los más adinerados… ¿Esta es la casa de tus papás? –me pongo frente a él, comienza a negar con la cabeza–

–La casa de mis papás es la de al lado, esta es mía –me toma de los hombros y me gira para que la observe, aunque ya la he visto, siento sus brazos rodearme y su barbilla en mi hombro– la mandé a construir mientras vivía en Japón, no le había dado uso, aunque tengo quien me la mantenga en buenas condiciones.

–Jamás creí que fueras así de rico, te vi muy normal cuando te conocí –comento entre risas–

–Es demasiado grande para mi gusto, me encanta la distribución y la luz natural, ¿tú la diseñaste? –paso mi mano por unos de los muebles, digna casa de un hombre, no hay color, no hay diseño, solo muebles al azar–

–Sí, hice el plano mientras estudiaba, fue mi primer proyecto, dije que la haría poco a poco con lo que ganara en Japón, me costó dos años de sueldo y lo que me daban por ser un Li… me dan una cantidad mensual.

–¿Por qué no hacemos aquí la constructora? Olvidemos Tomoeda, estoy segura de que Hiro igual se vendría, yo quiero estar en donde tú estés –nuestras miradas se conectan, el reflejo del sol en sus ojos los hacen parecer dorados–

–¿Estás dispuesta a venir a vivir aquí? –hasta la pregunta ofende–

–Sí, dejemos todo atrás, podemos comenzar aquí desde cero, bueno no tan desde cero, ya te dije, quiero ser la señora Li… Con respecto a la universidad, puedo cursar el último año aquí, no me interesa nada en Japón si tú no estás ahí.

Me toma en brazos y comienza a darme vueltas, su tarea es sencilla, sin comer he bajado de peso, ahora que estoy con él, comienza a volverme el apetito, me podría comer dos pizzas yo sola.

El resto del día nos la pasamos viendo televisión y poniéndonos al corriente de todo, afortunadamente Wei no le contó sobre mi huelga de hambre o mis pocas horas de sueño, después de todos si sabe guardar secretos.

Cada que puedo le digo que lo amo, y como recompensa, recibo pequeños besos por su parte, todo pinta estupendo, después de todo salí ganando al venir a Hong Kong.

El móvil de Shaoran comienza a sonar, por más que intenté que no respondiera, terminó yendo, continuo viendo la televisión, siento pesadez en los ojos, tengo sueño, cuando acaba su llamada, se acerca a mí, está serio.

–¿Todo bien? –le presto atención, se sienta frente a mí, algo me dice que pasó algo–

–Sakura, pasó algo en Japón –comienza a decir–

–¿Qué cosa?

–Hirieron a tú papá, está en el hospital –suelta de repente–

¿Ahora que estoy feliz con Shaoran tiene que pasar esto? De pronto, hasta el sueño se me va, ¿quién podría hacerle algo a mi papá?

Peleo con todas mis fuerzas con Shaoran, no me quiere dejar ir a Japón, quiero ir con papá, no puede ser que esto esté pasando, aunque recibo consuelo por parte del amor de mi vida, no logro tranquilizarme, no estaré tranquila hasta que lo vea y sepa cómo está.

Me pasa la llamada de Eriol y la de Touya, ambos me tratan de tranquilizar, lo dicen tan tranquilos, es mi papá, a pesar de todo, lo quiero, no importa lo que haya hecho, todos cometemos errores ¿no?

–Preciosa, no me gusta verte así, prefiero tus rabietas y tu malhumor –bromea un poco, no puedo evitar sonreír–

–Es mi papá, quiero ir a verlo, Shaoran por favor –suplico–

–Eriol dijo que no es prudente, él nos mantendrá al tanto –toma mis mejillas– además, ya oíste a Touya, vendrá para estar contigo y yo no te dejaré sola –me rodea con sus brazos–

–Mañana tendrás que ir a trabajar, no todo el tiempo te cancelaré las citas –intento bromear aunque no estoy de ánimos–

–Te quedarás con Wei, mientras regreso, y solo serán unas horas –besa mi cabeza– ¿por qué nunca te sueltas el cabello? Siempre lo traes en una coleta o trenzado.

–Porque es más práctico tenerlo sujetado que suelto, ¡sabes lo que me tardo en desenredarlo! –me quejo–

–No creo que tardes, he jugado con tu cabello mientras duermes y no parece ser el que se enrede, así que dime la verdad –nuestros ojos se encuentran–

–Antes del accidente, le prometí a mamá que me dejaría crecer el cabello, siempre lo tenía corto –me encojo de hombros– cumplí mi promesa, pero no me gusta tenerlo suelto, al menos no en público, el abuelo dice que me parezco mucho a mi mamá con el cabello suelto, creo que eso hace que no me lo suelte.

–Yo pienso que te haría ver mucho más hermosa –besa mi frente– te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Entre plática y plática, el sueño me va venciendo, llego meses sin dormir bien, lo último que recuerdo, es la sensación de los labios de Shaoran sobre los míos, no sé cuánto he dormido, me despierto por la ausencia del aroma que me encanta, abro un poco los ojos y lo veo paseando por la habitación.

–¿Es que tú no piensas dormir? –comento somnolienta–

–Eso pretendo hacer –en cuestión de segundos ya lo tengo junto a mí–

–Trabajas mucho –me voy acomodando en su pecho, su aroma me invade– eres adicto al trabajo.

–Tengo muchas responsabilidades, descansa…

–Creo que esta será mi posición favorita para dormir –comento mientras acaricio su abdomen debajo de su playera–

–Sakura, detente –él hace que saque mi mano debajo de su playera y luego la besa–

–No hice nada malo –apoyo mi barbilla en su pecho y lo miro– ¿te da cosquillas que te acaricie el abdomen? –pestañeo varias veces–

–No, tus caricias me estremecen, digamos que levantas algo en mí…

–Demasiada información –frunzo el entrecejo– me encanta tu aroma, una mezcla como a chocolate y malvaviscos, ¿existe el perfume para hombre con ese olor?

–Deberías de ir a que te revisen la nariz –bromea– no creo que mi loción huela a eso –acaricia mi espalda– descansa, es muy tarde, tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar.

Y de nuevo caigo en un sueño profundo, las horas que no dormí me están pasando factura, cuando logro despertar son las diez de la mañana y Shaoran ya no está a mi lado, mi estómago también reclama un poco de atención, voy a la cocina y veo a Wei, me pasa una vaso de leche y me informa que en breve estará listo el desayuno y se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Al poco rato, Shaoran aparece, y yo que creí que se había ido a trabajar, pero no, aquí está él, aún en pijama.

–Joven Shaoran, el desayuno está listo –dice Wei mientras me pasa un plato muy bien servido–

–Gracias, buenos días –él se acerca hasta a mí y me besa la mejilla– ¿descansaste?

–Buenos días lobito –comento sonriendo– descansé muy bien, ¿en dónde estabas?

–Resolviendo unos asuntos –el rose de su mano en mis mejillas me gusta mucho– te quedarás con Wei, nada de escaparte –me advierte– Wei por favor, pon la comida para llevar, se me hace tarde…

–Me ofendes –me hago la indignada– ¿puedo ir contigo? –bato mis pestañas–

–Te espero en cinco minutos, en el auto, así que corre a arreglarte o irás en pijama.

Miro con tristeza mi desayuno, mi estómago tendrá que aguantar, corro a arreglarme, ya no hay ojeras, es un avance.


End file.
